


Lovesick

by Thequalityrunaway, VirdisDrachen



Series: Strifehart Week [13]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cadet Squall, Cannon based ... but we took a few liberties, Collab, Crushes, Cute, Cute Cloud, Dr Kadowaki is Strifehart Mom, Dr Kadowaki is chill mom, Dr Kadowaki is the only one with a clue, Drama, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Medic Cloud, Pining, Romance, Squall can't do things normally, Squall.exe has stopped working, Strifehart, Strifehart Week 2017, Teenage Drama, Very Cannon based tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 55,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/pseuds/Thequalityrunaway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: A strange case of romance involving Cloud and Squall: where Squall makes excuses to go see the cute medic; Dr Kadowaki is the only one who has a clue, Cloud's naive and just wants Squall to stop being so accident prone, and Squall just can't do things normally:-"Hyne Squall, you gotta be careful! Gee, you're really clumsy aren't you?"-Strifehart Week 2017: Theme: Cannon Au.





	1. Appointment 1: A Strange and Sudden Case of Infatuation

It had been a relatively quiet day in the medical ward. For a mercenary school the injuries were low, it reflected the standards of the students, and of Doctor Kadowaki’s skill. There was only one student in bed with flu symptoms, sleeping soundly on cold medicine, and the rest of the school were healthy, or only briefly visiting for bandages and pills. The Doctor was prepared for a slow morning of paperwork, empty rooms, and running her apprentice through the steps he’d need to take to become a fully trained doctor.

Her airy office, surrounded in file boxes and the emergency first aid kits, housed her for most of the day, and she intended to stay here for as long as possible.

However, her peaceful day plans immediately changed as soon as Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart were marched through the medbay doors by a small army of tutors and instructors. Seifer being restrained and Squall behind held back from responding to the blond’s taunts. The Doctor looked on in rising disdain as the teenagers were quickly pushed into rooms at opposite ends of the ward. Dr Kadowaki sighed, and leaned into her office for her assistant, "Cloud honey, can you give me a hand?"

 

As the aspiring doctor he wanted to be Cloud was submerged in his studies as usual. He was a very focused young man so it took him just a few seconds to divert his eyes from his mentor's notes, blue eyes looking over the rim of his reading glasses.

"Oh! Dr. Kadowaki!" he stood immediately, back straight as an arrow and eager to help "How can I be of assistance?" he had been expecting another slow day of absorbing Dr. Kadowaki’s infinite wisdom but hands on practice was something he always looked forward to.

 

Dr Kadowaki chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, pleased that he had so much focus and, most importantly, dedication. Though she did worry for him, he had been employed here for a few weeks and had not yet made a single friend; so hardworking, and yet so alone. "Easy Tiger. We just had a pair of students come in with a few superficial wounds. The teachers that marched them here told me that they took a fight a bit too far, and so I can't treat them together because they'll fight again at first opportunity. Would you mind tending to Mr Leonhart in room 2?"

 

Cloud tilted his head a little, he would usually not question too much but he just had to wonder

"They hurt each other on purpose … during a training exercise?" the tone of the question was rhetorical but puzzled nonetheless.

 

"Yes." Dr Kadowaki crossed her arms, at her wits end with this Seifer boy. "Stupid boys ... But can I count on you to look after Squall?" She cringed at the thought of her kind assistant facing Seifer while he was in a temper. _Yes, much better to ask Cloud to treat Mr Cool instead of Seifer._

“Sure thing ma’am. What type of injuries are we dealing with?”

Dr Kadowaki picked up her case of supplies and assured him; "Just a few superficial wounds. All they’ll need is a clean and a bandage, stitches if you must, I'll trust your judgement," she smiled optimistically at him, positive he would be able to handle this on his own. Despite the fact that he was new and inexperienced, the boy was brilliant and quite the quick, capable learner.

 

On the other hand, even with the encouragement Cloud felt a couple more beats under his chest. And even when he has seen and assisted the Doctor countless times; he swallowed hard at the idea of tending to a patient solely on his own for the first time ever. Obviously he knew that this was bound to happen someday, he didn’t think it would be so soon though. Of course, he was not going to refuse, it was his job and he was a firm believer that there was no better experience than in practice. Without hesitation he gave the answer that was expected from him."Yes ma'am," he quickly gathered his supplies then proceeded out of the office.

"Okay Cloud, man up," he said to himself as he walked towards the room where his patient awaited  "There's no better experience than in practice....you can do this, Dr. Kadowaki is counting on you," and he'd be damned if he let his mentor down. Cloud had a lot of respect for the doctor and wanted to follow in her footsteps. He took a deep breath, puffed out his chest to breathe out most of his worry. There were still butterflies in his stomach but he put up a face of determination and he entered the room.

On the bed inside, Cloud saw a brunette male perhaps just a little older than he was.The brunette adolescent had a somewhat intimidating scowl, the stark red running down the young man's face didn't help at all. Suddenly his nerves threatened to get out of control again, but just before he gulped again he repeated Dr. Kadowaki's teachings in his head. That helped to keep his determination in place

"Mr. Leonhart," he greeted with a respectful nod.

 

When Squall heard his name being called he looked up and brought the bloody towel away from his face. This ... wasn't who he was expecting.

After the brawl Squall had merely cursed Seifer for existing in his typical cool silence rather than try to match the blond's obnoxious yelling, and had thankfully been deemed calm enough to be left alone in the medical ward to await Dr Kadowaki. He had just been given a towel to catch the blood and then left to his own devices. It was mostly boring to just stare at the floor and hold a slowly crimsoning towel to his face. Well, the last part was slightly disturbing too.

Still slightly on an adrenaline high, he passed the time reviewing the fight, studiously _not_ thinking about the petty reason that had sparked it. Halfway through wishing that he'd managed to get a better hit on Seifer's dumb face the medical door opened and a distinctly _male_ voice called out to him.

Squall swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. Well ... this wasn't Dr Kadowaki.

The man was a shorter than him, with blond hair that stood up in spikes at the most bizarre angles, and eyes bluer than the sea, with a skin tone that suggested he rarely spent time outside - Despite how professional he looked and acted, he gave off an air of nervousness that made him look adorable, _wait what?!_

Squall looked again. Then Squall's brain derailed most of its normal functions with a wail of despair: _Oh no, he's_ **_cute_ ** _!_

 

The silence dragged on as the student didn’t reply at all. Blonde brows crinkled in worry, could he have received a blow to the head too? Or was the blood loss was getting to him? Cloud already felt his hands shaking and he even hadn't started on any procedures.

 _Could it be blood loss? ... no … there's quite some blood but … that can't be it,_ Cloud deduced, the wound looked a bit deep and would probably scar, some of the blood was already dry.

"Mr. Leonhart," he tried again, leaning a little to look directly into the brunette's eyes, "My name is Cloud Strife, I'm Dr. Kadowaki's assistant and I'm here to help." Cloud spoke gently as he took the bloodied towel from Leonhart's hand, hoping that conversation would get the young man out of the apparent reverie he was in … and … was Squall’s mouth _gaping_?

 

Squall felt like an idiot: He couldn't get his mouth to move, or his brain to do anything other than stare at the cute medic sent to patch him up. _Moron! You're acting like a creep- wow, even his Name is cute …_

With how one-track his thoughts seemed to be the idea of talking himself out of being so infatuated seemed hopeless.

It felt like a shock of static electricity when the medic's hand brushed his, it caught Squall off guard and his hopes at speaking shrank to almost nothing. Thankfully the loss of the towel got a bit of his brain working again when he felt a new trickle of blood falling uncomfortably down his face. His hand came up to try and catch the drips. Like most cuts that happened on the face it was bleeding a lot, but Squall was sure that it wasn't too serious.

The medic, Cloud, stepped back with an antiseptic wipe and a wet cloth and Squall's brain died all over again when they temporarily locked eyes.

 

The silvery color held a sort of charm to them;  they were alluring, sharp and deep. Cloud found them intriguing, it was a rare color for eyes. But he managed to remember that he had a task to complete.

As it was his first time on his own, Cloud was being very meticulous treating the wound. His hands were gentle to minimize the sting but precise to make sure the cut was being disinfected properly.

Cloud didn’t mind the silence too much because he was concentrated. Nevertheless, he wondered if Squall was comfortable with the silence or if he was nervous and needed a distraction. Perhaps he should engage conversation, he has seen Dr. Kadowaki doing it and it has worked. A good doctor should establish trust with his patient, Cloud believed.  
"So, uh... Does it hurt too much?"

 

Squall's eyes went a little soft while the medic gently cleaned him up. Cloud’s touch so light and careful he might have blushed, but he didn't have enough blood in his face for that. _So soothing …_ he thought absently.

The sting was horrible, but he couldn't bring himself to flinch like his instincts were trying to do, he didn't want to make the young man even more scared of him by moving too fast, and he didn’t want to move away from Cloud at all.

But the question, the attempted conversation made him seize up again. He glanced down when Cloud inquired about his pain, and tried to force his mouth to do something, to assure him he was fine. While he struggled to remember how his vocal chords worked he idly crossed his arms and hissed when the gesture pressed on an untreated burn on his hand. Trying his best not to wince, he looked at the reddish skin and let out a soft noise of anger, a bit like a growl, _Hyne damn that cheater. Spells are a cheap trick in a Sword fight._

 

Startled at the sound, Cloud jumped back a little retreating his hands. His eyes went wide as he thought that he hurt Squall. He wanted to make Squall feel better, not make him hurt more. A light blush  of  embarrassment  dusted  his  cheeks as he said “I’m sorry. I’m still new at this.”

"'S okay ..." Squall mumbled, trying to keep his face as blank as he could to not damage the cut. His hand continued to hold his burnt wrist like a vice, now he noticed it the burn was stinging and hot. It was very distracting.

Cloud sighed in relief taking a short moment to correct himself, _remind_ himself that he needed to remain professional not let the nerves get the best of him. When focused again he noticed Squall's burned hand and moved in again. He gently cradled the damaged appendage in his own hands to examine the burn.

 _OK, Cloud get a grip on yourself!  You can't let Dr. Kadowaki down!_ the blonde gave a strong nod to himself before he set about looking for medical tools. First, he went on to finish his treatment on Squall’s cut.The treatment began by casting a cure on the cut on it. Hopefully stitches wouldn’t be necessary.

 

When Cloud held Squall's hand in his Squall's brain switched from cursing Seifer to memorising the touch of their hands, and from caring about the rules of a spar- though it was more of a brawl- to counting the freckles on Cloud's nose. _So cute …_

He held his hand out when Cloud asked and promptly blinked, a bit owlishly, when the cure magic sparkled literally in front of his eyes - it had the pleasant side effect of making Cloud look like he was surrounded in magic for a moment. Squall realised he was staring again and looked down at his hands, pouting slightly since this new view didn't have a cute medic in sight. _What’s wrong with me?_ He gave his head a little shake.

 

Cloud's expression crinkled in worry. He thought  that Squall was unsatisfied with his treatment. The freckles on his cheeks turned darker under the blush

"For-forgive me if it’s aggravating you. But it’s the best treatment I have." Though the choice of words sounded like a more professional apology Cloud mumbled his words shyly. This time he didn’t entirely berate himself, he was at least trying. He did make a mental note to study more and ask Dr. Kadowaki for some pointers. Cloud frowned just a little, maybe he wasn’t ready to face patients on his own just yet and that made him a bit disappointed. Rather than sulking, Cloud proceeded to cast a cure and put ointment on the burn and finally, wrap a bandage around it.

"The wound on your face won't need any stitching, but I think it'll scar... " he spoke softly, trying not to show his slight frustration as he now proceeded to bandage that scar as well. Again his touch light yet, professional.

 

Squall nodded jerkily. The medic asked him to be still for the bandages, and Squall listened, just sitting there and feeling electric buzzes and heats with every brush of Cloud’s skin against his face. He was just about to say something- probably 'whatever' or 'ok' or maybe 'why are you so cute'- but then the door opened.

Both boys raised their heads to look at Dr Kadowaki as she entered the room and got right to business.

"Cloud, how is- oh Squall ..." She shook her head at the sight of the bandage on his face, only partly on. Dr Kadowaki only needed a brief look to tell Squall: "That'll probably scar." She confirmed Cloud’s guess. Taking big strides until she stood by Cloud's side, she shook her head; "Honestly, you gave Seifer one to match but was it necessary?" she pulled a torch from her pocket and paused to smile at Cloud, "Good work Cloud, what's your diagnosis? Any further concerns?"

 

Finishing his work to then stand straight he addressed the doctor “No ma’am.” Cloud took off his glasses to put them away into the top pocket the coat he wore over his own uniform. He cleared his throat to try and sound more confident over his letdown.

“Just the abrasion on the face, a burn on the right hand. Both have been treated. The wound on the nose did not need any stitches, cures were enough to seal off the wounds … " Cloud stopped as he thought something for a moment.Squall had barely uttered a word even as he had tried to give him some conversation. He looked at Squall then back at Dr. Kadowaki.

"Although ... He has been rather … Quiet ... Is that … normal, Dr. Kadowaki? He seems to understand what  I'm  saying, but...." He looked at Squall again with concern.

 

Squall felt his cheeks heat up a bit when Cloud mentioned how speechless he had been. Dr Kadowaki tilted his head up and shone a light into Squall's eyes one at a time, making Squall blink. "That _is_ pretty normal for him."

Squall scowled at the light teasing and Dr Kadowaki grinned and put the torch away. "Well your eyes are focusing, you should be fine ... Say your name for me?"

"... Squall."

The Doctor snapped her fingers on both sides of his head, one after the other and nodded when Squall reacted as he should. "Why don't you take it easier in training, next time you might not be so lucky," she motioned for the cute medic to hand her a clipboard and she went over a few notes as Squall glared at his lap.

 _Me be careful? He's the one picking fights ..._ Cloud stepped very close to him to hand the Doctor her clipboard and Squall's cheeks got red again- Cloud was close enough for him to count his freckles. _Cute ..._ He turned his head away, fast, to hide his response and spat out the first thing he could think of: "Tell that to Seifer."

"That Seifer," Dr Kadowaki shook her head, by the tone of voice Squall knew that Seifer had just continued to be trouble. "He won't listen to anybody ...” With a little huff of dismissal she put away her pen and set down the clipboard. The Doctor turned, moments later, to the cute medic and her face became warm and proud instantly; “Good work Cloud, I knew I could count on you. Of course, I gave you the best behaved patient out of the two, any other advice for our patient?"

Squall's eyes widened, _oh no ..._

 

Cloud was surprised at Dr. Kadowaki’s praise, he had committed a few mistakes so wasn’t quite sure of his preformance. For instance, he had totally forgotten that he could have done the simple reflex test she just performed on Squall. To forget something so basic made Cloud cringe a little at himself. He felt pretty embarrassed.

 _I should never let the nerves get the best of me again …_  Cloud securely stored that piece of self advice for future reference.

To his own defence, Squall was his first patient so Cloud wanted to leave a good impression on him; demonstrate that he was capable of doing his job. So when he had felt the other’s eyes on him a couple of times it was natural that Cloud would feel nervous. The lesson was now learned and Cloud did at least feel satisfied of the new experience being added to his belt. Next time, he will know what _not_ to do.

Dr. Kadowaki asked him if he had anything to add; any advice for the strange young man that has served as his first ever patient. He did a quick analysis of the job done to look for words.

"Uhhh..." and there he was getting nervous again, looking owlishly at Squall whom was looking wide eyed at his lap. For whatever reason. _What a strange guy …_

Cloud was at a loss for what to say, but he couldn't stall much so he reached into one of his pockets and took out a small flask filled with a oily looking liquid with some very small herbs in it. It was a potion he made himself and that he shyly offered to Squall.

"H-here … ointment … for the burn … or if the abrasion starts to bother you. Just a little bit will do … just … rub it on …” ending the sentence like that didn’t feel right, he felt like he needed to add something. A goodbye? Or maybe some advice like Dr. Kadowaki had suggested? “P-please take care ..." that would have to do. Cloud told himself that he would also need to practice speeches for his future patients.

Cloud felt a little silly acting in such a way in front of his mentor. What would she think? If it wasn't because he had to be professional Cloud would have bolted out of the room. The most he could do was look at Squall while trying to fight the urge to flee while heat was beginning to settle on his cheeks. Keeping a casual straight face was proving a bit difficult too ...

 

Meanwhile, as the young man offered the potion Squall was torn between staring like a moron or stuttering like a moron. Squall's eyes when wide and he stared at the cute medic; speechless all over again, but thankful. Pressingly aware that he’d have to respond this time or risk the Doctor noticing a change in his behaviour, he offered a small smile and carefully accepted the potion. When their fingers brushed Squall felt his cheeks heat up again and his heart jumped in his chest. He held the bottle in his hands and finally forced some normal sounding words out, "Th-thank you."

He saw the medic smile and bit too and Squall’s eyes dropped to the bottle in his hands, because it was interesting ... yeah ...

Dr Kadowaki glanced between them with a growing smirk. "Oh ... fascinating." she mumbled as she ticked off the final box on the clipboard. "I'll contact your instructor, Squall. Cloud you can return to the office whenever you wish, or stay here if you wish, either way I won't be long."

Squall suffered another, small, internal panic- He really wanted the medic to stay so he could try and make up for his useless first impression. But if he stayed then he wasn't sure if he would be able to ... function, his brain just defaulted to shyness in his presence. _Damn it ..._

 

The offer of him going back to his office was like music to Cloud's ears. He was still feeling embarrassed and should he stay, was not sure what could he say to keep a conversation going. Squall apparently wasn’t the talkative type anyways. Though not out loud, Cloud did admit that he felt curious about the peculiar cadet. Despite that, meeting new people made him nervous making him bad at making friends. Also, he was sure that an aspiring SeeD would have more important matters to attend to than idle chatter.

But it was nice to see the smile Squall gave him as he took the offered potion, small as it was it did mean a lot to Cloud; it meant that he had probably did a good job after all. That made him smile. He hoped that his potion would help Squall whenever he needed it.

"I think I’ll return to my office then. Ma’am,” Cloud bowed at her to excuse himself then turned to Squall. “If you need help, you know where to find me." Cloud reached for Squall's free hand and shook it, showing some of his pearly teeth as his smile turned into a small sweet, grin. Though, Cloud's heart was still beating fast  and his hand was shaking a little.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some studying I'd like to return to." he respectfully bowed to his mentor then turned to Squall and their eyes met one more time. Cloud was awed by the silver in that stare; there was something in them that he couldn't quite name yet ...

He couldn't stare for long though, so he nodded a little too sharply to Squall before he walked out of the room. Cloud hated the fact that he could still feel that annoying heat on his face.

 

Squall might have stopped breathing when the blond medic smiled at him. He felt very dizzy afterwards, so dizzy he laid down in his bed. Then, as Cloud was no longer around to distract him, his actions caught up with him and he threw an arm over his head. _Fuck._

He'd just met someone cute, smart and caring, and he had stared like a neanderthal and gaped like a moron. He knew he wasn't the most social guy, in fact all his ‘friends’ were those who understood that he wasn't much of a talker ... but, he thought, he’d hoped, he had more braincells than _that._

_Guess not ..._

While mentally wailing and cursing himself he heard the voices of the outside world seep into the room and slowly bring him back to reality- he had classes to return to and an exam to prepare for ... and he couldn't be distracted by cute medics, no matter how sweet they appeared to be. He held up the bottle of herbs and ointment and blushed all over again when he noticed a few little details in the presentation: _It's home-made_ …

The care put into this remedy made Squall feel indebted … he pocketed the substance very carefully, making plans to come back and thank him for such a thoughtful gift. Meeting Cloud again, introducing himself properly, asking him if he was free for a drink maybe? It wouldn’t be that difficult, right?

His heart and head almost instantly swooned at the thought, failing in most human functions and told Squall that, yes, it would be likely very difficult for him … the cute medic caused such extreme reactions in him. _Moron, it won’t be that hard. It won’t._

Squall quickly hid his face when he saw his Instructor waiting outside his room for him to get up and join the rest of the class for their next assignment.

_I wonder if I can call in sick?_

Dr Kadowaki came back in and dashed all his little hopes for escaping today. She helped him up with a hand on his shoulder, patting him there a few times, "Next time Seifer tries to start something just ignore him," she advised.

Squall frowned, "I can't just run away." Seifer wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t stand his ground.

The Doctor shook her head, "You want to be cool huh? Well just don't kill yourself in the process." She showed him to the door and Squall glanced up and down the medical ward but couldn't see the blond anywhere.

 _He’s gone back to his office ..._ Squall turned to the Doctor, "Um, Dr Kadowaki? W-who was the ..." _cute guy, the one with freckles- ah, no! Keep it casual ..._ " … the _medic_? I haven't seen him around and he's not in any classes ..."

 

Dr. Kadowaki gets surprised both by the question and by the fact that Squall seemed to remember how to function. She put her clipboard down and looked at the teen, "Hm? Oh, you mean Cloud? He's my assistant. A sweet and very intelligent young man that's very adamant on becoming a doctor. I meet him sometime ago while I was in town and I was impressed with his knowledge so I decided to take him under my wing. He's shy so he tries to avoid drawing attention to himself." After her explanation she eyed Squall curiously caressing her chin and added, "Why do you ask?"

 

Squall stiffened and turned away very quickly, looking awkward, "No reason! Just curious ..." he cleared his throat and crossed his arms. _Sweet and intelligent, got that right ..._ "Um. Bye," he left, walking right past Quistis who was watching him with wide eyes behind her glasses.

She looked at Dr Kadowaki and raised an eyebrow, "I thought I understood my student and now _this_ ," she looked a little concerned at the way Squall was acting, how fast he had escaped. "Are you sure he’s entirely well?"

"He's just a box of surprises, I guess … I wonder though …" her words softly trailed off as she looked at the direction Squall had exited while she thought of her pupil. _Cloud did such a good job for his first time solo. I was afraid he would get too nervous interacting with someone of his own age...And even more intriguing...Was Squall showing some kind of interest on sweet Cloud?_ Dr. Kadowaki paused to analyze her own thoughts, drawing the comparison between the two teenagers. Both were introverted, each in their own way and for their own reasons. Squall a misunderstood loner and Cloud shy in nature. _Those two….I think that each other is just what they need._

* * *

Cloud loved his job. It was his calling and he hoped that some day he would be able to become great at it. And more than just his calling it was also a promise he held close to his heart. To heal, was something that made him feel helpful. The smile on people’s faces when they found relief for aches and troubles just filled him.

Now, if Cloud loved his job so much, one would think that there wasn’t a single aspect of it that he wouldn’t enjoy. Right? Wrong, there was _one_ thing he didn't enjoy too much if not at all and that was the dreaded _paperwork_. It was one of those days that he would have to catch up with report after report on different patients; compiling and then filing them. Tedious work but it had to be done unless he wanted a messy office. Plus, she was a sweetheart and a fantastic mentor but he knew Dr. Kadowaki wouldn't be to happy over a messy office. Be it his or hers.

Glad that he just finished a particularly big stack, he let out a long sigh of relief whilst pushing the stack aside to a corner of his small desk. After that, he stretched letting out a small grunt as some muscles exclaimed in relief and bones cracked back into place.

“That feels good! So glad that’s over with” the teen exclaimed bringing his arms back down. He was going to slump back in his chair when  from the corner of his eye he saw that there was one more report to compile.

"Hm? How did you escape my clutches?” He pouted at it for ruining his celebration before he picked it up. “Ok, just one more, Cloud," he told himself pushing back his glasses then glanced at the papers.

First thing that caught his eye was the name of the patient.

"Oh, this is Squall's report," the report of his first patient. Cloud’s lips turned up at the corners with pride. He was just so used to seeing the doctor’s handwriting in all of the reports, with him maybe helping in one or two. But staring at his own handwriting on a case done solely by himself was immensely gratifying. It was a milestone for him, he just couldn't believe it even if he was both staring at and holding it. Just how nervous he had two days ago when he had entered that room to the brunette he had tended to …

 _Yea … that strange guy … it was so weird he kept staring at me but didn’t say anything …_ Even in the short period of time since the encounter, Cloud had thought about Squall once or twice every time feeling all the more curious about the other adolescent. In fact, the curiosity was strong enough to have Cloud consider that if he saw him again, he might try going out of his way to talk to Squall Leonhart. That is, if Squall didn’t mind it.

 _I wonder why he didn't talk … but he did smile at me … that was strange. Maybe he was trying not to show he was in pain? I do hope that the potion I gave him serves him well … I wonder how he's doing …_ While the little ramble went on his head Cloud set about compiling the report so that he could begin building his own archive.

 

Unbeknownst to Cloud, he’d have his chance in just a few minutes. Just outside Squall bit his lip, hovering uncertainly around the medical bay, already losing his grip on the confidence he'd managed to muster back in his dorm.

 _It's not that hard, Squall_ , he shook his head, a small growl in his throat as he berated himself. _You just have to walk in there and ask if Cloud Strife is in today and then thank him for his help, simple._ He breathed and rubbed at the itching scab with his thumb. Squall had already gotten into the slight habit of rubbing at it whenever he was idle, it didn't hurt anymore but the scabs and itches were distracting in some of his classes.

 _Well ... I wouldn't be able to focus at all if it weren't for Cloud's potion. It was very useful, and so thoughtful._ The thoughtfulness in the gesture had prompted him to come back and thank him, though he wouldn’t lie and say that meeting Cloud again wasn’t appealing too …

He felt his pale cheeks turn red as he remembered the homemade potion being handed to him, that same hand that shook his with a smile so dazzling Squall's brain still hadn't recovered. His brain had fixated on every freckle he'd managed to count, and wrapped up in the focus in the blond's eyes- he was attractive, and clever, and he was a gifted, if slightly nervous, medic in training. Dedicated, if this potion was any indication, determined to do something good. Squall admired that, it was all wrapped up in one phrase for him: _Cloud Strife, so cute …_

Squall's heart skipped a beat. He swallowed and breathed in and out as slow as he could. "I can do this." He walked into the medbay office and caught a mere glimpse of the blond leafing through some files _and-_ Squall's brain shut down!- _I can't do this!_

Cloud looked even more attractive than he remembered. His hair was spiky but looked soft and springy but Squall had forgotten how it caught the light and looked like gold. His hands leafed professionally through papers, and they knew how to make potions and cast cures, Squall wondered if those same warm hands would fit with his own if they were to link fingers. Cloud’s skin glowed with health, and he was smiling, obviously happy about something. Squall was dying with curiosity, he wanted to know what made Cloud happy, how to make him laugh ...

As he watched, Cloud’s bottom lip stick out- Squall could see it from the other end of the room- he felt his cheeks go even more red. Such a simple gesture, absent-minded and totally innocent but Squall’s mind lingered on his lips, imagining smiles and kisses he definitely had no right to think about. He gulped, _I wonder if his lips are soft_ ...

Without his notice, while Cloud distracted his awareness, the heavy door to the office was inching closed. Suddenly, the heavy door slammed the last few inches shut with a loud squeak and a bang. Squall froze like a deer in the headlights. He'd missed his escape by a mile. _Fuck_ …

 

The bang from the door made Cloud jump in his seat before his head rose to look in the direction the sound came from. It took a few blinks of his eyes before his brain registered the person that now stood a few feet away from him.

"S-Squall?" Cloud was surprised, to say the least, though that was probably because the door had scared the soul out of him.

 Whilst taking off his glasses Cloud stood to up to greet Squall.  "Wha-what a coincidence. I-I was just wondering a-about you ..." _what could possibly bring him around here?_ Cloud gulped never taking his eyes away from Squall's. He wasn’t expecting this unprecedented visit and though he just said to himself that he would try talking to Squall, now that he was here Cloud was beginning to feel a little nervous again.

 

As for Squall, he was just realising that Cloud looked just as cute with his glasses off ... Squall's brain swooned ungracefully and devoted way too many braincells to memorising the subtle differences ...

 _Then_ he registered what Cloud had said: Cloud remembered his name, he was _thinking_ about him- he had so many questions, so much he wanted to say and yet he had completely forgotten how to speak- he was still stuck like a deer in the headlights.

Awkwardly, he glanced down and felt his cheeks start to burn, _oh no, just say something! Quick! He's looking at you weirdly …_

Squall absently rubbed at his scar and mumbled. "Oh ..."

_Real smooth, Leonhart, real smooth …_

 

Cloud's eyebrows crinkled a little and he tilted his head as he saw that Squall was still pretty much speechless.

 _Is he for real? How can I assist if he doesn't speak?_ If anything, the silence the other gave him made Cloud even more uneasy.

But then he saw that Squall began to fiddle with his newly acquired scar; rubbing and scratching away at it. That, made Cloud's medical instincts kick in.

"Don't do that!" he didn't shout, but his voice was a bit sharp that even he was surprised at it. Catching himself he added more softly: "I mean, it can get infected ...you shouldn’t do that..." 

His own words caused Cloud to assume the reason for Squall’s unexpected visit, _Wait a minute … Infected …_  he rounded his desk and walked towards Squall. Up close, Cloud leaned in to peer up at Squall’s face. Squall’s cheeks looked a bit flushed and he looked flustered.

"Do you have a fever? Or does your head hurt?" Cloud asked with concern as he placed the back of his hand on Squall's cheek first, then put his hand on the brunette’s forehead; checking if the other was warm.

 

Just having Cloud in the room tampered with Squall's ability to act like a normal human being, but with him this close any hope of appearing calm and collected, heck, even normal, were long gone. Squall's eyes widened and he froze in place with his cheeks burning as the medic took his temperature with his hands. His touch so gentle that Squall’s focus floundered upon contact. "I-I," _crap, crap, crap!_ "Y-yeah, head hurts."

He instantly wanted to hit himself for repeating Cloud like a parrot. It was the only thing he could think to say, his brain defaulting to 'agree' or 'whatever' and because he instinctively didn't want to give Cloud a cold shoulder he … _Oh Hyne. Did I just say I was sick? What happened to thanking him or asking him out for a drink?_

Squall wished the floor would swallow him whole. No, his head didn’t hurt, the only thing hurting right now was his pride and it was only getting more dented the longer he stuttered. Although, Cloud didn’t seem to see his obvious mistakes.

 

"Then no wonder you're mumbling! It must hurt pretty bad. Come." Cloud wasted no time, any other concerns pushed away as he went medic mode and put Squall's health above all else. He grabbed Squall by the wrist and marched to the ward with him in tow. Once they were by the desk, Cloud grabbed the taller teen by the shoulders and carefully pushed him down to sit on the bed.

"Any other symptoms? Dizziness? Nausea?" Cloud asked quickly but in a professional manner as he looked into Squall's eyes with a flashlight. He then took Squall’s wrist into a pincer grasp to take his pulse, Cloud stared at his watch as he did so. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

 

Squall shifted awkwardly as Cloud fussed about him, feeling more and more stupid as Cloud asked each question, took his pulse and his reflexes … What had he done?

Squall wasn't really sick! Hyne ... and he felt so embarrassed about accidently implying that he was ill, and for getting Cloud so worked up, that he didn't dare correct them both and say he was actually perfectly healthy. Though, staying silent about the misunderstanding made this situation feel really underhanded somehow … like he was tricking Cloud for attention or lying for medicine like some lazy students did. But, in his defence, he didn't think that admitting to _just_ a headache would get the cute medic so responsive. He was really taking his job seriously ...

So, wallowing in mortification with a heavily dented sense of dignity, he resigned himself to this ploy, and tried to curl in on himself as he mumbled answers for Cloud’s questions; "Not long ... " _Only since I met you. I wish I could talk to you ..._ he closed his eyes, pretty miserable with himself.

 

Cloud stopped his actions momentarily, Squall’s tone had been a little soft. Noticing the dispirited demeanor, with concern he placed a gentle hand on Squall's shoulder.

"You sure?" he insisted, pretty convinced that Squall might have had this fever for a while. "May I please examine your scar?" he would have tilted Squall's head up himself, but he wasn't certain of how much pain the other was feeling he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Squall.

_I really hope his wound is not infected...._

 

Squall nodded, he took a breath and closed his eyes and turned his head up. There was nothing wrong with it. He knew. But Cloud still looked concerned.

 

When Squall lifted his head, Cloud put on his glasses again and he leaned in just a little closer to Squall; face crinkled in concentration. Careful pale fingers dug into Squall's cheek as they subtly tilted the head this way and that, attentively examining the darkening scar.

"Hmmm...nothing seems wrong with it, thankfully. Sooo, have you spent too much time in the rain then? Have you been resting properly?" questions to find the answer as to why would Squall feel sick; retrieving his hands to caress his chin in thought.

 

“I’ve been resting …” Squall mumbled, or grumbled, he was still feeling irritated with himself; He was acting like such a fool. _Moron._ The Gods must have been laughing at him, he was so pathetically pliant before a cute teenager … this wasn’t meant to happen.

While stealthily sulking, Squall slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out an empty potion bottle, may as well do what he came here to do; "Um ... thanks," he held it out a bit awkwardly.

 

Cloud's brainstorming got interrupted as Squall presented him with the empty potion bottle. "Oh? That's from the potion I gave you … di-did it … work?" Cloud's bashful nature was returning, hoping, **_praying_** that his own creation had served its purpose.

 

Squall nodded, "Yes. It was ..." He glanced up and instantly went a little slack jawed at the shy smile the medic wore, "... amazing ..." He turned beet-red as soon as his mind caught up to his mouth. _Oh Hyne, what the hell?_

 _Abort! Abort!_  
Squall jumped up, which in hindsight was a _terrible_ idea because it put them really close together and Squall realised that Cloud was adorably shorter than him, but the perfect height to hold or kiss-

 _Wait what?_ Squall cleared his throat, blurted out the first thing he could think of and abruptly walked out: "Thanks ... Sorry."

Moments later, the slamming of the door out in the corridor woke Squall up from his panicked, floundering daze, and he finally had the brainspace to realise what he'd done: He'd gone in with the best intentions to thank Cloud for his help and ask if he'd like to go for a drink sometime, and then royally screwed it all up by stuttering; and he received a medical examination instead of a number or conversation to boot. Then, to top it all off, as if his floundering hadn’t been embarrassing enough, he’d just ran out on him … no explanation.

_Shit. I’ll never be able to show my face again._

Hands in his pockets he shuffled away, glad that he was alone as usual. Though alone with his thoughts wasn’t too much of an improvement as he still had Cloud on his mind. He was such a creep, he'd barely said a word to Cloud and he was thinking about stealing a kiss or holding his hand …

On the bright side, having Cloud fuss over him for a few short minutes was not the worst thing in the world …

Squall promptly smacked both hands over his face. _Oh Hyne, Why?_ he cursed and headed away as fast as was socially acceptable to go sulk ...

 

On the other side of the room, to say that Cloud was taken aback was the least. “What … just … happened?” but no matter how much he blinked at the door the answer would not come. The empty potion bottle in one hand as he scratched his head. Cloud retraced the order of events searching for anything that he might have missed or anything he might have done to make Squall so twitchy.

"... … Was it something I said?" he questioned himself but he was certain that he hadn't said anything wrong …

Slowly, Cloud  looked at the bottle while humming softly "He didn't even gave me the chance to  ask him if he needed more medicine ..." Cloud was concerned at the fact that Squall had just walked off without any treatment. For a moment he considered if he should try to catch up and ask him.

Notwithstanding, if Squall left, it was maybe because he didn't feel _too_ sick … Or maybe he had important things to take care of. The scar wasn't infected which was a relief … maybe Squall was just tired. Cloud reminded himself to tell Dr. Kadowaki about it later, regardless. “I barely even got the chance to talk to him….that’s a shame…” shoulders slumped; Cloud's hands cradled the bottle at chest level as he kept staring at it with a very soft but worried frown.

_I wonder if he’ll come back….I hope he's alright…_

* * *

Another two days later, and another two days of sulking, of feeling like a moron for failing so spectacularly at just talking like a human being to another human being - Squall was back at the medical bay. Back for another shot … at talking … to a perfectly normal person ... who just so happened to be very attractive, and kind and just generally sweet in every way- and really, really good at reducing Squall to a fumbling mess with just a look. Hyne, he had it bad.

Already Squall was having doubts and second thoughts. It wasn’t like his previous attempt was great for instilling confidence; he ran out mid conversation!

Squall winced just recalling his less than elegant escape.

 _Come on, Squall Leonhart, just saying 'hello' can't be that difficult, right?_ He made his way to the medbay with false confidence, yet determined to give this another chance. The image of Cloud smiling in his mind had him returning, willing to make another fool of himself for another glimpse of that smile.

He would have come the day before but it had been Cloud's day off, Dr Kadowaki looked a bit too smug when she told him that, but _... whatever._

_All I want to do, is thank him for helping me, apologise for confusing him the last time, and to ask if he wants to hang out sometime. Three things, really simple. For the last time, it's not that hard, a Moron could do this! I won’t have my life turn into a comedy show._

With a firm nod Squall walked inside and raised his hand to knock on the office door when Cloud walked out polishing his glasses and looking adorable with a pile of papers under his arm. The frown of concentration, the little crease in his brow, the way his tongue stuck out with his intense focus, the chocobo patterned handkerchief; all completely KO'ed Squall's attempt at normality and his brain defaulted to his awkward inner self in the face of sheer adorableness. _Comedy show it is then. Hyne ... why do you hate me?_

 

 _I_ **_really hate_ ** _smudges on my glasses ..._ Cloud was often told that he can get too focused sometimes. On a routine type of day, right now was such an occasion. Cloud failed to see that a certain love stricken brunette stood in his way. The short teen bumped into Squall so hard that an 'uf' came out of his mouth as he stumbled back. Though he managed to keep his balance, all of the papers he was carrying along with his glasses and handkerchief fell to the ground; scattered. Confused Cloud shook his head, he was sure that he couldn’t have hit the wall, he knew where he had been going. He looked up startled, to find someone he had not expected to bump into...much less literally. Cloud’s blue eyes went wide enough for Squall to notice the green around his pupils.

"S-S-Squall?! I'm sorry!" Cloud apologized in alarm holding one side of his head.

 

"Sorry!" Squall said at the same time. They took a moment to stare at each other and chuckled a bit humorously, and nervously, at their synchronisation. Squall swallowed hard as he tore his eyes away from Cloud's dual-coloured eyes, the hidden green shade so apparent to him now and mesmerising (too bad it was rude to stare), and his gaze landed on the many papers strewn about.

He bit his lip, thinking how much of a pain this would be to reorganise, then got on one knee to help pick them up. "B-been busy?"

 _Well ... okay, that's a sentence spoken like a normal person. But it's not what I came here to say!_ He spotted the handkerchief and curiously picked it up too, it was obviously Cloud’s. He held it a moment, admiring how the feathery heads of the chibi-chocobos looked a lot like Cloud's hair. His mouth turned up in a small smile as he glanced between them, _and I thought you couldn't get any cuter …_

 

"S-sort of" Cloud stuttered in reply as he bent down almost at the same time Squall did. First he picked up his glasses, relieved that there wasn’t any damage on them. Secondly he reached for his handkerchief but Squall beat him to it. When he looked up he saw a smile spread across Squall’s face. In that moment Cloud had a pretty good idea of what the other was thinking, but when Squall looked at him his suspicion was confirmed.

"Yea … I know ... It's my hair.” Cloud said tiredly, as if it were something he has long given up on refuting. But then he chuckled sheepishly while a bit of pink dusted his cheeks “People call me chocobo head for a reason, no?"

 

Whoever called Cloud 'chocobo' was a genius. Squall chuckled, unable to help himself as he returned the cloth. “Suits you,” he mumbled, a little blush on his cheeks

 

"Tha-thank you …? " blushing Cloud cleared his throat shyly taking back the hanky to then stuff it into his pocket. Not sure if he should have specified that he was thanking Squall for the help and not the … compliment?

Squall handed over a few papers and Cloud haphazardly set them into a pile then set them under his arm  as he stood. Squall stood along with him as the silver eyes were now on Cloud again.

"So. What ... brings you here? Are you alright?" Cloud cleared his throat  in an attempt to chase away the nerves and embarrassment out of his voice.

 

Squall made sure that Cloud had a good grip on all his papers before he attempted to say what he'd come here to say ... which was important ... and well planned ... yeah, it was .... it was ... er … _Oh Hyne, what did I want to say?_

It must have been important, it better have been important, he'd disrupted Cloud's day to say this! Squall rubbed his jaw absently, looking at his shoes every few seconds as looking at Cloud just wiped his brain of all class and intelligence and filled it with _he's so cute .._.

He squeezed his eyes closed and wracked his brain for the answer, "Um, I needed to see you," he mumbled, stalling for time as he tried to recall what the chocobo hanky had made him forget.

 

Cloud leaned in to look at Squall closer; at the way he rubbed his jaw, how he looked down with a crinkle on his eyebrows. That made Cloud wonder: "Are you in pain again, Squall?" Cloud raised an eyebrow at him as Squall looked at him with a somewhat bewildered face with no clear answer.

Nonetheless, Cloud sighed helplessly as he figured that Squall would not be here rubbing his jaw if it wasn’t bothering him. "You should take it a little more easy, you know." Cloud recommended honestly concerned by Squall’s apparent recklessness ... Or maybe it was clumsiness? Either way, he still though Squall should be careful.

Squall only blinked at him a few times again, still speechless, causing Cloud to huff with a half smile. "Follow me, I can give you something for the pain." he gestured with his head for Squall to follow him into the office.

Cloud's office was small, but very organized. A small hardwood desk stood elegantly in the middle and behind it a black comfy looking. Archives to one side gave it the sense of professionalism while the large glass windows on the other side gave it a more homey feel; The sun rays that filtered through lighted the room well enough for Cloud to have the lights off. On top of the desk was a large golden name tag with bold letters that read: Cloud Strife; situated at the perfect angle for it to be the first thing to catch someone’s eyes when they came in. One corner of the desk had a variety of medicinal books, some of them looked like they had recipes for medicinal herbs for potions and other concoctions; various bookmarks and papers protruded from the top of all of them. Those were the pages that peaked Cloud’s interest the most. The other corner had two or three magazines that had to do with motorcycles, a little light reading for breaks or when days were too slow.

Curiously, on one side of the name tag was a miniature model of what seemed to be an expensive bike. In contrast, parallel to said model was a medium sized plush doll. A fluffy looking gray wolf with button eyes: Looking old and a little worn, it's head even lolled to one side. Around its neck was  a collar with a bone shaped tag that read: Fenrir. And around one of its legs was a stainless steel chain like bracelet.

Chewed pens that might have suffered the wrath of Cloud's teeth where inside a single big mug that also had a wolf, though this one was more realistic in it's features; fur drawn cascading down in majestical strokes; looking at whoever stared at the mug. And of course, Cloud’s office wouldn’t be complete if it didn’t have a chocobo figure guarding the computer that sat at one of the ends of the desk.

"So I'm guessing your jaw is bothering you? Did you take a hit in a fight or something?" Cloud inquired as he set his papers down offering Squall a friendly smile.

 

Squall blushed, "... Fell ..." _fell for you._

Once again, he was so embarrassed that he'd given Cloud the wrong idea about why he had come to see him that he couldn't find enough courage to correct him. Again. Plus, he looked so pleased to be able to help …

_So cute._

The desk caught his eye this time, it was so personalised and lived in that Squall was interested. He spotted several magazines on subjects other than medicine and he almost reached out to turn a few pages, overcome with curiosity; what pages did Cloud read? Was it a monthly subscription? Where did Cloud's attention go within the ink? -It was like a glimpse into Cloud’s world, a hint at where his mind went and how he lightened his days. Squall wished he knew those paths already ...

However, he couldn't hold himself back from touching when he spotted the little plush wolf. He reached out and gently stroked one grey ear with a smile. _Does Cloud like wolves?_

He saw the mug too and decided that it must be the case. His brain started wondering what about wolves drew Cloud to them, since Chocobos seemed to have been put on him by a friend or family member- just remembering the handkerchief made Squall want to reach across and fluff Cloud's hair.

As his eyes wandered he picked up other little signs of life; bitten pens, probably restless behaviour; wolves as a personal theme, likely there was some kind of trait they represented that appealed to Cloud be it aesthetic or symbolic, loyalty perhaps; a model of a personalised bike, someone was secretly adventurous, or he longed to travel. Seeing all this life made Squall feel more at ease, Cloud wasn’t just someone who was cute, he had an entire life and world that built him up. Just like Squall did. Squall shyly wondered if he would be lucky enough to be invited into Cloud’s world ...

While observing and wondering he didn't realise that he was still touching the wolf's ears with a fond smile. A thought bubbled up, from a memory long faded; _I used to have a lion of this make, long time ago, I remember the button eyes …_

 

Waiting for his answer, Cloud watched Squall curiously as the other seemed to have lost himself in thought. It was a surprise to see the sudden fond smile that shaped Squall's mouth when he reached out to caress one of 'Fenrir's' ears with such tenderness.

"Do you like Fenrir?” Squall looked at him and then Cloud gestured fondly at the little wolf  "It may be childish but … he's been with me since forever. He helped get through many nightmares." Though in truth the stuffed animal still did. At least when his night terrors were at their worst. But not that Cloud would openly admit that … it could be embarrassing for a seventeen year old to sometimes find some comfort in such a thing. _Especially_ if that someone was a SeeD cadet.

 

Squall glanced up at Cloud when he mentioned the night terrors. Shocked and hurting in his chest at the thought of Cloud in pain or scared. His concerns rose, he wondered why ... but he hesitated to ask, after all, they barely knew each other and it was unreasonable to ask about something so private.

However, he added it to his growing knowledge about Cloud and returned his eyes to the plush toy, it was so worn and loved. Around one plush foot was a silver bracelet of sturdy chain, it looked worn too, subtle differences in the links where tiny scratches or dent occurred, and where the little screws of the chain had turned discoloured with time next to skin. While the chain itself was a personal addition it did not take away the sweetness of the plush, it was very soft, the stuffing lesser in areas squeezed tight in hugs.

Squall's knees felt a bit weak with adoration as he imagined Cloud packing this little guy up into his bag and out every day to bring him to work. _It must be a crime to be this cute,_ he thought.

He shyly picked up the toy and looked at the bright button eyes, drawn to them again and again. "I used to have the lion plush ... I think ..." the buttons were _so_ familiar but ... he couldn't conjure an image of the lion toy in his hands, or on his pillow, or in a school bag. He just knew the design, and these unique buttons above anything; the memory was blurry, but familiar.

 

As he listened to Squall, Cloud bent down to a low drawer in his desk, where he would keep the potions he made. “Oh really?” Cloud was genuinely curious about that piece of information. He recalled seeing the lion version of his plush back when he was little. Nowadays this toy was rare.

Had it been anyone else, Cloud would have discreetly told them to put the little wolf down or discretely taken him from their hands. He knew he wasn't a child anymore, but Fenrir meant _a lot_ to him. However, the meticulous way Squall held the toy mixed with such a warm expression put that unease to rest; In fact it didn't emerge at all.

Under that stoic mask and quiet demeanor, Cloud found a sweetness to Squall that actually spawned affection for the young man. _He seems like a very sweet and nice guy … perhaps he's misunderstood …_  

"But wait … You _think_ you had it?" Cloud stood up with a potion for Squall, looking at him with a curious frown. Cloud thought that one would remember things that had significant value, or things about their childhood so he was a little confused at Squall’s choice of words.

 

Squall blinked up at Cloud and then nervously looked back down at the toy. "Er ... Guardian Forces." he fondled Fenrir's ear with a distant expression in his eyes, mentally reaching for something that was no longer there …

"Junctioning with a Guardian Force, or many Guardian Forces, is rumoured to cause memory loss over long periods of sustained use, but only one person has displayed symptoms enough to make that claim. Therefore it is regarded as a rumour, not a scientific claim." He recited the information on reflex, it was a question he was asked a lot by visitors and he had to represent the Academy’s position on the subject. He recalled Selphie, who sometimes forgot how to walk in a straight line, and how she had been Junctioned since she was small- she couldn't remember her childhood at all.

Squall looked back to Cloud and held the toy out to him with a sigh, "... it's true though." he didn't want to lie about his personal experience. Shiva, Ifrit and Quezacotl were clearly affecting _some_ things. "I can remember a lion plush with these button eyes ... but I don't know if it was mine. Or ... anything ..."

 

Holding the potion, Cloud shaped his mouth into a silent 'oh'; his expression turning a bit sad and worried. With his free hand he slowly took Fenrir from Squall's hand.

"I've heard about those; _read_ about them … so you use Guardian Forces too?" Cloud spoke gently looking up at Squall with concern while putting Fenrir back on his 'guard duty'.

He just couldn’t imagine how terrible must be for someone to have their mind all mixed up, and after realising that Squall was a nice person it hurt Cloud to think that Squall was suffering the same.

 

Squall nodded, blushing a bit when he saw the potion that he didn't need- _oh Hyne. I hope the Guardian Forces make me forget this event one day._

"Th-three," he admitted. He felt his stutters return when Cloud gave him that look of concern and worry, it pulled his heart so much his throat closed off.

He looked at his hands and at the medicine and felt bad enough for messing Cloud around that he shared a bit more information about his experience, "Shiva, Ifrit, Quezacotl ... Ice, Fire, Lightning. I'll ... I'll probably have to Junction with more as my career progresses. The strengths and abilities of each one improve our fighters tenfold, and more combined are," he made the mistake of looking up into Cloud's face as he talked and his stuttering returned, "... er ... really good."

 _... Moron. That was so lame._ He rubbed at his scar, fighting the blush that was creeping up his neck. _So lame! I was doing so well._

 

Cloud didn't like the idea of Squall risking so much for a Guardian Force and for a moment he was going to question it. But he knew better, it was Squall's personal decision and they barely knew each other for him to question Squall.

"Well, just be careful," is what Cloud blurted out, and to not sound so obtrusive, he followed up with; "You can take this for your jaw.” he handed out the bottle in his hands once again shy and blushing at the idea of Squall using another of his recipes, “It’s a new potion I made … It should work better than regular pills..."  he shrugged a shoulder as a sign of humility.

 

Squall nodded and tried to pocket the bottle when someone cleared their throat at the doorway.

Dr Kadowaki stood there, smiling knowingly. Considering that the coffee machine was literally **_next door_** in the 'staff only area' Squall deduced that there was **_no way_** Dr. K's 'iced' coffee would have melted that fast … Ergo, that could only mean **one** thing. **_Please_** _don't tell me she heard … please don't tell me she heard …_

She smirked and Squall knew he was _doomed_. His faced turned red and he turned around fast and stood to attention, "Doctor."

Dr Kadowaki waved her hand at his salute, "Oh Squall I'm just a Doctor, calm down. At ease, cadet," she chuckled. She walked in and put her coffee down on her desk, turning to Cloud "Have you finished the files Cloud? Or has Mr Cool here been taking up all your time?" she smirked again and Squall wanted to vanish or fall through the floor, or something, at the obvious teasing. She normally teased him, but this was different when Cloud was here to listen too!

 

"Oh! Doctor!" exclaimed chipperly before bowing his head respectfully. Completely oblivious to Squall's inner panicking and the Doctor’s teasing completely went over his head. "I did finish those files! I was just helping Squall here with the pain he has on his jaw, right Squall?" he said looking from Dr. Kadowaki then back to Squall, his smile as bright as the sun.

 

Dr Kadowaki crossed her arms, "Is that so ..." she drawled. She stifled a laugh when she saw Squall standing there looking perfectly healthy, but incredibly flustered. She couldn’t help but tease the normally composed cadet some more; "What was it this time, another headache? Toothache, too much sweet in your life?"

Squall glared at her when she looked pointedly at Cloud. "... whatever."

Dr Kadowaki nodded, holding back another laugh. But as she looked at the two teens together she wondered if perhaps they needed a little push to find more of that common ground she had listened in on?

She put a hand to her chin, feigning a thoughtful appearance while she was internally plotting something a little devious; "That makes _three_ times you've successfully cured one Squall of his ailments. You're building a record for yourself Cloud, and you're so much more confident already, you haven't asked for my help at all." Dr Kadowaki smiled proudly, "A bit more training on observation and you'll make a fine Doctor one day, oh dear, I'll have to find a new assistant so soon," she chuckled.

Squall smiled at Cloud, happy that he was ... kinda helping. _Well ... it's just confidence, right? Yeah, nothing permanent or misleading; it’s not like he found a serious illness in me by accident, just a headache ... I might need this potion one day for a real headache ... named Seifer …_

He was just about to add his own words of congratulations when Dr Kadowaki cut him off:

"In fact you're _so_ good I believe you've earned yourself a promotion." She slyly looked at Squall and tilted her head, "How do you like the sound of being made Squall's primary school Doctor?"

Squall paled alarmingly fast. **_What?_ **

 

As the praises came Cloud went more slack jawed; holding his hair in incredulity looking from Squall then to his mentor. He really did not realize that he hadn't asked the Doctor for help or any sort of guidance.

"Me-me? A **_doctor_ ** ?!" Cloud pointed at himself with both fingers to which Dr. Kadowaki simply hummed nodding her head. This caused Cloud to bounce a little while covering his mouth with both hands " _I-I_ get to be someone's call to?! Oh _Hyne,_ " the young assistant just couldn't believe it, he was both excited and nervous. _But so_ **_soon?!_ ** _Wow I never thought it’d be that quick!_

He turned to pace from sided to side a few times as he mumbled to himself "Such a big responsibility, but it's what I've always wanted! So much to learn, so much to---" cutting himself off Cloud ran to shake Kadowaki's hand excitedly; "I promise I won't let you down!"

Dr. Kadowaki chuckled at Cloud’s very adorable enthusiasm “I’m sure you won’t Cloud.”

Suddenly, it struck Cloud that in his excitement he forgot one simple thing: To ask Squall if _he_ was okay with the idea. Cloud deflated a little, then abruptly turned to look at Squall with a sheepish face and a pretty prominent red upon his cheeks

"I mean … is that okay with you … S-Squall?" the question unsure and shy as Cloud looked down poking his two index fingers together.

 

Squall was ... suffering from a heart attack. Probably. Definitely. _Oh Hyne save me,_ he prayed as he witnessed Cloud's adorable reaction to a 'promotion'. He _bounced_ in place. _Fucking_ **bounced** like a child at christmas. Squall's heart had palpitations with every hop, and each little jump had his stomach flipping.

_So cute …_

But this 'Promotion', Squall labeled it ‘Dr Kadowaki being cruel’, wasn't just a given. While Squall was wracking his brain to try and remember whatever horrible thing he did to the Doctor so he could apologise and make her _stop,_ Cloud had realised a little escape route for him ... when Cloud asked _him_ if it was fine … he had to agree to this too ...

Squall felt his heart squeeze itself.

Cloud wanted this **_so_ ** badly. Still, Dr Kadowaki was doing this on purpose to mess with him and he couldn't possibly go along with it! But ... Cloud looked so happy and excited. _Damnit, no way_ , he would **_not_ ** be used as someone's source of amusement, he was his own man- _oh_ …

Cloud's face was falling a bit, his bouncing had stopped, the light in his eyes was waning, _Hyne’s sake,_ ** _even_** his hair looked like it was _deflating…_ and his hands were clasped in unconscious plea or prayer for Squall to say ‘yes’ …

Squall closed his eyes; _Hyne, how can I say ‘No’ to that?_

He gripped his hands into fists, opened his eyes (ignored Dr Kadowaki smirking at him) and nodded jerkily, "Y-yes, it's fine ... _Doctor_ Strife." Cloud's reaction was worth the bruise to his pride.

 

 _Dr. Strife_. Cloud was aware that he wasn't officially a doctor yet … But Hyne did it have a nice ring to it. He was just so honored and excited and nervous, and, and … He could only blink at Squall, the blush getting a bit darker, his cerulean eyes accentuated by his surprise and joy. In a burst of excitement, against better judgement, he leapt towards Squall to give him a tight embrace of gratitude. Though he didn't linger, he didn't want to make the situation awkward so he stepped back and clamped Squall's hand between both of his to shake them vigorously

"Thanks so much Squall! I promise I will aid you in any way I can!" Cloud flashed him a very big smile.

 

 _He hugged me._ Squall blinked at him, stunned. He wasn't used to being hugged, and it showed, his arms held up and away from Cloud with a slightly alarmed expression on his face as he looked down at the blond clinging to him. But, even though he wasn’t used to it, or expecting it, he felt oddly cold when Cloud took a step back.

That smile reappeared and Squall had to glance away as he felt all the blood rush to his head to paint him red. _That's not fair!_

Cloud took his hand between both of his and shook enthusiastically enough to shake his entire upper body.

Dr Kadowaki chuckled at his expense, deeply amused by his situation and Squall felt his pride dent a bit more; _That's not fair either! You evil doctor, I'm glad I won't have to see_ you _anymore._ He wouldn’t have to put up with her and her teasing comments any longer, what a relief. However, his triumphant train of thought just reminded him once again that Cloud was now his new doctor …

Squall barely had enough brain functions left to stutter a polite excuse to escape.

He turned with a nervous smile for Cloud, one that Cloud sweetly returned which caused another set of Squall’s brain cells to swoon, and Squall almost ran for the door- and entirely missed it.

**Smack!**

 

Squall honest to goodness _speed walked_ into the **_wall_ ** . Both medics in the room flinched: Cloud gasped covering his mouth while Dr. Kadowaki winced. The poor guy met the wall with a thud so loud the wall _trembled!_

Cloud had rushed towards Squall in less than a heartbeat.

"Hyne Squall, you gotta be careful! Gee, you're really clumsy aren't you?" Cloud's tone was worried and gentle, carefully prying Squall's hand from his nose to examine the damage. A small trickle of blood ran out of a still sensitive part of his scar … and a lot more of the red liquid ran out of Squall's nostrils.

Cloud gasped absolute shock in both tone and face. "Oh Squall you're---Just how hard _did_ you hit that wall?!!" although, Cloud had hoped that the sound was worst than the actual impact. He reminded himself that the impact had _sounded_ pretty hard, how could he have kept so optimistic when the wall **_shook_ ** for Hyne's sake! Immediately, Cloud set about to look for his first aid kit.

Dr. Kadowaki, past her initial surprise, kept her cool, her arms folded neatly over her torso. Who would have thought that her sweet little assistant (or anyone for that matter) would have such a strong impact on Squall 'Mr. I'm so cool and broody' Leonhart. The silent young Lion of Balamb.

"I guess _now_ you'll have a _real_ use for that potion, yes?" the Doctor intended to sound nonchalant, but not without letting at least the slightest amount of smug seep through her tone or body language.

 

The collision didn't register at first. Squall meant to walk through the door, he was so sure the door was _right_ in front of him. But his nose ached and reminded him that, no, no it wasn't there, it was two feet to his left. At least.

Squall touched the blood and blinked a bit more, trying to process what the heck just happened while Cloud came up to him. _What ... how?_ Squall frantically had both hands under his nose to try and catch the trickles of blood that gushed from his injured face, he was more shocked than anyone in the room.

Cloud's touch cleared his head a little bit, though he blushed in complete mortification when he realised that he'd just walked into a wall in front of Cloud Strife, _Way to go Leonhart._

He sighed and ducked his head, sending the wall a slight pout when Cloud frantically rushed away to fetch some bandages for his face. Again. - _Hyne ... someone is messing with me. How did I turn into such a fool?_

With no answer, other than the obvious - the effect Cloud had on him - Squall stood there, entirely fine to pretend that this hadn't happened …

Then Dr Kadowaki spoke.

Squall whipped his head around and glared at the good doctor. ‘ _I'll have use for the potion’- You smug little ...._ "Go talk to a wall."

Dr Kadowaki chuckled at the teen’s angry snap, and walked forwards to see the damage herself. It was impressive, his nose was swollen, his eyes dazed, and he was bleeding quite profusely. Not to mention the damage he’d done to her wall, she sat him in a chair to ease his poor coordination and eyed the wall that now had a crack in it. With a laugh she imagined she could make out the shape of Squall’s nose imprinted within the damaged plaster. She considered framing that part of the wall … for a keepsake.

"No thanks," she responded gleefully, having too much fun for Squall's liking. She smirked, "I'd rather not, it looks painful," and she poked his nose and Squall let out a pained yowl and batted her away as she smirked at him. Her smirk got wider when the pattering of Cloud’s hurried feet got even faster in response to his pain.

Squall blushed some more and ducked his head. Defeated. _You're evil ..._

 

Had he been a dog, Cloud was sure his ears would have perked at Squall's yelp. Hastily,  he gathered his kit, letting out a soft gasp when it almost fell out of his arms. Then he rushed to the brunette.

"Oh Squall," something pretty close to a coo "looks like I'll have to keep a close eye on you ..." even though there was a smile on his face,  Cloud's words were shy as he looked at Squall over the rim of his glasses. He was Squall's doctor now, so he had to make sure he was completely fine. _Guess I won’t  be having ‘slow’ days anymore with you as my patient._

Dr. Kadowaki on the other hand still had the smug smirks on her face, nodding softly to herself in approval; _so Squall has a rather tender spot for little Cloud ... Oh Squall, this has only just begun._


	2. Appointment 2: Might be contagious.

Dr Kadowaki waited patiently for four days for Squall to show his face through the medbay door again- and not the wall like the last time. But he never showed. By the third day she was restless, and by the fourth she was seriously considering calling him from her office desk to ask what was taking him so long. She frowned as she impatiently sat at the start of the fifth day with her chair facing the door; _ You can't ask Cloud on a date by staying away from him, Mr Cool Leonhart _ . She huffed.

It seemed that Squall wasn't brave enough to come limping back after that last blow to his pride, and his face. Even the lure of 'Dr Strife' wasn't enough for him to walk in, not after the last,  _ literal _ , walk-in.

_ Teenagers .. _ . She huffed, sipping her iced coffee again.  _ Too busy thinking about being cool, not enough time spent doing what's necessary for it. _

Thankfully, she had expertly planned for this. She looked at Cloud who was innocently chewing a pen and going over some notes, and decided to put her plan into action; Dr Kadowaki would use Cloud’s new position as Squall's official doctor to her- ahem,  _ their  _ advantage. She folded her papers away,  _ I do believe it’s time for Squall to have a check up, better inform his Doctor of his new duties. _

Dr Kadowaki got up and crossed the room with a smile, "Cloud, honey, do you have a moment?"

 

As per usual, so submerged in his studies Cloud took several moments to realize he had been called. In fact, he didn’t noticed at all and instead of answering he mumbled something, probably reading under his breath.

Dr. Kadowaki sighed shaking her head helplessly, "Cloooouuuuuudddd," she drawled sweetly whilst snapping her fingers to get the boy's attention. That seemed to have done the trick. 

"Huh? Oh! Yes ma'am?" Cloud looked up at her, the pen fell out of his mouth and clattered on the desk.

Again, Dr. Kadowaki sighed helplessly at her assistant's habits. Hooking Squall and Cloud up was going to be a handful … But that would not deter her. "I said: do you have a moment?"

Cloud sat straight, curious and polite. "Sure. What can I do for you?"

 

Dr Kadowaki shook her head fondly, the pen dropping from his mouth made her chuckle, "Distracted with something, my dear assistant?" She saw the medical notes and looked pleased, "Oh no, not at all, hard at work I see- you know speaking of medical notes, I think that your patient's file might need to be updated." She smiled and waited for Cloud to realise what she meant, meanwhile she silently cooed over the adorable head tilt he gave her as he puzzled out what she was saying.

 

"My … Patient?" for a moment he was at a loss, the words from his studies still held onto his brain. Then it hit him.

"Oh!  Squall?  I haven't seen him around." Cloud picked up his pen then idly chewed on it again in thought. He then stood up saying: "What needs to be updated, exactly?"

"It's just a general check up. It wouldn't hurt to check on his nose ... Between the scar and and that hit from the wall ... " thinking back on it Dr. Kadowaki couldn't stop the snort even when she covered her mouth.

Cloud half smiled but he didn't laugh, he had felt very sorry for Squall. "Come on Doctor,  don't be cruel."

"Sorry dear ... To see someone like  _ Squall  _ act so clumsily ... It is pretty amusing …  And for such an innocent reason too ..." she mumbled the last bit and Cloud tilted his head not having heard it.

"What was that?" he asked.

Kadowaki shook her head "Nothing dear, nothing ... Anyways you might have to hunt him down, seeing as he hasn’t been here for a couple of days."

Cloud hummed thoughtfully, all the times he has encountered Squall have been here, in his office; an area he was familiar with and that he rarely left. Cloud had no idea where could he find the brunette. "But where? Do you know by any chance?"

 

Dr Kadowaki tapped her hand on the wood of the desk in a moment of thought before saying, "Knowing him ... he'll either be in class or sparing, if he's not in a study hour- I'd check with his instructor Quistis, she'll know. I can call her from my desk phone if you'd like? Or you can go to her office, she's on this floor near the training courts." She wrote down Quistis's office number and hoped that Cloud was familiar enough with the numbering system to know where he was going.

She smiled at him, proud at how readily he took to these unexpected, additional tasks, "Such a good Doctor already, not a word of complaint for looking out for him." She patted his extra bouncy hair and they shared a fond laugh, " _ Doctor _ Strife."

 

Cloud's cheeks turned a little red when she called him that, his head bending down a little when his hair was patted and then bounced right back up. His heart always leapt when he was addressed by that title as it still felt so surreal to Cloud.

"I have to take care of him … 'Tis my job …" Cloud mumbled shyly while also admitting that he was developing a soft spot for the older teen. He wanted to make sure Squall was alright so he was taking his new responsibility very seriously.

And Dr. Kadowaki knew her assistant enough to be able to tell as much. She smiled to herself until Cloud raised his head again saying : "Um ... could … she be called first, please? I'd hate to arrive announced ..."

 

Dr Kadowaki liked the sensible suggestion, and told him as much, "She's such a busy woman with all those teenagers to look after, calling ahead is probably a good idea." Complement delivered, the Doctor went to her phone and picked it up to call the teacher, she glanced through her little phonebook of staff, dialed, and waited for Quistis to pick up.

She kept waiting ...

After two minutes of dial tone she was put through to her voicemail. Dr Kadowaki held the phone away from her ear and tutted, a little annoyed at the wait, "Oh, she's not in her office. Must be an arena day- her classroom is so close she normally hears it." Dr Kadowaki put the phone down and thought for a moment, before turning to Cloud. "There's no answer, dear, you'll have to track her or Squall down yourself. I imagine they're both in the sparring arena. That's usually why she doesn't answer- she gets very into her job."

Cloud had been moving about gathering his things for the visit as she addressed the room in spoken thought. Dr Kadowaki crossed her arms to hide her concern as she watched how eager he was to do his job, despite no clear direction … “Do you know the way, Cloud? Will you be okay?” she checked.

 

Cloud puffed blowing his bangs making a quick assessment of his tools to make sure he had everything in his messenger bag. He wasn’t entirely sure of where he was supposed to go but he wouldn’t let that stop him. “I’m not entirely sure but … I’ll be okay Dr. Kadowaki. If anything I can get a map or ask for directions.”  _ Preferably the map though .. _ . 

The Doctor hummed a bit uncertain but decided to trust Cloud’s judgment, the boy would need to learn how to move about on his own. “Very well. Best be on your way then.”

"Thank you Dr. Kadowaki." Cloud bowed respectfully, as always. Thereupon he put on his large messenger bag. His reading glasses and his favorite pen were tucked into the top pocket of his coat which he then patted.

"Ok. Wish me luck,” he said with a smile to which Dr. Kadowaki smiled back and nodded.

"Go get him, tiger. Remember: find her office and you'll find the arena," and she patted his back in encouragement.

Then Cloud was off.

First thing he did was to get his hands on a map. From there Cloud walked through the school not stalling too much but he did took notice of his surroundings. He sketched a mental map for future reference. “Learning on the job as they say” he mumbled to himself as he read the map.

Despite being unfamiliar  with most of the surroundings, Cloud was  feeling confident  that he  would get to his destination.   
_ So  the  training arena huh?....I  wonder  if  I'll see  Squall in  action.... That'd be  super  cool, I bet, _ smiling  to  himself he  picked  up  his  pace, the  prospect of  seeing  the  aspiring  SeeD in  his  element  made  Cloud's heart  beat  with  excitement.

\----------------------------------------

_ Slash. Block. Deflect. Slash. Counter. Shield. Hold! _

Squall disengaged his opponent with a solid kick to their chest and they stood a few yards apart, sizing each other up for new weaknesses or signs of fatigue like a pair of predators.

Squall re-gripped his gunblade and scanned his opponent over; the student fought with a harpoon, a combination like a spear and a small, concealed dagger- Squall had forced his opponent to draw his reserve weapon very early on, and they had been battling for at least five whole minutes.

Raising his eyes back to his opponent's face, Squall saw them trying to catch their breath and smirked.  _ Tired? I'm just getting started. _ He held his gunblade ready and launched a new series of attacks that chased his opponent around and around the spar-zone, the attacks designed to exhaust and throw balance. Squall moved like a lion, using his energy sparingly and with patience. Though, he also had the predatory thrill as he chased his opponent into corner after corner, the red-haired teen struggled to keep the magically shielded blade (so as not to cause accidental cuts or broken bones) away from his vital organs.

He slashed at Squall's leg and caught his trousers, but Squall pressed his advantage, the redhead’s extended arm left him wide open for disarmament; He hadn't realised yet that Squall's weapon was both one-handed  _ and _ two handed.

Squall let go with one hand and elbowed his opponent in the throat, then immediately grabbed his wrist to disarm him of the dagger- the sneakier weapon of the two. As he let it go with a yell of pain Squall grabbed it himself and shoved his opponent back into the middle of the ring, wanting to laugh at the high the adrenaline had him on.

Amazingly, his fellow student didn't lose his balance and spun expertly to keep himself from going down. Squall easily blocked the returning spear with his gunblade and then they stood once again a few feet apart, the young man finally realising why Squall was known as the Lion of Balamb. He shifted in place, looking wary and plotting quickly.

Meanwhile, Squall glanced at the dagger in his hand. He examined it slowly, and then pocketed it with a smug look in his eyes.  _ You'll have to come get me if you want it back; _ this would compromise his long range advantage.

 

It hadn't taken long for Cloud to find the place he was looking for, and upon doing so he was relieved. He had first decided to check the office, just in case Quistis, or maybe even Squall were there. A knock, one quick peek but there was no one in the room so he proceeded onto the arena.

As soon as he entered the sound of clashing weapons resonated into his ears, adrenaline impregnating the air so much that it almost felt tangible.

_ Whoa … This place is amazing _ . Cloud thought as the glass doors slid open, walking in cautiously with an awed expression and timidly holding onto the sling of his bag.

The arena was much bigger than he thought making him let out a soft “Wow”.

Long stadium seats spectated at each side, three rows that people could chose to sit on stretched out almost as long as the arena itself. Cloud noted that the setup was reminiscent of a soccer field, only, instead of grass concrete was what made up the floor. A distinct smell filled Cloud’s nostrils and he tried to discern what each were. 

_ Smells like metal … No, magical energy? Can that even smell?....or maybe it’s powder? _

Cloud shrugged to himself as he made his way down to the spectator area where a few students stood either chatting, drinking water or watching the duel that was taking place. And when his eyes feel upon it his breath caught up in his throat even in first seconds of the wonderful display from a certain brunet. Powerful attacks, clever tactics for defense, and the masterful skills to disarm and thwart his opponent; Squall became the sole focus of Cloud's attention. Eyes went wide almost unblinking, for blinking felt as if he would miss the good parts of the action in front of him.

_ Wooowwww, that's very cool _ ! were the first words that went through Cloud's head. His young heart giving a leap each time Squall landed a hit or when the opponent landed a hit.

 

Squall’s opponent was irritated, clearly, that his weapon had been taken. But the smirk Squall wore got his blood boiling the most. Squall watched, interested and amused as his opponent pushed his red hair out of the way and got his weapon back up, the harpoon looked nasty, all ribs and hooks, but Squall knew that the redhead wouldn't dare throw it now. Not when his secondary weapon had been taken from him. He'd disarm himself.

Squall patiently waited for the student's patience to run out, a weapon like that, he'd just have to dodge it once then he'd have the advantage at close range, jumping in first would leave him vulnerable to being poked or impaled.

While he waited, coiled like a spring and poised to strike, the redhead’s patience ran out.

Squall sidestepped a precise stab and slashed diagonally with his gunblade, the student's trouser leg got caught but he threw himself back at the last second- good reflexes- and Squall stepped forward and slashed again.  **Clang!** Step, slash.  **Clang!** Step, slash. **Clang!** Step, slash.

Squall backed up his opponent again and again, with powerful and fast swings of his gunblade. He didn’t relent, controlling their movements and forcing him to go all the way to the edge of the sparing zone.

The redhead growled and threw a punch that Squall wasn't expecting. He took it in the shoulder and stepped back- letting up on the advantage. He growled, annoyed, and flipped the gunblade in his hand and swung in one smooth movement.

**CLANG! ... clatter …**

The harpoon was on the ground.

His opponent disarmed  _ and _ flat on his back. Squall held the gunblade under the redhead’s chin in a clean victory.

But, while Squall looked down at his opponent he felt a well of disappointment rise through him ... It had been over too fast. The chase, the hunt, the battle was over. He felt like a predator cheated by some sick or weak prey when he had been hunting for the best. He couldn’t go back to doing nothing, he’d be pacing around like a beast in a cage too small.  _ Damnit _ .

He saw, likewise, that the student was frustrated at being so easily outmatched. Squall waited another moment then carefully lay his weapon down outside the zone, he looked back at his opponent and held up his fists.

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "What are you playing at?"

"Do you want me to beat you twice?" Squall deadpanned, ready to start an unarmed fight to alleviate his boredom.

The student smirked and got up, "You know, you won fair and square. You don't have to give me another shot."

Squall smirked, he huffed a bit and quickly pulled his tank up to rub across his forehead, the sweat starting to distract him in the warm gym. "I know."

His opponent grinned, and raised his fists too; "You're going to regret that move, Leonhart, I'm better at close range," he gloated.

Squall said nothing, but his silver eyes lit up at the promise of a challenge.  _ So am I. _

 

The confidence, that smirk, it fit Squall so well that Cloud found himself smiling in response. Indeed watching Squall fight was as thrilling as he had anticipated. What an exciting fight! Cloud spectated with the same face a child would have if they were watching their favorite superhero fighting. He admired and was praising Squall's excellent combat skills. 

But, the more he stared the more his eyes began to wander without him really noticing. It's just that he was paying a little too much attention to certain details; like how Squall's toned arms flexed, for  example. The fine muscles were still in development but Cloud used his medical knowledge to predict just how buff those arms would look when Squall becomes more of an adult man. Squall moved to evade a hit and his hair swayed wildly, showing of its gloss under the lights. Cloud felt mesmerized at how untamed it looked, it showed a new side of Squall that he had not expected to see. But Cloud considered that the image suited Squall; made him look fierce, those pale eyes so focused made the gunblader look powerful; possessor of a strong heart. Majestic as a lion, which Cloud found ironic due to Squall’s last name.

_ How handsome …  _ Cloud felt heat crept upon his cheeks with the same slickness that the sweat drops slithered down Squall’s tanned skin. He shook his head and quickly hid his face in his hands.  _ Why does it feel so hot all of a sudden? ...  _ so much so that Cloud felt a bit lightheaded. Perhaps there was too much body heat around … yea that was probably it.

A sigh beside him made Cloud peek out of his hands. He looked to his side to see that the sound had come from a young woman with blonde hair and black eyeglasses. How she was standing upright, clipboard in hand, eyes analyzing the fight then taking notes; Cloud wondered if this was Squall’s instructor, the one Dr. Kadowaki had called Quistis.

"Oh Squall ... Toying with your opponent again?" she sighed with a small smile as she noted something on her clipboard. Her comment prompted Cloud to look towards the fight again and - _ oh my...did Squall just lifted his shirt?  _ Again, using his knowledge of the human body, Cloud realised how muscular Squall was; he looked healthy and his body looked rather … dreamy. That tan on his skin had such a neat sheen thanks to the sweat, the muscles on his stomach flexing along with his breathing … yes, that looked … lovely ...

There was that lightheadedness again, and Cloud couldn't understand why did he had the sudden urge to fan himself.  _ It’s really hot in here …  _ His vision went a bit hazy so he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand but when that didn’t work he took out his glasses and put them on to help his eyes focus. 

_ Wait ... He's gonna give his opponent a second chance? _ Cloud felt great admiration for Squall at that moment;  such nobility and honor, fighting on equal grounds with his opponent.

 

Squall started with the usual; he began to circle his opponent, eyeing him up and watching how he moved. The redhead looked confused for a moment, not used to this stalking approach, but then began to circle too. He had a boxer's stance, and a boxer's guard. Squall noted this and mirrored, though his stance was a lot more martial arts. Cadets were trained in many different kinds of hand to hand combat, but the stances were telling, everyone favoured something or other.

Squall jabbed forwards once, testing his theory, and was pleasantly surprised when he was blocked with a knee guard instead of a hand- _ Kick boxer? _

He swept down and took out his opponent's other leg though, the Redhead’s guard a bit too slow to reset into something defendable. His opponent was too confident, too ready to go on an attack.

So he went down with a satisfying yelp.

Squall backed off to avoid any retaliation from the ground and smirked a little.  _ Better huh? _

Once the redhead had realised what happened he scowled in frustration, pissed at being hustled so easily.

His opponent flipped to his feet with something like a snarl and went for the offence. He swung down and Squall sidestepped and hit him hard in the ribs with a punch. There was a satisfying thud. He dodged again, then deflected and punched twice in the opposite side of the Redhead's ribcage. The redhead roared in pain and Squall's hand ached pleasantly.

That was what he had been missing, the aches of a  _ real _ fight. The redhead, skilled in harpoon and dagger will be precise and strong in his arms, so Squall made sure to keep away from those powerful punches. But, no guard was perfect, and the redhead was still a cadet, and a diverse fighter. So close, with reflexes as good as Squall had observed before, it was only a matter of time before he got back some of the pain he was dishing out.

Squall received a knee to his stomach, Squall gasped when the air was knocked out of him, and he returned the favour with an elbow to his 'friend's' jaw. They each staggered back from each other, Squall with a lot more control that the other.

Squall concentrated on breathing,  _ soft tissue damage, relax and it'll recover. _ He got a moment to rest.

But Squall's opponent recovered faster this time and he was being smarter, stopping Squall dodging efficiently by keeping him from freely moving, cutting off his small escapes. Squall was forced to tank a few heavy punches before he got his next opening, the hits rained on his shoulder and arm as he guarded, each hit got him a little lower. The redhead kicked and Squall ducked under the roundhouse move, and once again kicked the leg out from under his opponent with a savage punch to his thigh. It buckled painfully.

The redhead hit the floor with a pained grunt. This time however Squall had less mercy. He grabbed his opponent's arm and flipped him in a clumsy throw, silently telling him to get up. He was impatient for more.

Flipping to his feet, the redhead lost his cool and went full brawl, not even bothering to dodge anymore. They exchanged blows that seemed to ache all the way through to the bones, Squall's chest heaved with the adrenaline he was feeling, his blood pounding in his ears. His pain was irrelevant in the heat of the fight, all Squall focused on was ensuring that the redhead would feel like a walking bruise tomorrow.

Squall got caught in the jaw and then got his feet knocked out from under him. He rolled over fast and missed a punch downward and then tackled his opponent instead for a wrestle.

Predictably, the redhead flailed like a fish in a net, it was harder to restrain his strength, but all too easy to get his limbs in an immobile position. Squall had his fellow student pinned with one arm raised painfully in under a minute and he held it there while the student yelled and struggled, hurting but unable to help himself.

Finally he yelped for mercy.

Squall dropped his arm with a sigh, and put a hand to the back of the mess of red hair holding him there without force. "You're done." he said, and got up to leave, dismissing the rest of the hour they still had together- he’d seen enough to know that they weren’t on the same level.

He reached for his towel, but movement out of the corner of his eye had him spinning around, abandoning the motion. The redhead lurched forwards, rage in his eyes, and he yanked the dagger free from Squall’s pocket and brandished it while Squall was defenceless.

Adrenaline overload was taking place in Squall’s mind. Survival instincts saved his skin; Squall ducked. Leaned left. Leaned right.

He heard Quistis yell for them to stop, but knew that it would be too late before she could intervene. He roared back and thrust his hand up, hitting the palm of his hand into the young man’s face, and making him fall back.

Squall leapt on him, pouncing like the lion he was associated with and slammed him on the ground brutally. He held the redhead’s lax hand against his heaving throat, the dagger to his skin- the redhead was still.

Squall growled and glared down at him, the steel pressing threateningly. “I  _ said _ : You’re. Done.” He growled finally.

The redhead gulped in fear and nodded.

Squall huffed and took the dagger out of his opponent’s hand, not trusting his opponent with it until he had his gunblade back in hand. “I’d say ‘good fight’,” he began as he picked up his weapon, placing the dagger by the harpoon. “But nobody’s impressed with you now.”

On cue, Quistis was over to yell at the student who had attacked him, Squall smirked to himself and casually put his gunblade revolver away.  _ I didn’t have to fire a single shot. Better find me a better match next time Quistis, I’ll get rusty. _

 

_ Squall is so cool! …  _ **_a lot_ ** _ cooler than I thought ... _ even the teeny voice in Cloud’s head was gasping in awe. The more his gaze remained glued on Squall, the more Cloud's mouth parted, the heat on his cheeks and ears still strong. Excitement tingled Cloud's stomach, when Squall gained the upper hand, so swiftly too. Tension made  porcelain hands tighten their grip on the sling of his messenger bag. Cloud would gasp behind his hand each time Squall received a hit and his muscles twitched whenever Squall missed. 

The strong knee to Squall's stomach made Cloud flinch, and grasp and twist the sling across his torso. Cloud's brain quick to analyze and assess the damage such a hit could cause, calculating to draw solutions to ease any pains or bruises. But it was clear Squall knew what he was doing as Cloud saw him handle the situation effectively. 

_ Okay … he will be fine  _ ... pale eyebrows made the slightest of creases, lips flattened as the words were restrained from escape. 

_ Don't let him get you Squall,  _ Cloud wanted to cheer Squall on, but he did not dare interrupt the training nor distract the cadet.

As the battle grew more heated and more fierce, Cloud barely blinked not wanting to miss the fury that was Squall Leonhart. Also keeping in mind the damage the teen received so that he could treat it all accordingly. Although Cloud was worrying for Squall’s well being, it was just breathtaking, the way Squall refused to go down without a savage fight. Just like a feral beast. The adrenaline induced just by watching had the pulse in Cloud's body elevate. But the beating muscle under his chest sank a little when Squall got hit on the jaw then quickly knocked off his feet: Cloud held his breath for those brief seconds when it seemed Squall was gonna receive a fatal blow. 

_ Oh no! Squall!   _

Squall rolled out of harm’s way and the breath released with great relief. Cloud did not have the chance to breathe too much Squall wrestled his opponent on the ground, efficiently overpowering him. Again Cloud's eyes drawn to the flexing of Squall's arms. Cloud had to swallow hard.

A couple of more minutes and the fight was over, Squall being the victor. One second had Cloud's heart fluttering at the spectacular display of strength, the next had Cloud widening his eyes in alarm as for a moment it seemed Squall would get caught off guard.

"Squall---!!" before Cloud could finish his warning shout, Squall had turned around and taken down the sore loser for the second time.

Then it was all over. For real.

Quistis had ran to reprimand the cheater, which did cause Cloud great satisfaction. He was appalled at the red head’s audacity for attacking Squall so dirtily.

Letting out the tension, Cloud breathed out, "That was  **so cool** Squall … That was so  **cool** !" the short blond exclaimed to himself as he watched Squall some steps away from him reaching out for a towel to dry off the sweat. Cloud smiled to himself and was about to walk towards (or more like run excitedly towards him), when an unexpected heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder and held him firmly in place. 

Startled, Cloud grit his teeth with a slight wince at the subtle pain. He felt that whoever held his shoulder jerked him then turned him around; the hand quickly regaining its firm grip. Cloud frowned in confusion as his gaze lifted up towards another tall young man, this one with blonde hair.

And a eerily similar scar to Squall's …

"You know … I  _ really  _ wish people would stop worshiping the fucker so much ..." At first, the young man's eyes were fixed on Squall even as his hand still had his grip on Cloud's shoulder; the tone of the man’s voice toxic with disdain. He then lowered his gaze towards Cloud face, slowly. Eyes narrowed and fixed with anger, sharp with threat. "'Sides, he's not as good as I am … neither he'll ever be."

Tall and boastful, this man seemed to be the type to have a really bad temper. Cloud was intimidated by the presence. But it was probably what this stranger wanted so, he tried not to let it show.

Not to mention that, this guy had just bad mouthed Squall.

"You're being rude," Cloud declared in the same level of voice he always used, only now, he was now frowning up at the person.

"Oh? You're feeling feisty little guy?" the grip got tighter, the tips of the man’s fingers dug with surprising strength into Cloud's shoulder. 

Instinctively, Cloud let out a silent protest and tried to jerk and squirm out of the blonde's grip. This caused the man to smirk and next thing Cloud felt was when his whole back made full contact with the wall. Frowning in pain, Cloud let out a small whimper as his hand went up to grab the offender's wrist to no avail.

"Listen to me kid, this here is  _ my  _ turf. A frail little shrimp like you has no place here so I suggest that you beat it ..." there was no spoken threat but it was there; Cloud could feel it in the tone, on how the taller man's eyes were narrowing looking straight into his own.

Cloud stopped all movement, alarms going off in his head  while also raising his heartbeat. Sure he could throw a few punches to defend himself but he was not combat trained; he  was  no  fighter. And after witnessing what Squall was capable of Cloud knew he stood no chance. Cloud's Adam's apple bobbed as he couldn’t find words to say, the fear erasing any trace of the pain at the back of his head.

The man's blue eyes looked at Cloud from head to toe and then back. Cloud figured that he was sizing him up, judging his prowess. A scoff and the guy smirked pinching a part of Cloud’s shoulder that made Cloud wince in pain and even made his arm cramp. He pulled Cloud dangerously close, "Listen here shorty: I make the rules, I decide who gets what's coming to them, and I say you need to get lost before I decide what you deserve."

 

" _ Back off _ ,  **Seifer** ."

Squall's growl was as low as the temperature of his hand it gripped, almost clawed, into Seifer's shoulder; Shiva's power running through him as his most dependable Guardian Force surged to the surface along with his rage. He couldn't see it himself, but the guardian force made his eyes glow slightly icy. He was  _ pissed _ .

He was fucking raging that Seifer had  _ dared  _ to lay a hand on Cloud, that he was trying to posture and bully someone as gentle as him. He’d never reacted this strongly before, but watching Cloud get pinned to the wall dropped all his mental controls on his Guardian Force’s powers. Regretfully, Cloud was too close for Squall to start  _ another  _ brawl with the taller blond. He didn’t want Cloud in harm's way, but it was so damn tempting to reach back and take out Seifer’s teeth with an icy punch.

While Shiva raged with him, the sweat on his arm turned to ice crystals, steam exhaled on his breath, and Seifer's pretentious grey coat that he wore to stand out began to ice over too.

Seifer jumped in instinctive terror, everyone could see the 'where the fuck did he come from' look on his face!

Seifer took several alarmed steps backwards and Squall let his arm drop, - he had let Cloud go. That was all that mattered - though ice still rushed to Squall's fingertips as he glared his rival down, moving before Cloud to keep Seifer away.

"Shit Leonhart!" Seifer glared too, recovering from the surprise appearance and alarming chill. It was beyond satisfying to see Seifer looking scared, but Squall didn’t smirk. The blond retook a step to get into Squall's personal space, stubborn as always and determined to not be outdone this time, "You don't tell me what to do. I can have you put on ice just as easily!"

"Go talk to a wall." Squall retorted.

“Maybe I-”

"Almasy! Leonhart! Stand down!" Quistis ordered. She marched back quickly, whip in hand and she physically got between the two glowering teenagers, well aware of the damage they could do to each other. She shoved them feet apart and glared at them both, her eyes glowing red in warning.

Squall closed his eyes, partly disappointed that he hadn’t had the chance to loosen a few of Seifer’s teeth, and took a step back towards Cloud to indicate that he wasn’t going to cause trouble.

Oh, Cloud! Squall turned to glance at him, spotting a scared and nervous looking wreck, clutching at his bag. Squall was about to ask him if he was fine when Quistis commanded his attention. With an annoyed look on her face, she ordered him to go take a shower, and dismissed him for the rest of the day. She spun sharply on her heel and went back to scolding Seifer; he wasn't supposed to be here, why wasn't he in study period, one more warning and- blar blar blar.

"Whatever."

Squall hooked a hand around Cloud's upper arm and lead him away, trying hard not to think about the fact he was going somewhere alone with  _ Cloud _ . It was already making him nervous again. He sighed and let the ice spell go, the ice already melting on his skin and giving him a refreshing sensation that aided his cooling temper.

Once sure he could speak without growling, and when they were in a mostly empty hallway, he looked at Cloud and softly asked; "Are you alright?"

 

Cloud's heart was still palpitating fast, almost to the point that he could feel it in his ears. He expression was still one of unease as his attention remained glued to the floor as he let himself be lead by Squall. Cloud wasn't sure what he would have done should Squall had not appeared. It was now that his head was beginning to really hurt, the muscle where Seifer had dug his fingers was throbbing, painfully. Replaying the events in his head made Cloud reach for Squall's hand that was holding onto him and grabbed it tightly. In that moment Cloud associated Squall's presence with safety … He realized that Squall had come to his aid and was now worried about him.

"Ye-Yea ..." he answered softly, clearly still shaken and refusing to lift his troubled gaze.

 

Squall looked worriedly at him. The way Cloud clung to him, to his bag, the way he held his shoulders ... he'd never seen Cloud like this before, and he instantly didn’t like it. Cloud looked so small, and sadly not in a cute way; timid, scared, Hyne … maybe even in pain!

Squall recalled seeing him in Seifer's grip, he had been surprised to see him here- he felt a blush try to rise to his cheeks, his heart skipped a few obvious beats- then he saw how scared he looked and how menacing Seifer was acting as he leered over him- basically Seifer being his usual charming self. Tall bastard.

He had approached with the 'best intentions' of getting Cloud's attention and leading him away; meaning he was going to risk looking like an idiot in front of Seifer to spirit Cloud away from him. Because, irrationally, he didn’t want Seifer to come across as more collected and cool than him.

But then he'd watched Seifer  _ shove _ and  _ threaten  _ him and- his mind had blanked until the ice surged forwards with a newfound rage he'd never experienced.

Cloud was too sweet to deserve such treatment. He was more than willing to slice off Seifer's arm just for that incident alone. He should have done it. Hyne  _ why  _ hadn’t he sliced the bastard’s limbs off?

At the very least, he hoped he got some  _ serious  _ freezer burns,  _ and  _ that his beloved coat was ruined by Shiva’s ice. Next time they dueled he'd be walking away with more than just a scar, Squall mentally promised. It wouldn’t be a duel, it would be a  **death match** .

However, revenge would have to wait. Cloud had to come first, and above all else he had to find some way to remove that scared look from him and bring out that smile again- the one that had him malfunctioning without fail with it’s cuteness. He kept leading Cloud, through corridors and across courtyards, all the way back to his dorm, making sure to walk in the sunlight whenever they could to try and get Cloud to stop shaking so much- Squall was sad he'd summoned Shiva unconsciously now. His body would way too cold to be comforting.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked instead, reluctantly moving his hand out from under Cloud’s tentative hold and resting his cool hand on Cloud's shoulder, to soothe just in case there was a bruise forming ( _ there better not be, or Seifer’s going to an early grave, SeeD and jail be damned _ .)

They had reached the Dorms. Blessedly empty as it was the middle of a school day, they slowly slowed to a stop before Squall’s door.

 

"J-just … a-li- little …" Cloud cleared his throat finally looking up at Squall, "But … I'm okay … tha-thank you ..." Cloud couldn't have felt more relieved than being with Squall.

There was just something about Squall's eyes. How they looked at him with such tenderness and care. And Cloud felt warm all over again, thinking of the gentle soul that hid behind the stoic and fierce veil.

Cloud told  himself that he needed to calm down. Seifer wasn't around anymore … And  Squall was there with him. Yeah … He had come here to do a job. 

"Wha-what 'bout you? You-you were in a brawl just now ...You got hit … s-several times … I need to-to-to check … you …"

 

Squall shrugged, "No, not yet. Besides this is normal ..." He led Cloud in through his dorm door and closed it behind them. The white walls, blue and orange carpet, the faint smell of coffee was soothing to Squall, he was glad he was a minimalist; at least his room wasn’t messy. The door locked automatically and he turned his attention back to Cloud, who was still stuttering with a kind of left over fear.

Squall reached over to his private coffee machine, and put it onto a decaf setting and got a cup ready- it wouldn't help to overwhelm Cloud with caffeine just like that, but something warm to drink would hopefully help to ease him.

Cloud was just standing about watching Squall move about in his livable space. He didn’t look lost, exactly, but he definitely had the aura of someone who didn’t know what to do.

Squall did, for now. He needed a shower, and Cloud needed a moment to recover.

He put his hands on Cloud's shoulders and had him sit on the edge of his bed, "I'm going to take a shower, drink that," he pointed, "when it's ready. I-I won't be long," he turned around just as his blush coloured his cheeks and tried not to run for the on-suite bathroom. He snatched a change of clothes, locked the door behind him, and leaned on it.  _ Fuck. Cloud's in my room and ... fuuuuck Cloud's in my room!  _ he put his head in his hands and cursed softly.

He came here on instinct, it was where he went to when he was overwhelmed. But ...  _ Hyne, it must be so weird for Cloud. I'd explain myself, but ... I'm not sure I can talk after this.  _ He ran his hands through his hair and quickly stripped off to get into the shower, turning it up as hot as it could go to chase away the last of Shiva's influence.  _ What am I going to do? _

 

Getting past his nerves Cloud slowly began to realize clearly that he was in Squall's  _ room.  … ohh … this is his room?  _ The leftover fear Cloud had began to be replaced by curiosity. At first glance the room looked simple. Quiet. Just like Squall. 

The smell of the coffee was easing him too, enough to have him entwine his fingers and swing his legs back and forth in subtle movements. He wasn’t sure why Squall brought him here but he didn’t mind it.  _ I guess … this could be a tranquil place for me to give him his check up without interruptions … _

The young medic looked down at his hands that now shifted to holding his knees. The soft sound of the shower was helping to soothe his headache which as part of the relaxing background. He touched the sensitive part where his head hit the wall,  _ There’ll probably be a bump there. I’ll need to put some ice. _

Cloud sighed quietly as his eyes really took in the contents of the room. There was no plush toys nor figurines on the shelves; Just text books for study and a toolbox or two that were probably for the maintenance of Squall’s gunblade. Cloud frowned questioningly, he would have thought that Squall would have lion figures or something.

The coffee spooked Cloud when it finished brewing suddenly. Cloud sighed exasperatedly at himself for being so jumpy. He stood up and went on towards the coffee machine meticulously serving himself in one of the mugs Squall had nearby, making sure he left enough for Squall. The heat from the mug felt good in his hands so he absorbed it for a moment before he smelled the liquid then finally took a small sip from it. 

_ Ah, that hits the spot ... _  From there Cloud spotted Squall’s desk and headed towards it. There were more text books and a ‘Weapons Monthly’ magazine where Cloud believed pictures of friends or family should have been. No personal mugs or anything that could give away Squall’s personal tastes; Just schedules, notebooks and some more gunblade equipment.

_Strange…_ One of Cloud’s hands gently brushed over the page of one of the notebooks; there some notes about magic and how to use it in combat. _I know he’s reserved but …_ _Not even a picture of someone? Is Squall alone?_ Cloud was aware that he was just jumping to a conclusion but … his heart still sank, something about his observations just felt like there was more to all of it. A sort of foreboding feeling, if Cloud were to describe it.

_ But he did say he had a lion plush similar to Fenrir … what happened to it? _ After thinking back on that conversation they had in Cloud’s office, he then remembered that Squall had also mentioned that he wasn't certain that the toy in question had been his to begin with … 

_ That’s right … Squall uses Guardian Forces and he uses  _ **_three_ ** _ of them …  _ Cloud wondered if the reason for Squall being the way he is had to do with him having his memories all messed up ... That made him feel more sad for Squall … As sweet and caring as he was, Squall didn't deserve to be alone. 

_… Maybe I could be his friend? …  I wonder if he’ll let me…_ His eyes moved and spotted the empty bottle of the last potion he gave Squall, located at the edge of the desk near the bed. Cloud smiled sadly and he took another sip of the coffee.

Lastly, on a tiny corner where the desk and wall met, Cloud saw the only clue that showed Squall had any hobby or personal interest that didn’t have to do with being mercenary. It was a pack of Triple Triad cards. This time Cloud’s smile was more tender rather than sad.  _ Oh Squall…. I wonder if I can help you… _ setting down his coffee Cloud picked up the cards with his right hand. The motion sent a pang of pain on that shoulder, specifically, where that Seifer guy had grabbed him. Cloud hissed setting the cards back on the desk, then slowly lowered his coat and shirt to examine that side. There, sore and aching, was a very prominent red patch that was beginning to turn purple. He was a little surprised, though Seifer had held him very hard Cloud had not expected it had been  _ that _ hard.  _ Oh man … why do I bruise so easily … _

 

Squall dried himself as quick as he could when he stepped out of the shower. The entire time he’d been imagining what Cloud would say when he left, how weirded out he’d be- it set off a train of thought that Squall wasn’t happy with …

He took a few nervous breaths before dressing himself in casual sweatpants- in his rush to the shower he’d forgotten a shirt- and looped the towel around his neck to catch the drips of his hair. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his damp, towel dried hair uselessly, and then quickly reaching for both his deodorant and a cologne he rarely wore, weighing the advantages of both.

Not wanting to try so hard, and feeling pretty stupid at the thought of using expensive cologne just to greet someone in his bedroom ... Squall just used a generous amount of deodorant and forced himself to open the door before he could have any second thoughts.

Squall glanced around his bedroom to see if Cloud was alright, he saw Cloud checking out his shoulder and his heart sank and his temper rose.

**_Seifer_** ... Cloud was _bruising_ where his rival had put his hand. _Fuck losing an arm, Seifer's losing his_ ** _head_** _next time I face him_. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from pulling his lips back in a snarl. He didn't want to scare Cloud again, his face had been heartbreaking the last time … as he breathed to control himself he didn't notice a bit of ice forming on the lingering perspiration on his arms, he was too busy focusing on an attempt to comfort Cloud to noticing the subconscious signs of his boiling temper.

He awkwardly shuffled closer, wincing at the purpling bruise. Worried, Squall asked, "Does it hurt?"

 

Cloud was so busy examining his bruise that he didn't notice Squall coming out of the bathroom. So the sudden question made Cloud jump, yelping when he fell on his behind atop the bed. The small teen's hair bounced a little with the motion and he looked up at Squall with surprise in his eyes.

"Oh! You scared me a little," he smiled sheepishly. Then he looked at the bruise whilst he answering Squall’s question "It does ... A little. Nothing some good ointment and a good rubbing can't fix."

 

Squall covered his mouth and glanced away, his cheeks turning red as the moment replayed in his head: Cloud had  _ jumped  _ and then stumbled back onto his bed.

_ Hyne have mercy, he's adorable _ . Squall looked back at him and rubbed the back of his head, a little sheepish, he wasn’t aware that he had been too quiet, "... Sorry ..."

 

"It's ok...don't apologize. Dr. Kadowaki says I'm too focused for my own good sometimes..." Cloud explained shyly as Squall had approached him. He was getting embarrassed for getting scared so easily wondering, what would Squall think of him? 

 

Squall looked at Cloud's shoulder from his new angle, and could even spot fingerprints in the bruise … he reached out, very shyly, to him to move the collar of Cloud’s shirt to one side so he could view the damage a little more carefully. He waited until Cloud realised what was happening before he touched his clothes though, not wanting to just grab him like permission was a given. When Cloud slightly angled himself in consent and Squall delicately turned the edge of the uniform collar away from Cloud’s neck. He saw how red and sore the shoulder looked, exaggerated on Cloud’s pale skin, and his brows drew together in worry.

He sighed, a bit of icy mist on his breath, "Seifer went overboard ..." He finally spotted the ice on his skin and looked at his hand, holding it up and frowning at how little control he had over the cold magic.

But the ice gave him an idea;  _ Well ... at least this can be useful. _ "Um ... this might be cold," he warned before putting his hand on the bruise, as light as he could, letting the cold magic do the rest. He didn't think he could forgive himself if he hurt Cloud even accidentally.

 

When Squall’s cold hand made contact with his skin, a shudder coursed through Cloud’s body. He had no problem when Squall had approached him with the knowledge that he could trust the gunblader. 

This however, allowed a much more closer view of Squall's well toned abdomen. In turn, Cloud felt his heart beat more making him gulp. Again he began to feel lightheaded like when he was at the arena. He couldn’t understand why though, Squall’s room wasn’t nearly as hot as that place, plus Squall was now using some ice magic on him.

_ Could I be getting sick?... _

Briefly, the cold coming from Squall’s hand got just a little bit too cold suddenly and Cloud almost pulled away. He did flinch however and he looked up at Squall. "You-you're c-cold...." 

 

Squall looked down at Cloud's words. He tried his best not to sigh. "Sorry ... I'm told that I'm normally like that," he tried to make light of the statement, though his voice sounded more depressed than amused. A short chorus of voices telling him how cold and uncaring he seemed sounded in his head. He ran a fingertip along the edges of the bruise, letting the magic linger wherever it showed signs of swelling, though no-where near strong enough to hurt or freeze.

 

"Wha---" Cloud looked up at him in confusion, not understanding for a moment what Squall had meant. Squall had a crestfallen look on his face and Cloud clearly noticed the failed attempt at humor. 

Wasn't long before he put two and two and Cloud immediately felt horrible for his blunder. From what he has seen from Squall, Cloud would never describe him as  _ cold. _ Squall had a warmth and kindness to him despite the stoic exterior. If he weren’t, he wouldn’t be so concerned for him. If Squall was so uncaring he wouldn’t be determined to ease the pain on his shoulder.

Cloud gasped "Oh, N-n-no! I-I-I di-didn’t mean it  **_that_ ** way! I mean, you're hot! I-I-I m-mean as in good! A good person!" before he could blunder any further Cloud whimpered as he pressed his lips together. He swore his cheeks were on fire as he tried to amend the mistake he had blurted out in his distraction. Perhaps he was paying a little too much attention to the …  _ fine details _ in Squall’s abdomen.  _ Squall is hot? why did you say that Cloud Strife?! Stupid. _

 

Squall's jaw dropped a bit. He blinked then put both his hands over his face.  _ Hyne ... _   
"Um ... th-thanks?" Squall coughed a bit, his face now entirely red and burning with embarrassment; completely disabled by how cute Cloud had looked with the random compliment and the following shy stutters.  _ Hyne ... _

He turned jerkily and reached for what was left of the coffee and downed it. Mostly for something to do, something that wasn’t stare at Cloud like a lovestruck moron.

_ Well ... maybe he doesn't mean it that way, but it's still cute of him to reach for the other extreme to make me feel better. _ Squall hid a little smile and occupied himself with clearing away their coffee mugs before he felt the giddy, nervous energy sparked by Cloud’s compliment ebb away into something controllable; the ice on his body entirely gone with the warmth brought by the cute medic’s words.

Squall wiped at some of the moisture dripping from his still damp hair and turned to Cloud with a curious look, "Um ... what- what were you doing in the arena?" there weren't any injuries that required a medic that he was aware of.

_ Phew … at least I made him feel better …  _ Cloud was glad at the change of subject so he sighed to regain himself. Or at least tried, he was still stuttering with some leftover embarrassment. 

"Oh, u-um … I-I came for you ..." or rather he was getting...distracted again. Cloud’s eyes travelled around Squall's body, a few water drops still scattered here and there. Next, slowly, he looked up into the pair of silver, taking note on how calm and cool they seemed. There was an enchanting quality to them that Cloud almost could not look away. It was the brown hair that pulled him away from those eyes; wondering if it was as silky as it looked.

_ Why can't I stop staring at him?  _ he questioned himself, certain, that his cheeks were still flaring. 

Nevertheless, when Cloud forced himself to stop admiring Squall’s physique, he took note of the bruises on Squall’s body. 

_ Oh … right … I have to … yeah. _ Reminding himself that he was here on a job … it was the only way Cloud found it sort of easy to ignore the pressing urge to keep admiring Squall's features.

 

Cloud's answer  _ really _ didn't help Squall's blush at all. In fact, it made it three times worse.

Squall ducked his head again "O-oh." He took an edge of the towel and ran it over his face, wishing he could scrub off his flustered nature just as easily as these droplets of water.

"I-I'm not injured," he told him, cleaning up the coffee machine, for something to do, and wondering if he'd need to go to the office. He turned back to look at Cloud and saw his blue eyes running over his stomach …

Squall swallowed, nervous, but he hoped that Cloud liked what he saw. Squall looked down at his mostly developed abs and his eyes were drawn to the various bruises. The one on his stomach was the worse, the one blooming on his jaw a close second.  _ Ah, that must be what he's looking at. _

"Oh ..." he let out a nervous laugh when he realised he was kinda injured despite his objection seconds before.

 

Cloud cleared his throat and slowly stood up saying: "I-I need to-to … update your file. Dr. Kadowaki told me you might have been in the arena...that's why I ca-came ..." Cloud was really trying hard to look away from the slaty gaze….. Or any other  _ detail _ Squall possessed, by looking for his tools inside his bag.

"I-I … I'm sorry I 'caused you … trouble … back there …"

 

Squall pinched his nose.  _ Damn you, Dr Kadowaki ... _ he hadn't realised how serious she was about teasing him. Making Cloud his doctor, sending him on errands to check up on him ... because he had been too  _ 'busy'  _ to go back and say hello. Yes.  _ Busy _ . Not 'cowardly' or ‘shy’ or, whatever the know-it-all Doctor thought.

He was momentarily distracted with cursing her, but when Cloud apologised he looked up and shook his head, offering a look of assurance and forgetting his annoyance; "No, Cloud, it wasn’t any trouble. Seifer's just like that." He squeezed the last of the drips from his bangs and from his neck and folded his arms with a roll of his eyes. He turned his back to Cloud, pretending to be drying his hair some more so he wouldn't trip over his words- unintentionally showing off his collection of bruises the redhead left on his ribs and shoulders too. "It wasn't your fault, he wasn't supposed to be there."

 

Just when Cloud was about to question Squall about Seifer, the bruises on Squall's back snatched all of his attention. Some bruises were red but swollen, while others were purple, and Cloud was sure he saw some almost black. 

And Squall was worrying about  _ his _ bruise when he had a whole map of them...

"Hyne … Squall … These need to be taken care of," Cloud pushed back his glasses as he leaned lower ghosting the tip of his fingers on Squall's skin; making sure not to touch the injuries too much so as to not hurt him.

"Ca-can you sit down … please?" Cloud moved to Squall's side to be on the other's line of view; Green and bluish eyes looking up at him with worry hoping that he was being polite.

 

Squall shivered at Cloud's touch, his muscle jumping with a bit of a ticklish sensation and his arms rose to protect that vulnerable bit of skin. Not entirely sure what had just happened, he blinked and then looked over his shoulder where Cloud had brushed a finger and blushed again when he did the same to another, clearly concerned. "Um. This ... This is normal for a ... for a-a fight," he got out,  _ mostly  _ normally as he sat himself in his desk chair, moving it into the middle of the room for Cloud to reach him without trouble.

Squall pressed his hands together a bit uselessly as he tried not to stare at Cloud. Cloud with his glasses on, in his bedroom, getting close to him while Squall was shirtless.

In another hour of day this might have been a scene of a pleasant dream, but for now it was just a bit awkward for Squall, who was struggling to keep his cool - and his blush down.

 

"Thank you," Cloud inclined his head in gratitude when Squall sat then added to Squall’s comment “That maybe true, but it doesn’t make them any less important. They’re still bruises and I’m your Doctor so…” trailing off he said no more putting his bag on the desk for easy reach. From it he produced a bottle of ointment. He uncapped it, using two fingers to scoop up some of the thick substance that smelled like herbs.

"Um … Please let me know if any hurt too much."  starting with the ones on Squall’s back, he slowly rubbed his gentle fingers in a circular motion to get the blood flowing. Squall twitched a little under his touch so, he attempted to converse with his patient to distract him.   
"So … Um … who-who's Seifer? Why is he like that?" Cloud felt a bit uncomfortable when the intimidating mental image of the mentioned man entered his mind, but he shook it off and continued with his work.

 

Squall didn't mind the slight pain, it helped him keep his head clear ... mostly. There was still a lot of his attention dedicated to counting either Cloud's freckles or admiring his carpet with a steadfast stare. He swallowed in nervousness at the thought of Cloud eventually having to touching his stomach bruise ...  _ Oh Hyne, give me strength ... and a brain that works. _

He cleared his throat, "He's ... er ..." Squall frowned, keeping some his more vulgar opinions to himself; for as much as Seifer deserved every bad word against him, Squall wasn’t ready to look like a petty gossip before his crush. Focusing on all the neutral facts, he listed off a bits of information in an attempt to form an answer; "He's a SeeD candidate, top of his year like I am, he's a year ahead, we are the only two who fight with gunblades so we compete a lot ... he's got a lot of anger, and is not one for following rules. He's been held back a lot. He's frustrated." He breathed in and out and let Cloud in on an well known secret, that was about as obvious as his developing scar; "We don't get along. He's a good fighter. But he's pointing his weapon at everything that disagrees with him rather than a goal."

He looked up at the bruise peeking out from under Cloud's collar and growled slightly, "We've been banned from duelling after what happened last time. I bet he was looking for me in the hopes of getting around that ban."  _ And I'll take him on, fucking gladly after what he did to you. _

 

By the time Squall had finished speaking, Cloud had taken care of the bruises on the back. He hummed in acknowledgement then moved to Squall’s front kneeling down to take care of the injuries on Squall’s stomach. He tried not to think about too much but he just realized that he was about to touch Squall’s abdomen. And not only touch it, but  _ rub  _ it … That sent a chill up his spine.

_ Why am I nervous all of a sudden? I’m his Doctor … I’m supposed to this … it’s normal … right?  _

"So … he was the one … that did that to you ..." Cloud scratched the bridge of his own nose frowning softly at Squall. Squall nodded softly in return and Cloud returned his attention to the wound, scooping up more ointment and shyly reaching towards Squall’s belly. Curious fingers gently probed the taut stomach.

_ His muscle is firm but his skin is soft …  _ Cloud’s heart gave a leap and he swore he even felt a bit dizzy. This made his aching head pulse a little more, but he shook his head softly and continued. Instead, he went back to the subject of Seifer and just because he wanted to tell something to Squall that he considered was important.  

"Don't let him get to you … you're far better than what he says your are"  _ And far nicer than him ... _

 

Squall blushed a bit when Cloud rubbed ointment into his abdomen, biting his lip to keep from reacting to the gentle massage, he was positive that half his blood was in his cheeks and the other half ….  _ Oh Hyne. _

Cloud’s chatter was a blessing. The comment on Seifer had him rolling his eyes, a little relieved that there was something of a distraction to focus on other than Cloud's hand steadily moving lower on his chest.  _ Oh fuck, Hyne, why do you hate me? _

It was hard enough keeping teenage hormones in check without this!

He spat out a, slightly flustered, line as fast as he could; "Seifer was talking shit about me? Well that's nothing new- Huh? C-Cloud," he blinked, looking up at Cloud in amazement as he realised what he'd said.  _ He barely knows me, it doesn't mean much, but ... maybe Hyne likes me after all. At least I'm not just a 'clumsy moron' to Cloud … _

He ducked his head and hid his face with one hand across his eyes, Cloud stepped away and picked out a stethoscope which gave Squall enough seconds to remember how to speak; "Thank you ..." he mumbled moments before Cloud's instrument rested over his heart. His heart skipped a beat predictably at Cloud’s closeness, and Squall bit his lip:  _ Nope, Hyne hates me. _

 

"No need. I mean it," at Squall's gratitude, Cloud offered Squall a genuine sweet smile with cheeks just the perfect shade of light red. 

From there, Cloud began listening to Squall's heart; one heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heart beat  **... ...** after a pause in the beat of rhythm the heart began to beat a little faster.

_ Wait a minute… Did his heart just---? _ Cloud pulled back slowly, stethoscope still in hand. Cloud, frowning in  worry asked “Squall … is ... there any heart conditions that I should be aware of?" he lowered the tool to leave it hanging on his neck.

 

Squall blushed and looked away, "N-no. Of course not ..." He clenched a fist. "Dr Kadowaki had all SeeD candidates checked for those sorts of things ... it should be in my file," he mumbled. He covered his face again, leaning his head into his hand and putting his other hand to his bare chest, feeling a bit betrayed;  _ Fuck, he  _ **_heard_ ** _ me reacting to him ... and thinks I'm sick again? _ he smiled a bit and lowered his head and relaxed a little at the thought, relieved that he hadn’t been outed by his own heart.  _ He's too pure for this world. _

 

Not entirely convinced Cloud hummed thoughtfully, his lips puckering as his eyes scanned  Squall’s  face. But  he  supposed that  Squall had  a  point. 

"Well, alright…. But your file needs to be updated so, that's why I'm checking for any new things that should be taken into account.”

He moved to his clipboard on the desk and wrote down his notes.  

“Ok, let’s proceed then.” First he took Squall's weight. Second, his height; despite his previous encounters with Squall, at that moment he really appreciated their difference in height.

_ He's so tall … lucky… It must be so easy for him to reach high shelves.  _ After the thought Cloud pouted a little feeling a bit envious. But then he pictured himself reaching for high places and huffed, then laughed a little _. _

 

Squall tilted his head, a bit confused as to what Cloud found so amusing, he leaned down a bit when Cloud ducked his head to write on the clipboard. “Is there something on my face?” he asked lightheartedly.

 

“Uh … No I was just... thinking how lucky you are for being so tall.” Cloud grumbled even though he was still amused by his own thoughts. 

 

Cloud’s grumble made Squall smile,  _ Lucky for being tall huh? Does Cloud like height in a partner …  _ “The reach is useful, yeah,” automatically he leaned towards his training for an answer, it was a very typical answer, unpersonalised. He rolled his eyes, “Finding pants that fit is expensive though.”

 

“Well, I suppose everything has their pros and cons.” Cloud giggled digging into his bag for the blood pressure monitor.  _ I do wonder just how taller will he get in time … _ and for reasons he couldn't place, Cloud felt a flutter of excitement in his chest, suddenly very interested in that little piece of information.  _ What the---?... … ok, Cloud, focus …  _ **_please._ **

To do so he shook his head and calmly instructed Squall. "Alright, please give me your arm."

The gunblader rested his chosen arm atop the desk and Cloud went on to put the arm cuff of the monitor around Squall's bicep. Securing the cuff left Cloud with a hands on feel of the muscles. Impressed, he admired how the mercenary training had given Squall such gorgeous … um,  _ fine  _ muscles so young …    
Cloud’s attention stood absolutely no chance.

_ Whoa … They’re even more impressive up close … I wonder how big will these get too ... _ unbidden, and most certainly not expected, the thought made Cloud's cheeks flare. It became worse when Cloud's hands took a will of their own and decided to get a feel. As the cuff tightened Squall’s arm became more hard for Cloud’s hand; more prominent for Cloud’s eye to admire.

_ Mighty Hyne … these are pretty hard already …  _

 

Squall hated the blood pressure cuff, his least favourite part of a check up. It was uncomfortable and the squeeze it gave him wasn't the most pleasant of sensations, it felt like his arm was about to fall off!

He wasn't a child about it though. It had to be checked, or so Cloud said, and he wouldn't argue with Cloud- though he'd happily have a few stern words with the head Doctor about sending Cloud out to get new information when his old files were  _ perfectly  _ up to date.

He sighed, another argument for another day. With how evil the Doctor was being lately he was sure it would just get him in even more trouble than he was already. Well at least Cloud's touch on his arm was soothing-

Squall blinked, tense all of a sudden. His face a little pale as a different sensation took him by surprise.  _ Did ... did he just- _

Cloud squeezed his bicep  _ again _ , proving that the slight touch before hadn't been his imagination- and Squall blushed scarlet.  _ He just ... oh Hyne, Doctor Kadowaki- I don't know if I want to kill you or kill you slowly! What do I do? _

He saw those fingers twitch again for a  _ third _ feel and squeaked, unable to help the startled noise in his flustered state of mind and he covered his mouth and let his head hit the desk. Giving up.  _ Hyne ... why? _

 

The loud thud made Cloud jump and look at Squall in confusion, yet his hand didn't budge an inch. Leaning a little closer, tentatively Cloud asked " Good grief, a-are you okay?” Cloud waited a few seconds before he received his answer in the form of a muffled, helpless groan.   
“Squall?” he asked again putting his free hand on Squall’s shoulder to nudge him gently. His answer was a single nod.

"Um … O-kay? Uh … In that case, can-can you please sit up? So I can check your scar?" Cloud rolled back his lower lip still looking at Squall with concern and suspicion.

Squall, slowly, rose to sit up straight while Cloud wrote down Squall’s blood pressure. After the notes were made Cloud put away the monitor into his bag. Cloud proceeded by putting on gloves then stand up.

Taking a deep breath cursing the universe for conspiring against him, Squall straightened his back looking up at Cloud who now looked down on him. Porcelain hands gently cradled  Squall's face as Cloud leaned closer looking over the rim of his glasses. Squall gulped as the heat on his face was becoming a little too much. He swore that he was even beginning to sweat.

"This isn't supposed to look this pink anymore ..." Cloud hummed thoughtfully pulling his lips to the side. To the right, left, then right again Squall’s face was softly moved.Cloud examined and carefully probed, when suddenly  he angled his face so that he could look through his glasses.

"Squaallllll … Have you been picking at it?" making his tone a bit stern Cloud stood straight, crossing his arms and drummed his fingers on them. 

 

Cloud's stern voice had Squall ducking his head for a whole different reason than embarrassment or shyness of Cloud's illegal levels of cute. He rubbed at his face, across the bridge of his nose, feeling like a scolded child. "No ..." he mumbled.

 

Although Cloud found Squall's gesture rather cute he could not let Squall keep fiddling with the scar. Therefor he lightly swatted away Squall's hand then poked the adolescent on the nose "You  _ do _ know that it won't fade at all if you keep doing that, right?" Cloud pouted.

 

A bit stunned that Cloud had just  _ poked his nose _ , Squall temporarily sat without a word to say. Once over the surprise, he raised a hand to touch where Cloud had  _ booped  _ with something of a bewildered expression on his face. Blinking with his eyes wide; he wasn't used to people touching him, and especially so familiarly. This was new.

He lowered his hand but a soft pout of confusion and surprise was on his face as he reeled over the small thing. He glanced at his feet and nodded, "Um, yes Doctor ..."

His inner self rolled his eyes;  _ kiss-ass. _ Squall didn't deny it in this case, but if Cloud smiled and liked it then it would be worth it.

 

Cloud sighed helplessly, he couldn't entirely blame Squall as these types of wounds could be annoying when in healing process. Picking at it could be irresistible and become a habit. He turned to his side and dug into his bag, Squall craning his neck a little to see what Cloud was up to.

"Ah, I knew I brought one." Cloud turned and in his hand he had a little bottle that was already familiar to Squall.

Confident, Cloud applied the ointment on two of his fingers to delicately run them over the mark. What he did not expect though, was to see Squall's eyes become focused on his fingers. As a result, Squall crossed his eyes as Cloud tended to him. Cloud didn't took notice immediately, but when he did his finger stopped.

_ Is he….?  _ Cloud blinked. _ He looks so funny! _ and that's when Cloud couldn't help it. He let out a soft snort, thus prompting him to bring up his hand to cover his mouth; giggling behind it while wrapping the other arm around his stomach.

_ That looked so cute! _ not bothering to question the word he used to describe Squall, Cloud looked away trying to control his giggling.

 

Squall's heart was beating fast in his chest when Cloud tended to his scar personally, his touch was light and gentle as always, but for some reason the touch seemed extra special in the privacy of Squall's room- where even Dr Kadowaki couldn't barge in and ruin the moment.

But Squall's heart outright stopped in several skipped beats when Cloud gasped and giggled, turning away and covering his mouth, holding his stomach like the laughs were too much for him. Squall was bewildered as to what caused this outburst of glee, but the cute medic lit up as he laughed, his cheeks rosy and his smile so wide his eyes closed. The way he laughed behind his hand was adorable; Squall gripped his chair arms to deal with the amount of cute Cloud was exhibiting. And the laugh itself ... delightful.

Squall's lips turned up shyly in response, he wasn't sure what he did, but he was glad it happened. His heart felt full when Cloud giggled like this, he wanted to hear him laugh like this a lot.

He nervously rubbed at a drop of ointment that had rolled down his nose and murmured; "Seriously, is there something on my face?" he asked again, gently teasing Cloud's laughter and hoping to make it continue just a little longer.

 

But unfortunately for Squall, Cloud managed to bring himself under control. Though at least he could still appreciate Cloud’s smile as he looked at him. To answer the question Cloud wiped the corner of his eye with a finger and after a deep breath he said: "Um … you … you crossed your eyes …" Cloud resisted the urge to giggle again as the image was still in his mind.

 

_I did_ _what?_ Squall, blinked up at Cloud with slightly parted lips; the blush slyly creeping onto his cheeks. He ducked his head a little, feeling a bit silly for making such a funny face, but also a little pleased that Cloud had laughed. He raised his shoulders a bit, slightly insecure as he had never felt too good about being made fun of, yet he was torn between also enjoying Cloud’s sweet laughter too. _Hyne, I’m a mess._

 

Cloud felt a little bad for laughing, so he smiled sheepishly as he put away the ointment and then took off the gloves.

"Don't be embarrassed … It's … it's nice to see you … doing stuff like that …"  _ Even after what you've been through … what little I know anyways …  _

Cloud wrote down on his clipboard as he kept discovering more of Squall’s complexity.  _ Trained and built to fight, a mercenary prodigy to boot. All the things I hear about you from others… They can never be more wrong. Strong but caring, a little quiet but not cold. You’re sweet... in your own way I guess.  _ Cloud smiled at that before he continued with his thoughts. _ and even a little shy…  There so much more to you than meets the eye Squall.  _ And Cloud felt like he wanted to know more which reminded him to ask Squall if he could be his friend…   
_ Hm. I wonder if I should really  _ **_ask_ ** _ that…  _ Cloud began to chew on his pen as he looked at his notes.

 

Squall felt his heart do flip flops, Cloud had  _ liked _ seeing him doing that, even if it hadn't been intentional. It was a relief that Cloud liked him even when he was acting the fool, Squall was aware of quite a few teachers and students who wouldn’t be as fond of his slip ups as Cloud was- though it was hard to think of Cloud being anything but nice.

"It's … okay … don't be sorry."  _ And as long as it makes you laugh … it's fine ... _ Squall's pride objected, but, at this rate what could another hit do?

 

Cloud kept the smile on his face as he took his clipboard and began making all of his notes and observations. Out of the corner of his eye Cloud stole a quick glance to Squall’s toned shirtless self... Yes, Squall was in perfect health and top condition indeed.

Cloud’s heart beated fast yet again and he quickly returned to his notes. Or at least he tried. For every word he wrote about Squall images of The Lion of Balamb’s prowess popped up. Wasn’t he usually accused of being  **focused** ?  _ I could really use some of  _ **_that_ ** _ right now _ . But his brain still refused to cooperate as it carved more admiration for the gunblader…   
_ Well I guess I missed the memo and it’s opposite day today; I can’t focus and Squall hasn’t walked into anything..  _ **_Yet_ ** . he almost giggled at that thought but he did smile.  _ It was really cool watching him fight tough. _ That line of thought lead to his following words.

"Hey, by the way Squall … I … I thought you were a clumsy person, but, uh … umm … I … you looked very cool out there … when you were fighting." But no eye contact, his cheeks were burning enough already. And trying to fight the flutters in his heart was no easy task.

 

Squall blinked and looked back at him, his mouth a little open, "I-I didn't know you were watching!" he recalled how unmerciful he'd been on the redhead he'd been fighting and wondered if Cloud was now nervous around him now he had watched him literally beat the crap out of another teen.

He was about to cover his face and apologise when he noticed that Cloud had been positive about it;  _ He said it was  _ **_cool_ ** _ … _ That gave Squall hope, and since Cloud hadn’t revealed himself until after the fight Squall realised that he had been able to show off his skills without tripping over his own feet! A miracle for sure.

He shyly smiled, Cloud’s compliments nothing like the comments of the instructors; "Thank you … it's what I'm good at ... and we don't normally fight hand to hand. But the fight was over too fast ..." he hid his face when he realise how boastful and cold he just sounded, he sounded like he was talking down his opponent. _Hyne damnit._ _How do I say ‘we’re on different levels’ without sounding stuck up?_

 

Yet it seemed that to Cloud didn’t sound boastful. Pure esteem shone in the wide eyes that looked over the pair of eyeglasses; directly at Squall.

"Wooowww, really? Is that why you were smirking? You looked so confident and-and- well just overall amazing! And your sword is really cool too!" though he spoke in just one excited breath his soft baritone never rose. When he retook that breath he landed on Squall’s bed, sat up straight with his clipboard held close to his chest.   
"I can imagine just how much training you must go through to be able to do all that … I don't think I could ever do it," he chuckled behind the back of his hand, the pen still in his fingers. "I admire you Squall." 

 

Squall's heart leapt! And his brain blanked out again and only came back to itself when a sharp pain hit him in his hip. He looked down at his desk in surprise, had it always been that close- _ oh not again! _

"Ow," he muttered sarcastically, putting a hand on the new bruise, low on his hip, and sighing; his clumsiness had returned.

He turned away, twice as red as before he tried to hide his genuine joy and embarrassment from Cloud's sincere praise; plus turning away nicely stopped the urge to lean over and kiss Cloud’s cheek in thanks- a part of Squall wondered if he would even be brave enough … Regardless, he hobbled to the nearest draw and pulled out a new shirt, an oversized black one that had a picture of a roaring lion on the back he tugged it on with a muffled huff.

 

_ Annddd his clumsiness is back … Looks like I’ll be getting my focus back soon. _ When Squall hit himself with the desk Cloud resisted the urge to laugh. He hid his mouth behind his hand as he saw Squall put on the shirt. 

"You're helpless Squall," Cloud chuckled as he stood up from the bed to put away his clipboard, only keeping his homemade ointment out. 

As Squall’s Doctor it was only normal the he asked while uncapping the ointment: "Do you need me to …" and to finish his sentence Cloud gestured with the bottle to Squall's hip.

 

Squall squeaked and shook his head, alarmed, "No! No." He covered his face and whimpered in his head over how unnerving and mortifying it was for Cloud to so casually and so professionally ask if he needed help below his waistline. The line was so ... unexpected and so conflictingly suggestive and innocuous that Squall got dizzy.

_ How can you look so innocent saying that to me!? _ he mentally wailed.

A moment later he took a deep huff of a breath, and got a grip on himself. Squall held out one hand, "I-I can do that. Thanks," he was still hiding his face though, unable to look the innocent, cute, sweet and freckled Cloud in the eye as that last  _ unfinished  _ question echoed in his teenage mind.  _ Do you even know what you're doing to me? This can't be good for my health ... damn you Doctor Kadowaki, this is all your fault. _ He sighed.

 

Cloud shyly handed over the ointment and stuttered "I-I … I'm s-sorry ..." he was taken aback at Squall's alarmed reaction. But the other teen’s flushed face and stuttering quickly had Cloud chuckling. He could understand why Squall would be embarrassed and would like to keep his privacy. He was sure he would have acted the same way if he was in Squall’s shoes.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm your doctor and it's my job, so it's okay, Squall." Cloud offered him a appeasing shy smile. "Here. Just apply some of it on your fingers and rub the affected area to get the blood flowing … that way it shouldn't bruise too much ..." Cloud gently put the bottle on Squall's hand and enclosed it.

After making sure that the object was secure in the other’s hand Cloud backed off. "Well … I should be going … Dr. Kadowaki will start to wonder where I ran off to." 

 

Squall lowered his hand from his face quickly, not used to having  _ Cloud _ be the one to leave their interactions. "Already? Er-" he covered his mouth and blushed. "I-I mean ... um ..." he tripped over his tongue, not sure what to say.  _ Stay? Go? Come back soon?- er, well, not  _ **_here_ ** _ in my room, but ... Hyne why can't I speak when I need to?! _

 

Cloud watched Squall trip over his words waiting to see if the brunet responded. Which, of course, didn’t happen. But he thought he understood the content of Squall's words anyways. Cloud smiled very warmly at him. Touched as he recalled his previous observations of Squall's life.  _ He must feel so alone …   _

Cloud’s nerves made his heart pound quickly. The question he’s been wanting to ask right on the tip of his tongue. He rubbed his arm as he looked up at Squall. 

"Squall … do you think ... we can be friends? I mean ... if you want?" there was a glint of hope in Cloud’s eyes as he gripped the sling of his bag.

 

Squall almost dropped the bottle! "Y-you want to be my friend?" he fumbled with the potion and breathed a sigh of relief when, after juggling it for several seconds, he caught it securely between his fingers.

He firmly put it down for it's own safety, aware that Cloud was giggling under his breath again - Squall felt so stupid for always losing his cool around Cloud, he was a blushing, blunt, stumbling mess and ... okay, it had the slight benefit of making Cloud fuss over him and laugh that endearing laugh, but it still made him look like a fool. With his inability to act confident, cool, or somewhat normally; Squall couldn't see why  _ he  _ would be appealing at all as a friend.

His shoulders climbed up a bit as his insecurities began to pull at his confidence, "W-why?"

 

Despite how serious and stoic Squall looked there was a more gentler side to Squall; Never in his life did Cloud imagine that someone could be so alone that they would be shocked at the idea of friendship; with no idea of what to do or even to go as far as to ask ‘why?’. Cloud just wanted to give the poor guy a hug. Let him know that he could have a friend he could trust. Sincerely, wearing his heart on his sleeve he walked up to Squall and held him tight. And then he answered Squall's question: "Just because I would like to ..."

 

Squall held his arms away from his body, and away from Cloud's, when Cloud initiated contact out of the blue. Their second hug to date, just as spontaneous, and though Squall was miles faster at calming down, he still went through the shocked thought process that someone was hugging him. Then once again when he reminded himself that it was  _ Cloud  _ …

His arms lowered, slowly, a bit at a time. Thankfully, this hug was lasting longer than last time. Squall had time to feel the warmth of it, how secure it felt, and to fully realise what he had been missing out on ...  _ it's  ... it's nice _ .

He realised with a jolt that he had to hug back at some point! Not just stand there while Cloud clung to him! In a small, awkward panic, trying to remember how two people fit together from his vague memories of contact like this. At first he rested his hands on Cloud's shoulders, the sides of, then moved them to the middle of his back when that was clearly not the correct way to hold someone. He thought he felt Cloud tilt his head, having noticed his slight fidgeting. Squall blushed, caught, and mumbled a soft explaination to try and have Cloud understand him, "Sorry ... I don't do ...  _ this  _ a lot."

 

In response to that statement Cloud gave him a little squeeze. “It’s alright. Just hope is not too much?” 

 

Squall shook his head his fingers gripping Cloud’s lab coat with a long forgotten desperation to not be let go too soon … “N-no … it’s … it’s nice.” He blushed a little, glad that Cloud wasn’t looking at him right now.

 

Cloud looked up at Squall with blinking eyes to then smile at him affectionately.

"Phew. Good. I’m a bit of a hugger, some say it’s a good medicine.” he giggled “I've put it to the test enough times with Fenrir. " then he chuckled at Squall's wide eyed  blink.

 

Squall's brain pictured the mental image of Cloud, hair messy from his pillow, in comfy pajamas and in the cosiest of beds with Fenrir's head poking out from under his arms, as Cloud hugged the aged and well loved plushie. Appropriately, the image was so adorable that the only noise Squall would have been capable of if remembered how to open his mouth would be a sort of squeal of adoration. Thankfully, he just blinked, looking his usual state of ‘barely functioning.’ - Whenever he was around Cloud at least ...

 

The benign warmth from Squall made Cloud reluctant to let go. Yet, he couldn’t stay there all afternoon; this was new to Squall and Cloud worried that Squall would feel overwhelmed. Certainly not something Cloud wanted…

And there were things he still needed to do before he could call it a day.  But, even as he regretfully pulled back, Cloud engulfed Squall’s hand with his and smiled softly. “So, what do you say? Friends?”

But when Squall still seemed to be in his own little world Cloud tapped the brunet's forehead smiling. "Anyone home? I really should get going. I need to hand in my reports."

 

Squall woke up a little when Cloud tapped his forehead and smiled at the prospect of more hugs like this in their friendship. He nodded eagerly to the question, when Cloud kindly repeated it, and put his hands in his pockets to stop them doing something silly like fiddle under his chin like a timid young schoolchild. His body-language was a mix of 'happy' and 'shy' and Cloud's smile just made those emotions stronger. Squall blushed a bit and hid behind his bangs, trying to keep the redness as hidden as he could.

He watched Cloud head for the door and felt words bubble up in his throat but he couldn’t remember what he wanted to say; Cloud’s sweetness had once again knocked out all thought processors …

 

Cloud chuckled softly nodding his head once in response to Squall’s eager nod “Alright. I’ll be seeing you then … Squall,” just before he exited, Cloud seemed to hesitate. Shortly after he shot a glance at Squall over his shoulder.

"It's nice spending time with you Squall. I hope we can do this more often ... Please take care," and then the blond left.

 

Squall had frozen at that sweet look over Cloud's shoulder, so frozen that the tiny gram of brainpower he had managed to build up was lost to more blank-thoughts as he was mentally crippled by Cloud's cuteness. He only came back to his senses once the door had closed and then automatically locked a few moments later.

Squall's hands bunched into fists, and his voice finally managed to spout something useful in his quest to be closer to Cloud ... about five minutes after it was useful. He drew a big breath and his pent up words burst out of him: "WANNA GO FOR A DRINK SOMETIME?"

… 

In the silence that followed, obviously since he had just yelled the question to a **_door_** in an _empty room_. Squall felt the hope for himself ebb away. He blinked a bit at the space, as if surprised; still processing what on earth just happened ... and then he facepalmed, turned and flopped on his bed face first and groaned. "Uuuughh ..." _Smooth as always, Leonhart ... Hyne, I hope no one else heard that …_

\----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to Squall questioning his own sanity, Cloud walked with confidence all the way back to his area. He felt good. His chest was puffed, his heart beating with excitement, back straight and a quick stride, holding on to the sling of the bag. He had seen and felt the happiness from Squall when he hugged him. And that really made Cloud so delighted.

Even though the brunet didn't talk much Squall's company was something Cloud enjoyed today. And although he didn’t like making fun of Squall, the gunblader’s clumsiness was something endearing; and some of the teen’s antics made Cloud laugh. 

However there was also the cool side of Squall: Seeing in him battle had been very thrilling in all the sense of the word. Respect and admiration were added to the list of things he felt for Squall. 

Like if that hadn’t been enough, Cloud had witnessed another part of and when Seifer had appeared. Squall had not thought twice to come to Cloud's aid. Despite being covered in bruises Squall had looked so worried for him: Squall had been so kind.

All of these observations just convinced Cloud more about Squall’s complex character. He felt like he learned a lot about the gunblader today. -And he also made sure not to linger when he walked by the arena.-

Nearing his destination Cloud shifted to happier thoughts; thinking back again on Squall's lit up face when he had hugged him.

_ That was so sweet. Squall said he didn’t mind … But I hope I’m not forcing him into anything.  _ Cloud hoped they could become good friends. It was heartbreaking to see the loneliness behind those sharp eyes. It really ached and Cloud wanted  to help him in whatever way he was allowed.

Once in front of the office, hopeful, Cloud entered the office happily announcing his arrival: "Doctor Kadowaki, I'm back!"

 

Dr Kadowaki had just finished preparing herself another iced coffee when Cloud walked in with a smile. She smiled back and sat behind her desk, "Well, hello there, Doctor Strife. How is the patient?" she looked at her watch, eyebrows raising at the amount of time that had passed for a single check up.  _ I wonder … _

The good Doctor offered a friendly chuckle and pulled up a chair for her assistant, "... You took a long time, honey. I was worried you'd gotten lost."

_ Or that you had run off with Squall already, but it seems that Mr Cool Leonhart will need my help again in the future, _ she smirked behind her mug as she watched Cloud get his papers out to show her.

 

Smiling brightly, proud of his work, Cloud set the papers on the desk and took the offered seat "He's in top condition, ma’am! ... Well, except for the bruises he received during training today… But I took care of those and I left him some ointment too. Oh Doctor Kadowaki I saw him fight! ..." Cloud trailed off a little in thought, thinking back on how cool Squall had looked. "He was amazing …" he added in almost a whisper.

 

Dr Kadowaki put her drink down with a raised eyebrow, temporarily sidetracked from her matchmaking plans; "You saw him in combat training? Well, well," she tried to hide the pride in her voice, but it was hard when the school she was a part of was producing such talent. "You must have gotten a real show- watching Balamb's rising star at work.”

Her eyes narrowed, giving her a suspicious look as she peered at Cloud, a mix of protective instincts and knowing better: “He wasn't a reckless idiot about the fight was he? Honestly these kids nowadays wanting battle scars and tough aesthetics, young show-off, thinking he's  _ so  _ cool."

 

"Oh no Doctor, he  _ was _ really cool but he was so focused that he didn’t noticed I was there at first!" Cloud laughed then continued "I really admire how he fought, he’s more talented that I thought." as Cloud talked there was a tone of excitement in his voice and he brought up a hand to unconsciously rub his shoulder, leaving a black bruise exposed when he took the hand away.

 

The Doctor had just picked her drink up again when she spotted the bruise. She slammed it down with a sharp gasp; " **_Hyne!_ ** _ Cloud what on Gaia did that? _ " she got up and marched to fetch a cool patch, applying it quickly as Cloud floundered for a response after his adorable rambles over how amazing and talented his future boy-frie- er ... how talented Squall was when Cloud was watching.

 

Cloud winced when the cool patch made contact with his skin. As he had actually tried to forget the incident with Seifer, Cloud looked for what to respond. It was best not lie though, and much less to Doctor Kadowaki. He lowered his head bashfully, mumbling "I-I was on the arena watching Squall and ...  And then Seifer came … he didn't like me being there ... I think he also got angry for what I said ..." Cloud was having trouble retelling what had happened, he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. But he knew Dr. Kadowaki well and trusted her a lot.

 

Dr Kadowaki’s expression went temporarily dark. With a deep breath, she huffed, "Well the next time he's in my clinic I'll put him  _ low  _ on the list for treatment," she grumbled, no one hurt her sweet little assistant without some punishment: _ No painkillers or bandages for that punk for the foreseeable future, he can bleed his entire coat red before I start to cure him. _

She brushed Cloud’s hair out of his face, indulging in a fond gesture momentarily, and she smiled at him, "Just ignore him, Cloud, he gets off on asserting himself over others."

Inspecting the damage, and how far her revenge would reach, Dr Kadowaki made an interesting discovery;  _ icy skin temperatures _ . She raised an eyebrow at the bruise and tapped it, curiously, as gently as she could. Stunned, she muttered: "There's magic on this ... cooling magic that's holding back the swelling ..."

 

At the Doctor’s observation Cloud looked up at the Doctor's concerned but curious eyes. "Oh, it was Squall. He stood up for me ... he was worried so that he used some of his ice magic." again Cloud lowered his head. His own words caused a flutter under his chest and a light pink settled on his face also causing him to fumble with his thumbs.

 

The blush made Dr Kadowaki's anger melt away,  _ this looks promising. _

She took the cold patch away and shrugged, holding it up with a smile, "Well with a superior casting such as that on your shoulder this is a bit redundant. Has it numbed the pain too?" At Cloud's hesitant nod she let out a surprised noise, "He really has improved ... The Lion of Balamb," she muttered as she put the ice patch back into the cooler. Squall's spell on Cloud's shoulder would last until the evening. She had no idea Squall could do that with magic, but then again he’d never had the urge to help someone so personally before. She smiled at Cloud, "I'm so pleased he helped you out, you seem to be good for each other."

 

"Oh you think so?  'Cause I did ask him if he wanted to be friends ... I thought that he and I could be closer. If he wants ... I really want to help him ... " Cloud’s smile turned a bit sad as he looked down again at his hands.

 

Dr Kadowaki sat back behind her desk and looked at him with slight worry on her face when she saw that he was so sad. Her concern rose for the both of them; "Help him with what, Cloud?"

 

"Well, umm ..." Cloud began, wondering how could he explain himself as he considered Squall's privacy. "It's just that … Dr. Kadowaki … He's so nice, I can tell that he cares a lot ... But he's ... Lonely ..."

 

Taking another big swig of coffee, Dr Kadowaki allowed sadness to pass over her features at her assistant’s observations. She knew all too well that the boy that Cloud was worried about was lonely, with so much good balled up inside him but no way of knowing how to express it. She looked at Cloud, and silently hoped that he could succeed where everyone else had failed; or in some cases, made worse. "Well … he is a known loner ...  _ and  _ he has no family."

Predictably, her sweet assitant latched onto the news with a weak: "What?"

Dr Kadowaki nodded, "He's an orphan. A surprising amount of our Cadets are orphans … they’re sadly ideal for mercenary work; loyal, impressionable, no liabilities, trainable from a young age ... He lives here full time, Balamb Garden is everything for him; home, academy, career, hospital, future ... I watched him grow up from a very small boy when I joined the school.” She took a drink of her coffee, the ice now a little bitter in her throat. “He's ... always been alone. I guess he's just used to it, to staying in his shell. I've never seen anyone patient enough to learn his little ways of expressing himself, and those that do manage to understand him even slightly ... Squall hasn't liked." She rubbed her forehead, "He's a complicated boy."

 

That made Cloud's heart sink even more, grasping  his knees while sadly staring at them.    
_ So … that's why … That's why his room had no pictures … The reason why he gets so nervous. And his lion plush, his memories. … oh Squall …  _ The ache in his chest was strong, his posture slumped and his heartbeat heavy. 

"Doctor Kadowaki … … do you … think … I did the right thing? Do you think I should have offered him to be his friend?"  _ And hug him? _

Dr. Kadowaki tilted her head, leaning forward on her chair "What do you mean by that, Cloud?"

"Well … … I just don't want to … you know … make him feel like I'm forcing him … I  _ want _ to understand him and really be his friend but … Did I do it right?" although his voice in its usual soft tone, when Cloud looked up at her again there was a sense of urgency in his eyes.

 

Dr Kadowaki was deeply relieved. At first, she worried she had scared Cloud away from Squall as she had described his situation; Cloud wouldn’t be the first to back away from such a heavy task. But, she smiled, Cloud was better than that, and he only continued to prove her right. Cloud couldn’t shy away from someone in need;  _ I knew I had a good instinct with you two. He’s already opening up, and you’re already growing confident. What a pair. _

She reached across and ruffled his hair, cheering him up with a little lighthearted fun after the heavy topic; "Listen Cloud, you gave him the choice, that's more than most have done when they want to get to know him. Besides," she patted the bounciest part of his hair and smiled at the slight giggle he gave, "He likes you. I can tell. He accepted you as his personal Doctor, right?  _ And _ you saw his room? He's already showing a lot more welcoming colours to you." She sipped her drink, "I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to be your friend  _ first  _ ... but didn't know how to ask."

_ Well, more than friend, but baby steps. Esthar wasn't built in a day. _

 

Once again, with innocence enough to rival a child, Cloud lightened up, "Re-really? You think so?"

Dr. Kadowaki rolled her eyes and smirked, "I did say so, didn't I?"

Cloud smiled in return and nodded. “If that’s the case then … I want to do my best for Squall. Just like  _ he _ helped  _ me _ today.”

The Doctor smiled satisfied by Cloud’s good heart. After clearing her throat she said, "Well, you better run along now, I'll give these a review later and leave them on your desk." she gestured to the papers containing Squall's information.

"Right. I'll be in my office then. Thank you ma'am." then Cloud walked off, a brilliant smile still on his features. 

Dr. Kadowaki simply watched him leave: Smirking to herself at how very pleased she was with today's 'matchmaking' results. It was going better than she expected, surprising given Squall’s fantastic start, with what she had learnt today she was now more hopeful than ever for something long term and  _ healthy _ . For something that would undo a lot of past hurts, from both sides.

_ Just a matter of time now ... _ She had no doubt that Cloud was the best thing that could have happen to Squall. She was convinced that the two teens will surely form a bond like no other … Now if only she could just get those two together already …  _ I want my bragging rights, damnit. _

* * *

 

A little over a week has passed, and Cloud has been little by little learning about how to treat Squall and how to talk to him. For instance, Cloud had discovered that  Squall could actually be pretty talkative, but Cloud would have to be patient and encouraging. Of course for Cloud this was no problem at all, especially when he loved hearing Squall's voice. Though Squall talked more about SeeD than anything else, Cloud didn't mind.

In another situation, Cloud had been having a rough day,completely deprived from sleep for two days straight. Even when his mind was tormented by night terrors, tired and upset, Cloud had gone to work that day. Like clockwork Squall visited him and Cloud had tried his best not to show how bad he was feeling: He didn’t want to worry Squall. That plan fell on its face however as Squall gently grabbed Cloud by the shoulders; looking worried Squall asked if his night terrors were acting up. Not only did Cloud got another glimpse of Squall’s compassion but he also realised that Squall was a good listener: Cloud has only talked about his night terrors once so he didn’t expect Squall would remember. Cloud was touched.

Such kindness made Squall a constant in Cloud's mind, Cloud hadn't had someone take care of **_him_** in ages ... it was nice. When they were apart Cloud would often wonder how Squall was doing. It has been so hard to stay focused that he almost walked into a wall one day. It had been thanks to Dr. Kadowaki’s warning that Cloud avoided the painful encounter. Cloud just had to giggle at himself whenever he remembered that. 

It seemed that spending so much time with Squall was affecting him. Nonetheless Cloud just enjoyed his time with Squall even though the extent of their relationship was limited to Squall's visits to the medbay. With each meeting, no matter how simple, Cloud just felt like they grew closer. And it seemed like Squall enjoyed their time together too.

As he walked towards the office Cloud giggled at the thought while wondering: When would he see Squall again and what would the brunet have this time? A headache? A cold? Or a visit for more potions? 

_ Well ... Doesn't matter, I'll help him regardless. _ Cloud thought with a smile. Despite the brevity of their relationship, Cloud believed they were off to a good start and he hoped that soon he could hang out more with Squall. And by hangout he meant somewhere that wasn't the medbay and didn't involved Squall hurt in any way.

_ But all in due time Cloud …  _ the blond smiled with a happy little hum as he entered the office. 

Cloud had barely come in when Dr. Kadowaki stood up from her chair, looking relieved that he had arrived.

"Oh Cloud, good morning, how are you honey?" her tone wasn’t as spirited as usual as she was worried. The Doctor glanced down the ward, at the door that was tightly closed and hoped that Cloud could help …

"Oh Doctor  I'm---" Cloud in turn was going to answer with his habitual sweetness until he noticed the strange look on the Doctor's face.

"Doctor Kadowaki? What's wrong, is everything ok?" he walked into her view. There was a feeling suddenly causing disquiet in his chest.

 

She shook her head, hesitantly, "No ... not exactly." She sighed and looked down the ward with a frown of thought. "No one is sick right now, but Squall came in with a very  _ very _ flimsy excuse of 'I feel sick can I lay down here'- normally I wouldn’t of let him, but our policy says if a patient feels ill after lots of short term visits then they should stay for observation ..."

Dr Kadowaki stood up, and made her way to Cloud's side and sighed; "He’s in perfect health. After a few questions I realised that this isn't something that pills can fix ... but maybe a kind ear can?" Dr Kadowaki put her hand on Cloud’s shoulder and squeezed it warmly, knowing that this was one of the big hurdles for them both; if Cloud could just get Squall comfortable enough to open up to him when he was feeling as low as this … 

 

The information only made Cloud worry more; his chest felt tight. Just the thought of Squall feeling hurt by  _ anything _ made Cloud want to make the brunet feel better. So without wasting any more time Cloud nodded softly, his words low but laced with determination.

"I'll try my best". And off he went into the room where Squall was.

Inside, Cloud saw the brunet laying down on the bed with a frown unlike any Cloud has seen on the other's face. But Cloud recognized the hurt in it. Whatever was bothering Squall had really put a damper on the gunblader's spirit.

"Squall?" Cloud called softly as he first peeked into the door before he entered into the room.

 

The door, and Cloud's voice brought Squall out of his silent monologue that mostly consisted of a mess of repeating memories. He had been silently fiddling with the corner of the blanket, like a cat kneading a pillow, and staring off into space as he enjoyed the relative isolation that let him brood uninterrupted. He wasn’t sure why Dr Kadowaki was kind enough to let him stay, but he wasn’t going to question it.

Squall wasn’t alone for more than an hour, Cloud came to see him. It was a surprise, Squall had hoped that his 'I'm sick, feels contagious' line to Dr Kadowaki would be enough to either make her believe it or to sense that he needed time alone.

Though, despite how much he didn’t want company right now, it could never be entirely unpleasant to see Cloud. Squall offered a weak smile, a ghost of what Cloud was used to, and lay back down, his hands now still on the blanket. "Hello Cloud."

 

There was another tight twist in Cloud's chest, the door closing softly behind him. Every single part of Cloud wanted to do something,  _ anything _ to make Squall's pain go away … And  hoped to see the charm of that sweet smile.   
_ But what can I do? … I don't want to make him feel  uncomfortable ... _

Cloud took a deep breath and walked in,  opting to just go with the basics for the moment. 

"Hi. Dr. Kadowaki said you weren't feeling too well ..." he stood next to Squall and looked down at him kindly. In an attempt to humor, Cloud put  his  hands  in  his  pockets and  said: "So which wall did you walk into this time?" he smiled hoping that Squall would too.

 

Cloud's joke made Squall's mood dip a little more and he turned into his pillow, "..."

_ That's right, I can't even speak to him normally. I lie and say I'm sick and ... Hyne I'm still doing it. They're right, I _ am  _ cold and empty. _ He sighed, disgusted with himself, and pulled a blanket over his head. "Whatever."

 

Squall's action hurt and Cloud's smile dropped. 

_ Oh no… I think I made him feel worse! Do something Cloud!  _ he reached out to touch Squall but he stopped midway, unsure and guilty.

"I-I'm sorry Squall … I really didn't mean to make fun of you … I was just trying to---" Cloud sighed and quietly added, "I'm sorry." then he touched Squall's shoulder.

Squall still didn't turn around nor did he say a word. Cloud wanted to know what was wrong with the other teen but he guessed that Squall would have told him what was wrong. Using his knowledge of Squall Cloud watched Squall's body language carefully.

"Has the scar been itching anymore?" perhaps idle talk would help. That's what Dr. Kadowaki had suggested after all.

 

Squall peeked out from under the blanket at the question, and went back to his nervous way of fiddling with the blanket while he shook his head. "It's fine," he said quietly. It was virtually healed, though it wouldn’t fade anymore.

_ Maybe he only cares about me because I can't walk straight, and I'm constantly injured around him ... bet he thinks I'm someone totally different. Not collected, not coordinated, not ... a liar ... not cold … _

He turned his head back into his pillow when Cloud pulled up a chair right in front of him, his sweet face made him feel so much more guilty, too negative to even blush at Cloud’s closeness.  _ I've been tricking you into spending time with me because I'm such a coward. I can't ask you, to your face, to go on a date, or just a casual drink ... such a faker, Squall … _

 

"Oh! That's good to hear then. Somehow I thought it was still going to get infected," Cloud had said chipperly then waited for Squall's response. But the gunblader still didn't look at him, humming softly in response. Cloud also noticed Squall's body was tense and that he kept fiddling with the blanket. It really made his chest feel heavy to see Squall like that: Cloud has come to admire Squall a lot and has grown very fond of the brunet.

Cloud's hand moved on its own: Next thing, he felt a bunch of soft brown hair against his skin.

Cloud honestly did not know what he was doing. All he did was recall the hug he had offered Squall a days ago; how good it had felt and how happy Squall seemed. 

_ I want to see that again _ .

Then, all Cloud did was follow the beating under his chest and now his hand was on Squall's head. He didn't move it too much, he was waiting to see if Squall was okay with this small display of affection. But he hoped that his presence would somehow bring some comfort to Squall: Cloud willed it with his heart, hoping that -somehow- he could transfer his honest feeling onto him and that Squall would use it in whichever way he needs.

_ I'm here for you Squall …  _

 

Cloud's hand on Squall’s head, subtly stroking his locks, made him nudge his head up into Cloud’s touch without thinking; it felt so nice …

In the next instant, when he realised what he'd done, he blushed across his cheekbones. Was he so starved for attention that he was reduced to rubbing up on people? - well, just Cloud, not people - but that didn't improve it a lot!

He buried his head into his hands, embarrassed and happy and confused, his hands no longer twitching in the blankets. He heard Cloud let out a soft giggle, and felt his heart melt a little.  _ You're warm, you're so cute- both in how you look and how you act ... you're nothing like me. _

He lowered his hand, mostly because it was hard to breathe with it there, and turned his eyes down as the little melting sensation Cloud gave him just by being near thawed his frosty exterior. Just enough. He anxiously began to pull at the blanket again, his worries back in the front of his mind; "Have you ever ... been called something so much you ... um ... worry that it's true?"

 

Cloud was surprised that Squall had spoken up, he had honestly believed that Squall was not ready to trust him yet. It made Cloud very pleased. But the question made Cloud concerned: Currently, Squall's voice had an undertone of sadness instead of the usual stern and composed tone he always had. Along with that, there was a heavy air around the brunet that was insistently plucking the sheet.

_ Squall is anxious _ . And those were attitudes that Cloud has never seen on Squall.

_ He looks so vulnerable …  _  saddened Cloud watched as Squall was even curling a little into himself; that made Cloud's heart beat heavily.

Having Squall nudge more into his touch made Cloud wonder just how deprived of affection has Squall been.

"How so, Squall? If I may know, of course," with his observation and Squall's positive reaction, Cloud kept his hand in place, scratching Squall's scalp with caring fingers; and tilted his head while looking sadly at Squall waiting for the answer.

 

Squall bunched his hands into fists and let his eyes slip shut, Cloud's hand on his head soothing him enough to relax, even as his worries and heavy thoughts weighed him down. He unclenched his hands after a moment, mostly because Cloud was meticulously tucking his locks behind his ear and the gesture, like most of Cloud, was adorable.

"I heard ... some gossip," he cut himself off, a part of him wincing at the idea of sharing this- he was supposed to be strong, a warrior, a mercenary, why were these little things, these worthless and meaningless things, hurting him so much?

Worrying and self detrimental, he changed his answer. " ... people thinking that SeeDs are all cold and unfeeling, not complicated or struggling, or worth something ..." He scoffed a bit and scowled, a poisonous tone in his voice as he recalled some of what he had overheard; "I mean, we're  _ just _ good soldiers, mindless machines, not people who have lives and things they care about."  _ If I was I wouldn't be so damn useless around you … _

 

There was so much hidden rage in Squall's voice that Cloud momentarily stopped the movement of his fingers. He looked at Squall as he analyzed the brunet's words. Personally, Cloud hadn't heard people saying stuff like that …

Sure, Cloud admitted that a lot of SeeDs were often serious and very professional, but he would also see them at their more relaxed of moments or just having casual interactions with each other: Like when he went around town and saw them having a few drinks, playing some Triple Triad, going to the movies, etc. The medic was a little confused when he drew the comparison of what he has experienced  to what Squall told him.

_ Something doesn't feel right …  _ Cloud resumed  the  massaging on Squall's head.

"Who … said this?"

 

Squall tensed, internally panicking, his eyes glanced around the room as if hoping an answer would come and land in his lap- he should have expected this, making his answer as vague as it was, but …

He mumbled, very transparently lying: "I don't know,  _ someone  _ ..." a light blush on his cheeks as he was caught in his lies.

 

Cloud hummed thoughtfully as he tucked that one lock of hair that refused to stay in place behind Squall’s ear. 

Cloud sighed deeply. "So this...' Someone', they said this and you overheard them ... And now it's getting to you,  is that it?" Cloud used the softest tone as he could muster, hoping, that it would soothe Squall.

Part of his training as a medic to calm nervous patients, but also part of his job as Squall’s friend. Cloud observed Squall's reaction and saw that a blush was beginning to form on Squall's cheeks again. He had the feeling that Squall was being vague because he was embarrassed. Perhaps Squall wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"Squall? … You seem ... Embarrassed, so, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it ..." Cloud paused and sighed, combing Squall's hair back and smiled when the choppy bangs fell back to into place.

"But if you are willing … You can trust me. I honestly don't like seeing you like this ..."

 

Squall felt  _ warm _ , and not simply because of the blush. He felt Cloud's hand resting on his head, playing with his hair, and he truly hadn't felt more comforted in years. Cloud’s gentle touch, the warmth of his hand, seemed to seep into Squall's body from Cloud- he felt more thawed than he could remember feeling.

Squall closed his eyes with a peaceful expression. _ He cares about me, and he's so honest. _ Cloud's sincerity made his heart skip a beat, both for the care ever present in his nature and for the simple bravery of being able to voice his thoughts and feelings. He could reach out to people so easily …

Squall's appreciation for Cloud deepened in that moment. He longed for such an ease within himself. Like Cloud ... maybe he could one day show him how to achieve the same.

Impressed and grateful, he tried to bundle up enough courage to try and show the same kind of honesty. Cloud deserved that much. Squall mumbled at first but his words were clear: "It's ... so stupid ... I shouldn't care what other people say ... I sometimes feel so confused and conflicted." Cloud's hand brushed his bangs again and he sighed, encouraged. "I don't want to depend on anyone but ... I don't know how. I'm used to coming across as cold and unfeeling, but ... it actually hurts to ... to ..." for some reason he couldn't say the last word.

Everyone  **_said_ ** he was cool, icy, cold and a series of other descriptives that labeled him an unfeeling person. _ I'm not that. I don’t want to be that. But everyone says it ... so … is it true?  _ "I'm lost, Cloud. For all the choices I've taken to be the way I am ..." he pulled the blanket over his face (but not his hair, he didn't want Cloud to stop), "I'm pathetic ..."

 

Though subtle, Cloud's body deflated, dispirited by Squall's uncertainty, moved by the gunblader’s honesty. It seemed to Cloud that Squall had so much more within him than he had initially thought …

However, actually hearing it was different and it hurt. The urge to heal that hurt became stronger. 

He momentarily removed his hand from the soft tresses so he could meticulously remove the blanket from Squall's face. Cloud wanted to see into those captivating optics. Thereupon, Cloud pushed the chair back so he could kneel on the floor and be eye to eye: one hand went under his chin to support it, the other resumed petting and massaging Squall's head.

"Don't say that" tone gentle but with just the tiniest hint of reprimand "If you were cold and unfeeling, do you think you'd feel hurt? Or that you would be able to speak to me like you are right now?"

He saw Squall frown a little as he gave it some thought and then continued: "Squall … Look, I don't know exactly what it is that you've been through for you to choose to be the way you are but ..." Cloud stopped to consider his next set or words. He wasn't entirely sure of what he could say to Squall as he too was still young; inexperienced, and still had much to learn about life. But he searched Squall's troubled eyes. Not really sure why, but he just did. "I think … that, you can still be independent but still have a shoulder to lean on when you need it. I mean, I don't think that being independent means being alone all the time ..." Cloud chuckled at his own words "If that makes sense?"

 

Squall listened intently, the gentle reminder that if he was so unfeeling then he couldn't be hurting, had him mentally paused the most. It was undeniable that he was upset at this point, and the tiny crumb of evidence that said otherwise immediately perked him up a little on the inside.  _ Proof _ that they were wrong was an ... indescribable relief.

Squall hoped his blush wasn't too obvious when Cloud moved closer to speak with him softly, still touching his hair in a wonderfully comforting way. Squall was momentarily caught up in how Cloud leaned on his hand, the way he looked so earnest and cute by making himself comfortable while still being on his knees on the floor …

Cloud's following words painted an ideal picture of what Squall wished for- to be independent without being lonely. It made sense to him, it sounded like a dream, "I ... Yeah." He mentally cringed at how lame that sounded when in truth he wanted that dream, a  _ lot _ .

_ But with who? _

"But ... everyone thinks that ... that I'm cold." He wilted at the statement, guess this dream was destined to live out inside his head and nowhere else ...  _ Lion of Balamb, Mr. Cool, Ice Prince, Cold ... _ it wasn't like he was making this perception up, he'd heard all those titles and many more praising how stoic and focused he was.

 

" _ I  _ don't." Cloud responded almost immediately, he hadn't meant to but the words just rolled out of his mouth. So to make sure that he hadn't sounded harsh or abrupt Cloud thought of something quick he could say. That lead him to recall his blunder from when they had had a similar conversation in Squall's room that time. 

Blushing a little he said: "I mean … you're  _ hot _ , remember?" Cloud grinned sheepishly shrugging a shoulder as he giggled. 

 

Squall cursed in his mind as the heat on his face became more prominent as that was the second time Cloud referred to him that way …

_ Wait … second time ... _ and the memory was triggered. Cloud had looked so adoringly flustered back then, ‘hot’ slipped out unexpectedly and made the two of them blush …  _ Apparently Cloud is a bit of a dork too, a cute dork _ . Squall snorted, then covered his mouth with the sheets momentarily before revealing to Cloud that he had a smile on his face.

 

That smile put Cloud at ease and he giggled with a blush of his own. Both teens looked into each other's eyes for a little bit, unaware of the quickening heartbeats they were causing to one another. Heck, Cloud's hand had even stilled and the next words came almost without thinking. "Maybe I have no idea what I'm talking about … But … You don't have to be alone if you don't want to Squall. Whenever you feel that you want to lean on someone ...You have me." the offer came from his heart as he provided a kind smile to his friend in need.

 

Squall's heart skipped a beat. Cloud just kept  _ surprising _ him, kept making the crush Squall had grow bigger and deeper as he continued to reveal his kind nature; as he offered Squall something that he'd never had before; First his friendship, now this. Squall stared wide eyed, content to exist in this moment with his chest feeling full and too small for his skipping heart-

Then realised he was supposed to  _ respond _ . Not just stare.

He ducked his head, instinctively unsure of what to do with all these emotions running wild through his chest. It was his natural, trained response, to shy away. But it was not one he wanted to be ruled by. He forced himself to look Cloud in the eye and tried his best to be as honest as Cloud was- he wanted to be good enough for Cloud.

"I'd like that."

Squall blushed a bit, his voice a bit low but clear and sincere. But his embarrassment didn't stop him from reaching up to ruffle Cloud's locks in return, patting the top of his full head of blond spikes, they were soft and so very bouncy under his hand. "It's ... it'll be fine if it's you I'm depending on …” Squall blushed again, realising what he'd done in a moment of affection and beginning to withdraw his hand, shyly.

 

_ Holy Hyne on a breadstick! He said ‘yes’?  _ Squall was opening up to him and Cloud was very surprised. Ecstatic, Cloud gasped a wide smile appearing on his face; his eyes pinched with his joy. With this little promise Cloud felt like he could help Squall just as Dr. Kadowaki had hoped. In fact, Cloud also felt honored: Considered it a gift that Squall was  _ specifically  _ letting  _ him _ into his world.

 

_You look so sweet when you smile … bright and happy, not plastic or for show._ Squall looked up at the radiant face, the eyes that partly closed when he smiled this wide, and barely resisted a dreamy sigh; Squall could tell that he meant it, Cloud was too good to be dishonest. Under such a happy smile, Squall felt most of his low mood fade away like mist before the sun.

Squall pushed the blanket off his shoulders and uncurled from his defensive pose, saying with a bit more seriousness and confidence, but the same level of affection that their conversation had contained for the last few minutes: "You can depend on me too, when you need it." Returning the offer, and extending the favour.

He wasn't prepared to let Cloud offer something so overwhelmingly special without promising the same; plus, he  _ wanted _ to be the one Cloud came to when he needed help. It took him a moment but ... he realised that he wanted to depend on Cloud just like this, and for Cloud to depend on him.  _ And it’s fine ... because we're still independant, just not alone. _

 

Cloud's young and already joyous heart felt so light it left him feeling warm. Still smiling Cloud nodded various times. Squall was trusting him, little by little offering up his closely guarded heart, and while Cloud knew he would feel happy about it, he didn't expect to feel  _ this _ happy.  _ How can anybody think you're so cold or unfeeling … it's not right.  _

When Cloud felt like they were quiet for a little Cloud seeked something to do. “Um, you thirsty?” but didn't even let Squall answer, nervous he stood up to prepare a glass of water. He offered it with hands that shook in excitement. "Um ... D-do you want company? I can stay for some more time …

 

Squall sat up to observe Cloud wandering about the room getting comfortable on the bed and moving the pillows. His lips turned up very slightly when he saw Cloud shaking and grinning like he couldn't contain some big emotion. It was cute.  _ But _ , Squall thought as he settled the blanket over his legs with a gentle, almost permanent, blush settling on his cheeks,  _ I think that everything about Cloud is cute. Fact. _

At Cloud's question he reached out to touch his hand, though thankfully Squall could also disguise the touch as accepting the glass. Though despite his strange mix of bravery and shyness he didn't take his hand away from Cloud's until he answered: "Please stay."

 

Not caring if Squall was being too blunt, Cloud eagerly nodded to Squall's answer

"As long as you like," he flashed a toothy smile and pulled up the chair again: tucking his legs under himself to show his comfort. Seeing Squall a little more perked up was fantastic to see.  

And Squall in turn was pleased to see Cloud pulling the chair and leaning towards him so enthusiastically. 

Cloud wondered if Squall wanted to chat, but he wasn't sure what subject he could bring up.

_ What could we talk about? ... There's so much more I want to know about you …  _ and there was an idea! Cloud realised that they had the whole day together, what better chance to find out more? He hoped Squall didn't mind. 

Uncertainly, while looking shy and fiddling with his thumbs he asked "Um … Squall … Is it okay if … You tell me a little more about yourself? Whatever you're comfortable with ... As your friend, I'd … like to know a bit more about you."

 

“Huh?” Squall almost dropped his glass! He fumbled with it, the water lurching inside alarmingly! But he ended up rescuing the glass with minimal spillage.

He frowned at his hands; that little fumble that was becoming increasingly frequent around Cloud, especially whenever the cute medic managed to surprise him.

Beside him, Cloud laughed behind a hand, shaking his head subtly and Squall couldn’t help but nervously chuckle too. He blushed and drained the rest of the water in one big gulp, because he didn’t trust his brain to remember what his hands were doing, before he turned his full attention to Cloud, "Um, sure- um, sorry about that ... What do you want to know?"

Naturally, their talk started with vague and general questions like; Where were you from? Why did you choose this career? How long did you know this was the life for you?

But they soon got more specific, with little interests and favourites, even memories, coming into discussion. The two got so involved they’d forgotten when Cloud had climbed onto the bed too, chatting from the opposite side with his glass of water - this one with minimal risk of spilling.

The talk concluded in the evening, just before Squall was due back at his dorm. Dr Kadowaki knocked on the door and interrupted their little ‘slumber party’ (her words) to inform them that the medbay was closing soon. Squall wondered where all the time had gone.

Squall didn’t leave empty handed though, he received a small potion to ease his sore throat- he had talked so long, or so much, in one day for years. It was only natural that Squall, with his typical mute conversations, had overworked his voice …

Dr Kadowaki chuckled at his predicament, the pair looking suitably sheepish but happy, and she patted them both kindly on the shoulder; "I guess you needed treatment after all," she gently teased, ushering the reluctant teens out of her office so she could lock up and send the tired but happy pair off to their beds.  _ Well done Cloud, _ she thought, watching Squall smiling too carefree,  _ Very well done. _

* * *

 

Cloud sighed, long and deep, releasing all of his worries into the frigidity of the room that was his little office. He was casually flipping through the pages of Dr. Kadowaki's notes without so much as skimming through the ink. His cheek was lazily rested against his fist and he was slumped forward in his chair. If before he could _ barely _ take Squall out of his mind,  _ now _ the gunblader has been the center if not the only thing that has been in Cloud's mind. Every time he saw a lion he thought of Squall; Whenever he walked by the arena, he thought of Squall (and the image of him lifting his shirt, which would then cause him to blush); Or whenever he saw Triple Triad cards he thought of Squall (that had been a particularly fun topic for Squall to talk about, Cloud had seen the glint in his eyes); Even in his dreams Cloud got haunted once: A beautiful smile and such a wonderful heart. And that one time that Squall hadn’t been able to visit, Cloud felt so strange, like there was something missing in his day…

_ I wonder if he’ll visit today … I hope so. _

That’s when he caught himself daydreaming about the brunet again. Eyes wide like an owl’s, a blush creeping on his cheeks had the young man sitting straight in his chair. A blink and then two, Cloud whimpered quickly seeking shelter in his hands.Though he unintentionally slapped himself a little too hard and he had also forgotten he had his eyeglasses on.

"Ow!” he winced and caressed the bridge of his nose questioning why was he so unfocused.

"Ow … owie, that really hurt. Why did I slap myself so hard?” he complained softly into his hands, _and_ _there I go again thinking so much about Squall … what's wrong with me lately?_ Sighing again, he lowered one of his hands, using the other to rub his nose. He did care a lot for Squall, _but is it normal that I think about him_ ** _this_** _much?_ He’d had to ask himself that question a lot lately. And with it came a feeling he couldn’t place, along with several skipped heartbeats at the mental images of Squall Leonhart.

It has been a couple of days since he had that conversation with Squall, still he recalled every detail about it: what made Squall smile the most, what was Squall most passionate about ... What was less pleasant for Squall to speak about …

Every little detail was in Cloud’s head. He would blame it on the fact that he was now Squall’s friend, so knowing all of this could be a given. Yet, Cloud was confused as to why would it take  **that** much of his attention. More importantly,  _ why the indescribable feelings? I don’t understand, why can’t I describe them … ? _

But the teen didn’t have more time to wander in his thoughts as the door slid open and a few sets of hurried footsteps came his way. Cloud looked ahead of him to see Dr. Kadowaki gesturing for him to move before she had even managed to speak. 

"Cadet's are back from their exams. Got one or two with an injury past a cure-spell, I'll see the lesser two in room one and you can see your patient- room three- alright?" the Doctor rushed in one breath.

The sense of urgency made Cloud react quick. He jumped off his chair trying to push his thoughts to the side. Hopefully the distraction would help with ignoring the lingering feelings. "Who is it?" Cloud asked as he approached his mentor.

 

Dr Kadowaki seized her medical bag and began to describe the situation: "It’s Squall, honey, room three- he’s bleeding, but he isn’t nearly as critical as the other two. I'll tend to those others; they have minor concussions, but with Guardian Forces you  _ can't  _ be too careful with head injuries."

She offered Cloud his own medical bag since she had lifted it off the high self, Cloud had trouble reaching it normally. When he had it in his grasp he was already in motion to go see his patient with an expression of concern. Dr Kadowaki patted him on the back. "Go get him, tiger."

 

_ Wait …  _ **_Squall_ ** _ is  _ **_hurt_ ** _? How much is he bleeding?  _ Cloud’s heart began to beat fast. Sure, Dr. Kadowaki said that he wasn’t critical but he didn’t care. Squall was injured and he didn’t know where. For that reason Cloud wasted no time to go to the room, concern powering his beating heart.

The door had barely opened when entered the room and saw Squall sitting on the bed. The quick heavy beat under his chest calmed a little when he saw all Squall had was cut on the arm; the brunet seemingly lost in thought as he held a bloodied towel against his arm. In relief Cloud’s tense body slumped as he walked in.

 

Squall glanced up when his doctor, his concerned medic, hurried in looking as worried and relieved as Squall expected. He hadn’t heard the door open … Squall offered Cloud a smile and a; “Hello,” as Cloud approached, his heart skipping a beat with his appearance as usual.

Squall was still shaking a little from the adrenaline rush- the battle had been unexpected, a hard fight that should have been  _ just  _ recon for an exam, and yet they had handled it better than their superiors expected. He was proud of himself, he was proud of his  _ team _ , he was pissed at Seifer.

The asshole abandoned his post and his team! With his absence Squall took charge, and  was surprised at how well he had taken command, and how well his team had  _ listened  _ to him.

He had one sleeve of his uniform off his shoulder to hold the towel to the wound and expose it. A nasty cut, but it wasn't too deep. It had bled a lot on the battlefield, before a cure-spell healed the major sources of blood flow. He had gotten it in the final takedown of the mech they'd encountered, injured in the final seconds. Thank Hyne, he hadn't had to fight that metal monster wounded.

Regardless of his attempt at cure, or bandaging his own wounds, he’d been rushed up here to the medical bay. Squall knew first aid, but he hadn't refused; he’d get to see Cloud, this way.

 

_ Ok so he's speaking.That's good so why am I still shaken? Dr. Kadowaki said it wasn't too  serious … compose yourself, Cloud, _ he took a deep breath and attempted to slow down his anxious beating.

"He-hello, Squall." he responded to Squall’s greeting.

Now up close Cloud could see that the cut was deep but not too much; that was another breath of relief he took. Though he still didn’t like the sight of the injury he was happy to see that Squall seemed to be alright. But if course, Cloud still asked.

“A-are you okay? Are you feeling light headed or a-anything?” Cloud put his bag down on the desk nearby and immediately searched for the necessary tools. 

 

A little blood loss made Squall blush a hell of a lot tamer - since there wasn't the excess enough for his normal full-faced crimson. He tilted his head at the way Cloud spoke though, and how worried he sounded, smiling a little at how Cloud pestered him for answers on his wellbeing; he was so sweet. “I-I’m just a bit weak from adrenaline, I think. I haven’t been bleeding too long,” he promised.

When Cloud reached for equipment, and bandages the cute medic fumbled with the tools a little; Cloud let out one or two little yelps as he juggled to keep the objects from slipping out of his hands. Squall had never seen Cloud so clumsy. He thought it was adorable, and surprising as this was quite out of character for Cloud, and so Squall was forced to roll back his lips to stop himself from laughing. With the objects secured in his grip and the blond sighed, turning to Squall to begin the treatment.

Squall met his hand halfway, as best he could with his injured arm, the good one holding the towel to the wound that still held though tourniquet and cure-spell had been applied. He asked with a gentle smile; "Hey, are you okay? You look a little distracted ..." - his voice sounded a bit weak from the effect the battle had taken on him, he was exhausted after a fight for his life. But the fatigue wasn't too noticeable ... he hoped.

 

"Don't move that arm, it'll make it worse! I’m more concerned about you, you’re the injured one and you’re worrying about  _ me _ ?" he pulled his lips to the side and shook his head in disbelief, looking at Squall in the eye helplessly. “I think you need to sort out your priorities, Mister.” Cloud joked as he moved to remove the towel from Squall's arm to inspect the injury. Had it not been for his training, Cloud would have frozen upon seeing the blood that was still oozing from the wound. Cloud put on some gloves and moved in.

“That looks painful.” Cloud winced and his eyebrows furrowed as he began to examine the damage. His expression went a little soft as he worked on the wound likely to become yet another scar for Squall’s body. Cloud imagined how much the wound must sting so he was as delicate as he could get when he began to disinfect it. In spite of his effort Squall still let out a sharp hiss when the alcohol swab made contact and Cloud retrieved his hand for a little.

“It’s okay … go ahead” Squall assured him even though his face still expressed his pain.

Nonetheless, Cloud proceeded just a little hesitantly when he felt how Squall tensed his arm: Most likely trying to overcome the horrible sting. 

_ This is a little deep. A Cure has been casted on it but, this must have been pretty serious before the spell.  _ Cloud made his mental notes as he cleaned it thoroughly, the cut was long but it wasn’t clean; it was ragged, uneven, most probably caused by something metallic.

_ But definitely not caused by a blade.  _ Certain of his deduction Cloud stood to dispose of the swab, wash his hands and put on a new pair of gloves.

Engulfed in the green mist of a Cure spell the ever tender hand brushed over the injury. Cloud was a little more pleased when Squall closed his eyes at the same time he let out a very deep breath; Squall looked relaxed. Because he felt bad for hurting Squall with the swab, Cloud was grateful now that his touch was soothing.

 

Squall sighed as the pain began to subside, the sting was bad but having the wound cleaned was a priority, so he grit his teeth and thanked Hyne it was over fast. Cloud had really improved. He felt a bit of blood oozing down his arm and opened his eyes to apply pressure again. Cloud let him do this, nodding in approval as he turned to his supplies and picked up bandages. Squall couldn’t help but chuckle when Cloud began to fumble with the gauze again, his mind clearly elsewhere- he juggled and squeaked in surprise until he had both hands firmly clasped around it.

Trying to hide his humour, Squall tilted his head down to try and catch Cloud's eyes, curious about his unusual clumsiness. The angle made him feel a little dizzy but he persevered. "Klutziness is normally  _ my  _ problem, something on your mind today?" This wasn't how his naive and competent friend normally acted.

 

Cloud shook his head making his bouncy hair sway with the movement, “N-n-no! I-I’m fine. I …  _ think?  _ ...” Yes, Cloud was  _ very _ unsure of what was going on with him and didn’t even know how to properly answer Squall’s question. The look he gave Squall was expectant, for some reason hoping the brunet could offer him some wisdom.

 

That wasn’t reassuring. “You  _ think? _ ” Squall shifted, his mood changing to concerned, he moved his hand to touch Cloud’s arm, “Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

And Cloud didn’t know how to answer that either. He barely groaned, pressing his lips firmly together with grumpiness. He continued by measuring the gauze since the wound wouldn’t need stitches. He didn’t like ignoring Squall’s question but he had no choice, what was he supposed to do? Lie? Cloud wasn’t up for that.

 

Displeased with how Cloud continued to dodge his question, the same question, Squall quickly reached down and took Cloud's wrists in his hands. He was worried about him now, worried enough to insist beyond the hints to drop it, so he looped his hands around Cloud’s smaller wrists and held them up in the air like Cloud was surrendering. He held him there a moment with a small smile, teasing him.

"Hey!" Cloud protested.

Squall let him go, he'd never try to restrain him against his will. But now he had his attention. He offered a slight chuckle, pleased with Cloud’s reaction, then asked again:

"Cloud, what's going on? You've been acting strange, did something happen?" he asked, his wound oozing blood again but he refused to acknowledge it, and he kept Cloud from reaching for it too; he was determined to have Cloud answer him this time and explain himself. Cloud reached again when it began to drip but Squall leaned away from his reaching hands, holding the wound himself, "I'm not letting you near it until you talk to me," he jokingly bartered.

 

Cloud wasn’t sure what got into Squall for him to be so insistent. He pouted at the teen because of the unexpected teasing and he grumbled, "Squall, your wound  _ needs _ to be treated. Just lemme do my job and don't be so stubborn..." and he tried to reach out for Squall's arm again. Cloud felt a blush coming, heat rising to his cheeks and earlobes. He wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment of frustration but it was  _ something. _

 

Squall easily turned Cloud's hands away, and raised an eyebrow at him.  _ Me stubborn? _ He huffed and poked him in the chest, "Takes one to know one."

Cloud blinked several times, like an owl, looking surprised at the poke. Then he drew his arms over his chest and pouted.  _ Full. On.  _ **_Pouted_ ** _. _

Squall's attention deviated,  _ traitorously _ , to thinking that Cloud was even cute when he was mad. The blond’s shoulders rose, a pink on his cheeks from frustration, his lip poked out, and though he was meant to be angry it just made Cloud look more sweet in Squall's eyes. It melted his stubbornness easily, and cooled his slight temper over Cloud being equally stubborn …

Squall felt another laugh coming on, but refused to laugh in Cloud’s face especially just after poking him. He took a calmer breath and tried one last time, picking up the towel and holding it to his wound. He knew it needed treatment, but he wanted Cloud to be alright first.

He caught Cloud's eye again and reached out to touch his arm lightly, "Cloud, I'm sorry ... I just ... we're friends right? And I'm worried that you're not acting like yourself ... please talk to me? If I'm not sure that my only friend is alright then all I can think of is ... how I can help ... I want to let him know that he can lean on me. You can lean on me, right?"

 

Cloud sharply lowered his arms to the side clenching his fists tightly, looking away from Squall with that pout still on his face. He was annoyed because Squall was insisting so much: Cloud would have thought that of all people, Squall would understand. But in contrast, there was the side of him that was frustrated: Of course he wanted to trust Squall; of course they were friends. But how what could he say if he couldn't explain it to his own self. "I … I." He tried but the confusion was eating him up, he bit his lips like that would somehow force him to talk. 

He looked at Squall, again seeking an explanation for what was going on in his own head.  _ But if  _ **_you_ ** _ don’t know yourself, how can  _ **_he_ ** _? _ A little voice in his head reminded him that Squall was not a mind reader so he was just as clueless as he was; hence why Squall was being so insistent.    
Desperate and confused, Cloud shouted, "I don't know what's wrong Squall!" 

There hadn’t been much noise in the room before but after Cloud shouted the a tense silence in the air. In several seconds Cloud realized that he snapped at his shocked friend: Squall’s mouth a bit opened as he blinked owlishly at him.

 

The shouting was ... unexpected. Squall stared, reeling from the yell, leaning back and growing pale,  _ paler _ , when he realised that he’d crossed a line. It wasn’t a nice feeling, it felt like a pit of horror in his stomach … He quickly tried to correct it: “I-I’m sorry.”

 

_ Great… He’s just trying to help now look what I did ... _ In shame Cloud covered his mouth with a look of shock. Regret struck him fast causing his body to deflate and he looked down. Weakly, with his hand still on his mouth he repeated his answer.

"I don't know.... I … I just don't know …" and it was true, he was feeling things he wasn't quite sure of and his mind was becoming overloaded. One thing was becoming clear to Cloud though: Whatever it was, he had a strong feeling it revolved around Squall.

 

Squall gradually became concerned again when Cloud went on to admit the exact same thing in a softer, more vulnerable voice. He looked lost. Squall slowly sat back up and touched Cloud's shoulder with his fingertips, nodding at his wounded arm that was now within Cloud's easy reach.

Cloud picked up an ointment, back to focusing and back to being distracted, and Squall sighed softly, having no idea how to help. He wanted to hug Cloud ... but he hadn't instigated a lot of hugs in his lifetime. What if he did it wrong?

In the end, overthinking it, Squall said: "Let’s change the subject, y-yeah?” Cloud glanced up, a bit relieved at the offer, and Squall began to ramble about the first thing on his mind just to clear the awkwardness in the air: “Er … I had my exam today ... and, this wound included, it was a successful mission ... for almost everyone." He held his arm out helpfully to give Cloud enough room to work, the ointment actually didn’t sting … small mercy.

 

Embarrassment still had a hold on him so Cloud didn't look at Squall in the eye. He felt terrible for snapping at Squall like that … Squall was trying to be nice and a good friend … Hadn't that been what he wanted, for him and Squall to become close? To trust each other?

Cloud listened to Squall as he worked on applying the ointment, breathing in as much as possible to quell whatever rampant thing that was bugging him. Even after Squall had attempted conversation Cloud was finding it a bit difficult to go along with it.

"How?" he mumbled not believing himself. He meant to ask about how Squall got the wound or why.

Squall had a questioning look when Cloud looked at him, clearly not sure of Cloud’s question. However Cloud was soothing the last of his anger so he used a gesture to further explain his question: By flicking his pupils from the wound back to Squall. An expression that was soft but that most definitely wanted an answer.

 

Squall looked at the wound that Cloud had gestured to, he scowled. "A mech," he answered shortly after straightening his face out of an irritated expression, damn Seifer. "A mission turned into a battle to escape when Seifer abandoned his post, it surprised us." He recalled their escape and battle with a slight smirk, "It caught me towards the end when we destroyed it, bits of it were exploding and being sliced off everywhere."

 

Cloud was softly nodding as Squall told him about what happened, still a little lost in his own thoughts ... 

Until he heard 'Seifer' and his head rose sharply to look at Squall.

“He … abandoned you guys? And you got hurt because of that?” Cloud's surprise gradually turned into a scowl. An honest to goodness  _ scowl _ . Like before, heat began to creep up into his face, subtle patches of red began to taint his porcelain skin.

 

Squall shrugged, recalling his so called  _ Captain’s  _ ‘decision-making’ with a bit of irritation, “Seifer was never much of a team player … not sure how he was made Captain of our team either.” He recalled all the running around he and Zell had been forced to do, because they couldn’t abandon their captain … nevermind that it had been thrilling, or if they had done more than their fair share for the mission, orders were orders and Seifer flat out ignored them until it affected him personally; “The order came to withdraw and he left us behind, and while he ran to safety the rest of us faced a mech- it came out of no-where.”

He heard Cloud gasp and frantically began to correct himself: “I-it’s alright, we all survived. N-no one got badly hurt- we even took it out ourselves so it won’t hurt anyone else.”

Cloud did feel relief and reassured by Squall’s words (besides Squall was there right in front of him), but he feared that he would snap again. Cloud chose to say nothing. Instead, he bit back his lower lip in a way that made the top one stick out a little and showed a little of his teeth. He proceeded to wrap bandages around the large cut … The _ large _ cut on  _ Squall's _ arm … the  _ large _ cut on  _ Squall's _ arm that thanks to  _ Seifer _ , happened.    
Oh, was Cloud’s blood boiling.

"Jerk ..." the young medic was not one for cursing or screaming at the top of his lungs. But an insult or two from time to time didn't hurt. Especially if he did it unconsciously in a soft grumble. And  _ especially _ if it was directed at someone like Seifer.

 

Squall snorted in a helpless laugh when Cloud threw an angry word at Seifer, it described him perfectly. Although, Cloud's little pout, reddened cheeks, and mumble were adorable too. It lightened Squall’s mood.

Squall covered Cloud's hand just before he went to reach for bandages, and tried to catch his eyes, "Cloud, really, I'm fine. Cure took care of almost all of it ..." when that didn't seem to help, Squall reached over and poked Cloud on his nose.Very gently, trying to get him to lose the frown. 

**_Boop_ ** .

At the startled look, Squall blushed and pulled away, feeling a bit shy again, he wasn’t used to touching people. "I ... I don't like it when you're sad," he rubbed at one burning cheek and looked at the floor, his heart in his throat at the little confession.

 

_ Worrying about me before himself and now not wanting to see me upset… Caring as always.  _ Whatever anger was left got chased away, a little smile softened the frown. His cheeks turned red and heartbeats became flutters: All caused by Squall’s sweetness.

Cloud was very touched. His insides warming while there were little butterflies in his stomach. 

He felt stupid for his rude behavior earlier considering he owed Squall an apology. Whilst continuing to work with gentleness he expressed his regret. 

"I'm sorry, Squall … For snapping at you, I mean." 

 

Humming to accept his apology, Squall replied: “It’s okay. I should have known better than to pry when you weren’t interested in talking.” He smiled when Cloud finally looked him in the eye after avoiding it for so long.

 

Cloud was going to say something along the lines of ‘That it was okay and that as friends, they needed to look out for each other’: Words that got wiped out of his tongue when he looked right into the silvery depths. Not knowing why or how something in his chest stirred: It was warm and strong, one single hard beat gave way to the much lighter ones that followed. Cloud didn't even blink, he had been frozen there with his hands still on the bandages that were almost completely wrapped. Almost devoid of all thought.

 

Squall’s heart beat extra fast when Cloud’s eyes never left his and his usual pure and earnest expression soon had Squall's heart climbing up into his throat, beating heavier than a drum as his mind began to meticulously go over all his favourite features that he’d memorised; Cloud's pretty eyes of blue with flecks of green peered through his adorable glasses and made his orbs look bigger, he had his lips parted, a small flush on his cheeks and his freckles were bright and ever presently-sweet across his face.

_ You're really cute, _ Squall thought, and wished he could say that out loud, but the sweet expression on Cloud's face robbed him of all his words.

Squall felt Cloud's gentle touch on his wounded arm and felt soothed at once. Squall didn’t realise how his face morphed into one of peace and contentment, a gentle look that people rarely saw in Squall. Cloud could summon it so easily, as easily as he could have Squall stuttering and clumsy.

The silence lasted, but it wasn't awkward, they were still and it felt like something was building. A tension. An atmosphere …

Squall barely realised that they were unconsciously inching closer ... he was all too focused on the fact that Cloud was finally not hiding from him. Though, he glanced down at Cloud's lips, those probably soft and sweet lips, Squall's chest feeling tight with a soft thought of surprise and glee; was Cloud's face always this close?

 

Time had ceased to exist for Cloud. There was nothing but Squall; In his eyes, in his heart, in his mind. The silver in those eyes was not sharp like a blade, it was smooth and gentle as a rain cloud. Squall's strong presence was assuring, Cloud felt that he wanted to feel the safety in those warm arms; Cloud was being drawn like a magnet.    
Taking a look at Squall’s head had Cloud recalling the softness of those gorgeous locks; how good it had felt to thread his fingers through them. He wanted to do it again but his hands felt too heavy for him to lift. The serene expression on Squall's face was so welcoming, the flush dusting his face further enhancing the sharp young features. And since when did Squall's scar seemed so … attractive? Squall was so close, Cloud swore they could stare into each other's soul. So close, he could feel the warm breath coming from parted lips; lips Cloud wondered if they would taste as sweet as Squall was.

_ Well, you can find out … inch in just a little closer … Wait WHAT?!! _

A sudden shock shot up Cloud's spine, the strong shudder that followed had him jumping back. Up on muddled feet there was no way Cloud managed to keep his balance, no matter how much he stumbled. As a result of his dismay Cloud felt himself tilting irreversibly backwards. _ Oh damn! _

“Ahh!” he yelped as his arms flailed helplessly.

 

“Hyne!” Squall reacted on instinct, leaping to his feet and reaching for Cloud lightning fast to pull him back upright when Cloud wobbled like he was about to topple. He’d pulled away so  _ fast _ he almost took himself out. “A-are you ok-aah!”

Squall gulped at their situation; he’d pulled on Cloud’s arm so hard they’d gone stumbling the  _ other _ direction and Squall’s back met the wall. Which meant that Cloud’s front met  _ him _ . Cloud’s arms were braced just either side of his arms, and their legs were completely tangled.

_ Hyne what happened?! _

While mentally screaming at their compromising position, Squall turned beet red- and was this an appropriate time to consider how hot it would be like if Cloud did this intentionally next time-  _ NEXT TIME?? Oh Hyne, brain shut up. Shut up.  _ **_Shut up!!_ **

 

To match with Squall’s, Cloud’s face was painted like a tomato. Though one could say that his blush stood out more since he had lighter skin than Squall. Cloud’s heart was beating so fast he almost felt out of air and the room was suddenly unbearably hot.

Dignity was screaming at him to push himself away but some other more, risqué thoughts had one of Cloud’s hands flat against Squall’s chest. The other still on the wall. Although, in Cloud’s opinion, there was hardly a difference between the two: Both were rock hard planes.

_ Whoa, I wonder what it would be like if we switched-Mighty Hyne, what am I thinking?! That’s so inappropriate Cloud! _

"I-I-I … I ..." that was the extent of Cloud’s vocabulary at the moment. If his mind had been a mess before, then surely now it had completely  _ abandoned _ him.

 

Internally, Squall was just as mentally scattered. His red face slowly grew pale with realisation and worry;  _ He pulled away ...  _ That had almost been a kiss, no doubt.  _ What if he's disgusted with- Fuck, Hyne, I've fucked up again- why? _

He didn’t move, his hands just dropped from Cloud’s waist as if he had been burnt. He held his arms against the wall and waited for Cloud to find his words, looking imploringly at him to assure him that it was all a misunderstanding …

 

Cloud wasn't even sure what he was feeling. Part of his brain was still trying to focus on calming down the alerted senses.

_ Had we really been mere inches away from ---? … _

His heart hammered hard against its confines as Cloud kept the word inside his head.   
Then Cloud looked up at Squall's face and  it really pulled on his chest to see the imploring look on Squall's face; Cloud swore that there was at least a hint of hurt in it too. Cloud had opened his mouth desperately looking for words yet none came.    
Instead, the door had flown open and from it Dr. Kadowaki emerged.

 

Dr Kadowaki stood there, one arm still on the handle from throwing open the door, "Cloud? I heard-" she looked at the scene, Cloud flushed, anxious and dishevelled, Squall looking overwhelmed and worried, and the two of them standing up against the wall. Squall still pinned by one of Cloud’s arms and caged by the other, their legs completely tangled … “... yelling ...”

As a Doctor, she had seen a lot of things in the medical ward, but  _ this _ …

She pushed her glasses up her nose and glanced between them, asking, just as bewildered; "Um. Am I  _ interrupting  _ something …?"

 

Unbelievable, Cloud could just not believe his luck. To be found in such a questionably suggestive position by his mentor. He feared for his dignity and how would she view him after this.

Nearly squeaking he jumped back in panic again, albeit this time he was more mindful of his footing.

"N-n-no! It’s not what it looks like!" Cloud responded to the Doctor quickly, surprised and grateful that he at least managed to squeeze out a word. Though it would have been great if he hadn’t squeaked like a toy. Dr Kadowaki raised an eyebrow, one side of her mouth twitching as if she was about to laugh … 

"I-I tri-tripped--- No, I swear!” He added desperately when the Doctor gave him a look over her spectacles. “S-squall pulled me!” the poor choice of words only dug both him and Squall a deeper hole. The smug Doctor smiled lifting an eyebrow even higher.

“Ooohh, did he now?” she turned to the other teen “Squall?”

 

Squall grumbled: “I hate you.”

He shuffled from foot to foot under Dr Kadowaki's eyes as she silently laughed at him, now rose red again.

He steadfastly refused to look at the smug Doctor. Though he managed to glance at Cloud whenever he saw the blond twitching in embarrassment or some other extreme emotion.

But Cloud was not putting all the blame on him, in fact, his words implied that Squall was a helpful party in this disaster. It gave him a bit of hope that Cloud wasn't disgusted with their … well, it wasn’t a kiss, but … it was suggestive ...

It was a huge release of stress to see that Cloud wasn't storming out with no desire to ever talk to him again. Squall's shoulders relaxed a hint with relief. With nothing better to do, he picked at the tourniquet on his arm, not needing it anymore with Cloud’s fine work on the wound. He unravelled it, pretending that it had all his attention.

Dr Kadowaki sighed in disappointment, her fun over already as the pair of boys went into identical stages of awkward silence. She was clearly a bit uncertain about Cloud's answer, it looked like much more was going on than what they were admitting.  _ Ah, no bragging rights yet _ .

“Hmm. Well, I recommend tripping in a less incriminating position next time, boys. It wouldn’t be good if you bashed heads or fell onto some medical equipment.” She chuckled, but finally packed in her teasing: “Cloud, honey, if you feel faint or dizzy you can go sit down. I’ll do Mr Cool’s paperwork if you want," she offered, holding the door open for Cloud to escape if he wanted to- she saw how embarrassed he was and was kind enough to offer him a little reprieve if he wished it. But not Squall, she rarely had a chance as golden as this!

Squall very nearly reached out to hold the edge of Cloud's sleeve,  _ Please stay _ bubbling to his lips but never sounding. It had to be Cloud's choice …

 

"Ye-yea ... Thank you, Ma'am, but I’m… fine." Cloud responded to her offer with a bow of the head. Dr. Kadowaki wasn't a fool, Cloud knew that. But he was hoping that she wouldn’t insist in the matter, at least. He was grateful for her concern however. 

Dr. Kadowaki eyed them each for a moment with an unreadable expression. She hummed softly before she left. 

As soon as the door closed both teens sighed: Cloud looked to one side of the room rubbing his arm; Squall looked to the other rubbing the back of his neck. The one thing shared among them was a nice little pink blush across their faces. Boy was it awkward, Cloud was very aware of what he had been about to do motivated by his own thoughts. Cloud was very aware that Squall was also conscious of what had almost transpired between them. Confused on what was he feeling he wasn’t sure of what to say or what to do: He wasn’t sure of how would this affect his relationship with Squall. 

Cloud brought himself to say something despite being unnerved by it all.

“So um,” Cloud cleared his throat so he could continue to speak “Tha-thank you for the uh, … save there …”

 

Squall glanced at Cloud, glad the silence had been broken and offered a shy smile in response to Cloud’s thanks. He was not sure how to approach this situation, but he wanted to fix it. Next time he came here, he didn't want to be avoided or a source of discomfort. "No problem, Cloud.”

They still weren’t moving or looking at each other. “I … I should go now, right? I’ve been treated,” he smiled at the bandage on his arm, silently wondering if it would be alright to ask if Cloud would sign it. “You’re not normally the clumsy one, maybe you should listen to the Doctor and have a break,” he blushed a little, hoping that Cloud would feel better after some rest; "I-I'd rather you cared for yourself if you aren't feeling well. I could come by for a check up and paperwork when you're feeling better?"

 

Cloud turned to Squall and shook his head, his adorable fluffy hair swaying just the way Squall liked it.

Squall’s shy smile was enough to ease Cloud’s errant nerves, even if a little. Again touched by such caring nature Cloud offered the other teen a shy smile of his own. “No. Stay, we need to finish properly. I can manage," Cloud gently lead him to the bed, pushing Squall down softly by the shoulders. The medic took one more look at his work just to make sure he had done it right. With all that has been on his mind today it was no surprise Cloud was second guessing himself. To make sure that the bandages would stay in place a sleeve was put on Squall’s arm.

Despite himself Cloud began to daydream again unaware that his face was still blushing. A shy little smile still in place as he yet again pointed out how sweet Squall was. How caring he was, how handsome he was … how  _ strong _ he was.

_ Ah yes, those arms are indeed very strong. And they look so … so …  _

Though the toned muscles were now under cover it was no problem for the naive little teen. Cloud could very much picture the sculptured olive skin while his hands cupping the bandaged bicep and his thumbs drew the patterns he has memorized.

 

Squall moved his arm slightly to test the bandage, glad when it didn’t dig into his skin or limit his movements. But, he noticed, Cloud hadn’t let got while he had been flexing. Squall glanced at his hand and saw the little twitch of his fingers;  _ Sweet Hyne! He’s checking me out?!  _ **_Again?_ **

He was so shocked he tensed up again and gave those curious fingers another quality feel of his muscles.

 

_ Oh that is so hot …  For Gaia’s sake, listen to me … Gods could it really be that I’m---? _

Cloud thought, not even in his mind he dared to say it, and at the creeping distress Cloud whimpered softly.

He quickly set to look for his clipboard that was on the desk beside the bed. 

_ I’m so gonna get cardiac arrest at this rate!  _

Cloud pushed his glasses back then began to write down notes, forced to lean on the desk with one hand. The cold air of the room wasn’t enough to chill the heat on his face, or more like his whole body at this point.

"I-I-I'm ... Ve-very sorry Squall ... I don't feel too well today ... But it's not something medicine or rest would resolve." he looked at Squall but not directly into the eyes. If he had, Cloud knew he was going to get lost in them again.

 

"Um … can I help?" Squall wondered, his brain still a bit fried from the realisation that Cloud was sneaking feels of his muscles- and not even sneaking sometimes …

Squall shook his head and tried to focus; "I could ... um ... listen if you wanted to talk? Or ..." he wasn't sure what else he could offer. Part of him wanted to say 'space' the other 'hug'; but he didn’t want to say either one of those out loud because one sounded too forward and the other … he was worried that was what Cloud wanted.

With Cloud’s hand now off of him he stretched and flexed his arm without causing any accidental flirting. Although, Squall missed those hands already. While testing the binding he found that the bandage was put on well enough not to move,  _ As good as a professional Doctor _ . Squall thought that with a small smirk of pride.

 

A tired sigh came out of Cloud's mouth and he stopped scribbling; did he want to talk? How could he talk when he couldn't even pinpoint what was bothering him more? The feelings, or the surprise of them? He turned to Squall crossing his arms, his mouth opened but had no words to say and frowned softly at the floor. By closing his eyes he tried to summon the concentration he was known for. But that only helped on bringing up the fresh memory if the trip … 

And along came the butterflies to his stomach.

Cloud didn't blame Squall, not at all. However, seeing him hurt hadn't made it any easier for Cloud to push these feelings aside to treat the cadet: If anything, it has only muddled feelings that were disorderly to begin with ...

_ Wow, I have so much to think about, let alone talk about- I ... I want to talk, I think. But I'm not ready ... I only just realised these ... things. I need to think about why myself first. _

Oh, Cloud felt as tense as someone on a roller-coaster, and tired like he'd been up all night. Just like whenever he has nightmares that kept him up all night, but at least he could hold onto Fenrir …

_ Ah Fen … I could actually use a hug …  _ Clouds opened and his pupils flickered around Squall's worried face. 

The brunet has offered him comfort which was very inviting for a distraught teen. On that impulse alone Cloud just let himself drop into Squall, giving up and sighing again. His slender arms slithered around Squall's torso whilst his face pressed against Squall's chest. 

_ He’s so warm … a little stinky, but, warm.  _

Cloud smiled against the other’s chest. The smell of sweat, gun powder and just plain elemental energy wasn’t too bad: Cloud actually found himself breathing it in, it made Squall smell … unique …

_ If … that … makes sense at all? … oh, whatever ... _

After breathing deeply into Squall’s chest he said, "I just … I didn't -don't- like seeing you hurt … I know it's part of your job but ..." momentarily thinking of Fenrir he unconsciously snuggled a bit too ... Though given how good it felt, Cloud wouldn't have honestly cared if the act was too intimate or not.

 

Squall's stomach flipped when Cloud moved closer, winding his arms around his torso and pulling himself in for a hug. But that wasn't all, Cloud rested his head on his chest, holding gently but close enough for Squall to feel his breaths against his throat and chest.

He held his arms out of the way, still not very used to being hugged; and his brain made his reactions extra slow by noticing, a bit inappropriately, that Cloud had moved between his knees to get close enough to hold him like this.

Squall prayed to Hyne for some mercy, though the fucker hadn’t been too merciful up to the point,  then lowered his arms to offer the comfort that Cloud was seeking.

The gunblader held the sweet medic in his arms and absently rubbed his back as he listened him admitting sweet things and worries about  _ him _ . Squall's smile returned and he gave Cloud a soft squeeze moments before the blond decided to  _ snuggle _ deeper him which had Squall's heart leaping about, his stomach flipping again. His brain declared public holiday and took the day off thinking about anything else other than how warm, soft, and altogether wonderful it felt to have Cloud in his arms; He tried not to tremble at the sensation, or freeze up at the adorableness in Cloud's actions. His heart was beating so hard and loud it was a wonder Cloud didn't hear it … 

_ Is this how he hugs his wolf plush? _ Squall wondered ... then promptly wished he hadn't thought that because it conjured both a sweet image of Cloud snuggling with the well loved plush, and also brought Squall to a new low since he was feeling jealous of a  _ toy. _

Pouting a bit at the stupidness of his emotions, his flailing and swooning brain spat out a few words of conversation, at last; "It-it's um ... It's a hazard of the job," he cleared his throat. "Injuries ..."

_ Well that wasn't very comforting … _

 

The words wouldn't have been what people would deem 'words of comfort' but for Cloud it didn't matter; Squall’s awkwardness still made him giggle. It was simply part of Squall’s unique charm, in his opinion. Plus, the hug was comforting enough on it’s own. 

Still in the embrace Cloud looked up at Squall, smiling, wishing to hug like this a bit more often ... 

"I know Squall … But still ..." he replied to his caring friend, Cloud's smile dropping a little.

 

At the same time, Squall looked down at the sweet medic he held wanting for this moment to last forever. Hyne, that sweet smile stole his heart … Squall never thought he'd like a smile so much.

Squall didn't want to cause Cloud any distress, any reason to frown. He wanted Cloud to be the calm, easygoing and eager young man he always was. So to appease and hope that it would put Cloud at ease Squall said:

"Cloud … I promise I'll be careful."  _ For you ... _ Squall spoke softly, much like Cloud always did with him and he was so tempted to tilt Cloud's chin and try to … No. Squall pushed the desire aside … for the moment. “I’ll get stronger, more experienced, and I’ll always come back.”  _ So long as you’re here waiting. _

At Squall's promise Cloud looked down a bit shyly, nodded softly and then backed off gently just a little more reassured. It seemed to have worked and an irresistible tease came to Squall's mind: "Not  _ too  _ careful though. Otherwise I won't have a reason to come visit Dr. Strife."

 

Cloud giggled and then folded his arms over his chest, surprised by yet another tease from the gunblader. That would be the second time today. 

"You can just stop by to chat silly,"  _ I'd love that … rather than have you here because you're hurting … _

Squall smiled a little at him. Then, wanting to tease back Cloud caressed his chin, after he hummed he added, "But okay. I guess that I'll just have to take care of you. You’ll really keep my hands full though, I’ll have to keep a close eye," then he winked and grinned sweetly at Squall.

 

Cloud's teases were music to Squall's ears, though that wink and pure smile so close to his face had him barely resisting a very uncool swoon or faint. He swallowed and smiled back, "Heh, sounds like a deal ..." he glanced up, tempted, and then when that idea took root he couldn't resist; he reached up and gently ruffled the blond locks with one hand, "Doctor."

 

Upon seeing Squall's hand reaching for his head, Cloud lowered it as if accepting the touch. His cheeks were red and his eyes were a bit wide but he liked the feel of Squall's warm hand on his head. And Cloud loved it especially when  _ Squall _ called him  _ 'Doctor' _ . Squall always had a way to say it with such pride, and that of course made Cloud feel very happy.

After swallowing Cloud looked at Squall and agreed, "Deal."

 

Squall' heart fluttered as he retreated his hand, he had just made a deal with Cloud that he would stop by to chat … and he was both excited and terrified.

_ I might as well just dig my own grave at this rate … I'm not sure I can go and ‘talk’ … more like make another dent in the wall. Though I pretty much promised I would … oh Hyne ... _ but of course Squall wouldn't go back on his word, especially if it was to Cloud whom he gave it to.

"Well," Squall began as he stood from the bed, very aware that he had been treated now and there was only so much time before that wicked Dr Kadowaki-witch came back to  _ check _ on them. "I should get going. Surely you have other patients that need your attention ..." the hint of a regretful tone was hard to contain.

 

Cloud's smile fell a little as he didn't want Squall to leave, he would very much enjoy another conversation like the one they had the other day. However Squall was right, he was still on the clock and he was sure Squall had other matters to attend to as well. Not to mention that Squall would probably want to shower and need his rest after such an eventful day.

_ Plus, there’s that  _ **_whole lot_ ** _ of thinking I need to do ... _

"Right … Um, before you leave though ..." Cloud turned whipping his head from side to side scratching his head. Squall tilted his head cause it looked like Cloud was looking for something. 

“Now where did I put that …” Cloud mumbled while Squall quietly watched him go to a cabinet.

“Ah! There it is!” on tippy toes Cloud reached for a bottle that was on the top shelve: His tongue peeking from a corner of his mouth and grunting slightly as he had to stretch his arm as much as he could.

 

Squall's heart twisted with affection when he saw how Cloud almost couldn't reach the item and having to use his fingers to draw the bottle into his grasp.

Squall was about to offer to reach it for him, but Cloud managed; the petite young man let out a “Aha!” in his victory then tossed the item not too high into the air and caught it again. Squall placed a fist in front of his lips to hide the wide smile. 

_ You are so adorable, Cloud … _

 

Cloud, still feeling victorious that he didn't need to ask for help to reach the bottle, walked up to Squall, beaming with pride and perhaps a small skip in his step.

"Take this. It’s like the one I gave you for your scar." Cloud said handing over the small bottle.

 

Squall recognised the herbs, the colour of the solution and held it up to the light for a better look, tilting his head when he spotted how much finer the herbs were chopped this time. “One of your miracle potions then?”

 

Cloud huffed half smiling “Is that what you call them? 

"Well,  _ they are _ very effective.” Squall smiled at him adding, “Thank you, Cloud."

Smiling back Cloud shook his head softly, "No need. I just want you to be okay."

Both teens began walking slowly towards the door where they stopped and looked at each other's faces and again.

Staring at Squall’s face so closely made Cloud feel like he wanted to cup those high cheekbones. Or maybe run the tips of his fingers over that strong jaw …?

_ Oh Hyne, Gaia, anyone! Please help me …  _

Cloud gulped then licked the dryness on his lips.

 

Because of the loss of words Squall was doing some fidgeting of his own. Cloud was looking at him with wide eyes, big and pretty enough to distract Squall from saying anything tactful, as usual. He wanted to ask if he could take up that offer now, but Dr Kadowaki was lingering about, probably waiting to embarrass them again, and Squall was convinced that the longer he stayed the more likely there would be a wall to worry about. Plus, he was itching for a shower now, it had been a long day … and a stressful exam.

Squall cleared his throat and tried to say something before their goodbyes, "I guess … I'll be seeing you?" He needed time to rethink his approach, preferably one without concrete or plaster in his way.

 

Promptly snapped out of his daze and Cloud shook his head to regain some semblance of focus.

 "Huh? Oh uh, ye-yea … I'll … be seeing you ..."

Each of the two teens in their own minds wondered if they should hug? Shake hands? They wanted to do  _ something  _ to not make the goodbye awkward …

In the end, they just nodded to each other and Squall exited. Cloud peeked out the door, watching as Squall walked down the hall. He was definitely  _ not _ admiring Squall's broad back … nor how nice his behind looked as he walked.

_… Oh_ _Gods!_

Cloud opened his eyes wide while slapping a hand to his mouth wasting no time to scurry back into the room. When the door closed behind him Cloud let himself fall back against it.

_ … Am I ... really falling for Squall? _ He sighed looking at the ceiling first then looking down at the floor. Heat began to warm his ears then ran down his neck and finally his face, particularly his cheeks. 

The kiss they almost gave to each other replayed in his mind … They had been so close. Had he been drawn to Squall? or Squall to him? … or were they drawn to each other?

_ No … it can't be … can it? I couldn't like Squall that way ... _

But then Cloud remembered how intimately he hugged Squall … too intimately for just mere friends perhaps.

_Not only that, I’ve been thinking he’s hot. And I just_ ** _stared_** _at Squall, not to just comment that he is good looking, no, outright_ ** _stare_** _at his_ ** _body_**. _And at his backside no less!_

If he was already falling for Squall he asked himself what should he do or how should he act and did Squall like him back at all? 

His thinking was far from over, for the next few days he would keep debating and wondering what to do. For the moment he just need a break,  _ Maybe I’ll take up Dr. Kadowaki in that offer she made me earlier … _

Cloud hid his face in his hands and sighed in defeat into them. Despite everything and despite the contents of the room, it suddenly felt too empty without Squall.


	3. Appointment 3: Ah, it's fatal

Squall approached the medical office with a nervous hitch in his breath:

He had just found out this morning that he had passed his exam and that he would be attending the graduation ball after the ceremony to become a SeeD cadet for real. He had been pleased with himself and his progress, relieved that Seifer's mistake had only reflected badly on him and no one else. _He had so much potential ... sorry bastard._

Squall was quietly proud of his team too- all those who had passed really deserved it. Though Squall was too socially awkward to go and congratulate them, he knew that their successes were well earned.

_We all worked hard for this._

But then thoughts about the ball, thoughts of getting his uniform ready, and thoughts of the people there he was supposed to socialise with somehow brought Cloud into the picture ... and then Squall's brain had sparked the idea to ask Cloud to go with him there- the only one he wanted to see, the only one he was interested in dancing with, and the one he _wanted_ to be applauding for him in the stands.

That recurring image made Squall's cheeks flood with a bit of colour and his steps stumble. Cloud being there, applauding for him while the other cadet's families and friends clapped for their own. Squall really wanted Cloud there for his special moment. But his little daydream didn’t stop there, since there was the party afterwards ... _I think he'll look cute in a suit,_ Squall smiled shyly.

However …

Squall's brain replayed the almost kiss with a skip in his heart and a stone in his stomach- Cloud had leaned in, it had almost been a kiss- something he hadn't even _dreamt_ of before as he could still barely speak normally to the cute medic; it seemed like a reality lightyears away from where he was currently. _But,_ Cloud had leaned in too, he had wanted it too-

Maybe? Hopefully?

Though Squall was doubtful, taking into account Cloud’s small episode of panic, even that couldn't of been his imagination, right? _Hyne give me strength ... and luck for once._

Squall recalled how Cloud had stumbled away, shocked with himself, and let out a soft chuckle at the surprised face in his memory, it was so cute. Squall kept smiling even as his heart fell a little at the memory of their maybe-kiss not coming to pass.

Although part of him was relieved too. True, he wasn’t very experienced in romance, but it felt like a kiss was too soon- he didn't want a moment of passion to dictate his romance with Cloud, he wanted to do it right. He wanted to ask him on a _date_.

_And ... well, that's not how I imagined kissing Cloud would go …_

Squall had done a lot of imagining since then to make up for the lack of it prior to the incident. He shook his head to rid himself of the blush, he was buzzing on success and nerves, and he _wanted_ this. So badly.

He put his hand on the door of the medical office. One goal in mind; He wanted to ask Cloud to come to the ball with him. He pushed the door open …

And at once the sight of Cloud had Squall feeling better, but also promptly forgetting what he wanted to say in order to admire Cloud's thinking, focused face with a lovestruck beat to his heart. Squall noticed that he chewed his pens, looking so cutely focused it felt like a crime to disturb him.

 

Concurrently inside the office, studying was the best way for Cloud to calm his messy head: It helped him focus on one thing alone in substitute of his mind going all over the place. Chewing on his pen was also a sort of therapy for Cloud and it was a sign that he was anxious, but concentrated. Therefor he didn't notice Squall coming into his office until the brunet knocked on the door frame to get his attention.

Squall said a soft “Hello,” at the same time Cloud raised his head to meet his eyes.

Butterflies on Cloud's stomach were almost immediate almost robbing him of his speech … and some clumsiness to go along with it _._

"S-Squall!" he stood up abruptly, stumbling and almost tipping his chair back. Cloud reacted quickly however and he fumbled with it before he could straighten it and look at Squall embarrassed and blushing.

"H-h-hi!" Cloud finally replied.

 

Squall had his hands raised to try and help, wincing at the amount of flailing that Cloud did the moment he shot out of his seat. He hurried over and stood on the opposite side of the desk, ready to reach over and pull Cloud upright if he stumbled again; "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," he apologised, still wincing.

 

"N-n-no. I-I-I'm fine ..." Cloud's blush turned darker thinking back on that little accident the other day… He got startled because he wasn’t expecting Squall, and after all the retrospection he has been doing, well, it stood to reason he would get jumpy. But nonetheless, Squall’s presence of course was welcomed. It still caused Cloud's heart to race while his mind conjured up the memory of their almost kiss …

A memory that has even haunted Cloud in a dream. He cleared his throat and rubbed his upper arm.

"Wha-what brings you here? Are yu-you okay?" he asked even when his eyes made a quick scan of Squall's body to check if anything was out of place.

 

Squall relaxed, chuckled hesitantly now that concern for Cloud’s stability had quieted, he had looked so frazzled - his spiky hair was wild enough when he stood still, but looked like a tiny explosion when he was flailing about. Still grinning easily, Squall hesitantly perched on the side of Cloud’s desk, he pulled out an envelope and held it out shyly, feeling proud and silly- like a child bringing something they're proud of to someone they admire. The nerves and the excitement were all the same.

Squall _really_ wanted Cloud to know that he'd passed … and for Cloud to be proud of him. "I- um ... well, I came to chat. If that's okay?" he explained. It sounded like a question; he'd not come to many people for such personal reasons before.

 

"If it's _okay_?" Cloud repeated incredulously as he grabbed the envelope, "Of course it is silly! And I was the one who told you that so why would I mind?" and it's also something Cloud always looked forward to: To have more conversations with sweet Squall. The more time passed the more Cloud felt like he wanted to be at Squall's side; Laugh, tease, talk, or when necessary soothe any sort of distress. Heck, even spending time in peaceful silence sounded good to Cloud.

 _Cloud. Concentrate!_ Cloud scolded himself as he almost started to daydream again. He offered a smile and proceeded to carefully open the envelope. His pupils read through the first lines on the certificate and then his eyes went wide. Cloud’s mouth fell open and he looked at Squall completely overjoyed.

"You passed!" not that Cloud ever doubted Squall, but he had been worried that Seifer's mistake would hinder Squall's progression. Squall nodded in response with a smile he could barely contain and that in turn made Cloud bounce a little in place; smiling broadly then practically jumping into Squall for a very tight hug.

"I'm so glad! Oh Squall, I'm so proud of you!"

 

Squall hugged back a few seconds late, gasping at the enthusiastic contact and most, if not all, of his brain malfunctioning at Cloud's touch. Just to focus on how it felt to hold him back.

Squall pressed his head into Cloud's hair, still a little shy about hugging, and wanting to hide the blush. He detected a hint of the Spearmint scented shampoo Cloud used and mentally melted at how sweet he was.

 _You're so cute,_ he wanted to say again.

He, instead, managed to say, "I'm graduating, I can't believe it!" Then promptly pulled back from the hug when he registered what Cloud exclaimed; Cloud, the one that has stolen his heart had just said that he was _proud_ of him.

Squall stared, staring with his mouth slightly opened- "Proud of me- really?" he smiled hopefully, his heart skipping a beat. Those words, that earnest smile, meant more than Squall expected. It was worth more than gold to have Cloud say he was proud of him. He ducked his head uselessly, it didn't hide his crimson blush very well at all. He seriously, and sincerely stuttered: "Th-thank you." It was his only response to give. _Hyne ... how did I deserve this?_

 

"There’s no need to thank me Squall! ... You're my friend. It makes me happy to see you being recognised for your amazing skills! You really deserve it Squall." Cloud mirrored Squall's action, blush included.

Cloud was increasingly mindful on how Squall's strong but gentle hands still held on just a bit tight onto Cloud’s shoulders. And even though, his words weren't a lie and Cloud meant all he said, the term _friend_ didn't seem to fit ... well it _did_ , but …

Cloud shook his head a little, he had to focus on Squall when he was here, not get lost in his own head. Plus he didn’t want to get sulky when Squall was in such an elated mood.

"So uh ... Would ... Would you do something to celebrate?" Cloud dubiously asked while rubbing his neck in a shy manner.

 

"W-well, um," Squall couldn't think with Cloud's face so close, he just wanted to lean in again and try for a kiss- _no!_ That's _not_ what they were doing, what was the question again?

Squall rubbed his nose, along the scar, and stuttered something along the lines of graduation ceremony and a ball for the students. In a few days their families and esteemed guests would be turning up, invited by the academy, to see SeeD’s newest mercenaries.

He was so distracted by Cloud’s words of praise that he entirely forgot that he wanted to ask Cloud there  "Not- not personally, but the Academy ... it, it holds a ceremony and a celebration so I'll be going to that. I have to really, it's- well, lots of people will be there, expecting to see the ... the graduates ... it's a formal event." He was so sidetracked by the cute little freckles on his nose that could only be seen this close. He even forgot to remove his hands from Cloud's shoulders as he finished stumbling through some kind of explanation as to when the ball was.

 

"Oh, right …” Cloud began as Squall’s explanation reminded him of the formal event. He scratched the side of his head thinking how did he forget about that.

“I think Dr. Kadowaki had mentioned something like that. She invited me but ... I’m not sure if I’ll attend ..." Cloud said as he looked to the side while rubbing his forearm. He was silently pleased that Squall hadn't removed his hands, they felt steady and very comforting.

 

Squall tilted his head, _Oh is he already going?_ Squall’s imagination took off and he pictured Cloud in a suit, tie, smart jacket, sweet cologne … he anxiously pushed the image away for later daydreams; he couldn’t get too dazed when he was in a conversation!

 _It would be nice to see that in person-_ though, Squall realised with a soft intake of breath, it wouldn’t happen if Cloud remained unsure then ended up not attending. _Maybe I could convince him?_ Squall felt like he was about to combust, "Why aren't you sure?"

 

Cloud pulled his lips to the side letting out a short sharp breath before giving his reasoning.

"I don't know Squall. It's just that--- hm…. I don't think I should go" he held his bangs back, "I mean--- Look, I'm fairly new here. The staff members invited have been here for a long time. They've done _so much_ for you guys. But _me?”_ he scoffed and then continued “I’m _lucky_ to even be here. I don't think I deserve to be there … _Plus_ I'm not so good with crowds, I get nervous in meetings _especially_ in formal ones." When he finally paused to take a breath, looked uncertainly at the floor as he fiddled with his fingers. Then he pouted a little as one last reason popped into his mind "I don't even have anything nice or proper to wear ..." he mumbled while fiddling with the silver bracelet on his left wrist; the bracelet, Squall noticed, that was usually on Fenrir.

 

Squall watched as Cloud pouted and worried and went through a short series of nervous habits. One corner of his mouth tilted up a bit as he sympathetically watched his friend, thinking that Cloud was so adorable; _Getting worked up for a party that isn't even yours …_

Cloud’s voice quietened to a mumble, but he didn’t stop mumbling his worried, Squall reached out to gently slow his thoughts down. He a put a hand on Cloud's back, rubbing in a small circle, "Hey, it's alright, um, I mean,” Squall took a breath and glanced down for a second to focus his brain enough to form words. Raising his head again he gave it his best shot: “It's okay to be nervous, but there’s no need. Those crowds, the people there are mostly family of other cadets. I-I mean, most stick in their groups?" He chuckled a bit nervously when none of his words came out quite right.

“Um … what I’m trying to say-” He glanced down again, but instead of calming himself this time it made him jump in surprise!

Squall’s hand had somehow moved from Cloud's _back-_ a neutral, friend place- to Cloud's **_waist_ ** . _When did I-_ while panicking about his subconscious actions his big moment of 'please come to the ball with me, as my date.' turned into; "I ... I'd like to ... to see you there?"

 _Wow. Hyne. Wow, Leonhart. That was lame._ Squall internally winced. But he couldn't take back what he had said; _Hyne why? I_ **_just_ ** _wanted to ask- but not like that!_

 

Squall’s hand on his back felt good, reassuring, it was exactly what Cloud needed. That stability and strength had Cloud’s anxiety shutting up and rolling over like a contented puppy, to the point Cloud absently wished Squall would go just a little lower...

Cloud almost let out a yelp making his hairs stand to end.

 _He touched my waist! Oh gods he_ **_touched_ ** _my_ **_waist_ ** _!_ Goes without saying that his cheeks flared, he wanted the hand a _little_ lower but not _that_ far down. And was Squall a mind reader or something?

"Y-y-you want me ... To go? To  the ball?" Cloud swore that his heart was about to jump out as he spoke.

 

"Y-yes?" Squall didn't squeak. Well ... maybe a bit- No! It was a bit high pitched and breathy, but he did **_not_** just squeak that.

He cleared his throat and shrugged, trying to play it down as intentional while feeling panic build up in his chest like pressure. He swallowed and licked his lips, "Um. Y-yeah. If you ... if you want?" he internally winced again, Cloud's big blue eyes making him just want to agree to make Cloud happy. _Strike Two. Missed my chance again, oh Hyne why did I just- Damnit._

 

There was a leap in Cloud’s heart caused by Squall’s endearing squeaky answer. A little smile made shaped his lips and he began fiddling with his silver bracelet again.

“I-I wouldn’t mind going ... if  you’re going to be there …” Because in reality, Squall would be the only reason he would go: Cloud had no other friends and barely knew anyone else of his age. He’d have no one to talk to and he hated the idea of being there feeling all awkward and out of place. He bent his head, blushing and keeping his focus on the piece of jewelry around his wrist.

 

Squall's heart skipped a beat, Cloud said he'd go! He grinned, "It would be nice to have someone I knew at the event- um," he rubbed at his scar a little unsure now Cloud was looking at him, Squall was getting him lost in his eyes, "I ... I mean, I know people but I don't ... know? People?" he winced at how bad that sounded.

Cloud gave a half laugh, "I know what you mean. I guess I-I’d better find something to wear … in that case ...”  

 

Squall sighed in relief. "Good." They smiled, kinda staring at each other unintentionally, then Squall realised that they had been silent for too long while supposedly having a 'conversation'. He ducked his head and moved away from the desk, and from Cloud, sadly, and gave a small wave.

"W-well that's all I wanted to ... to tell you. I ... I'll hopefully see you there?" he asked, edging backwards, prompting a goodbye sooner than they both liked but Squall had a long day of _not-sulking_ to do since he’d messed up his chance to ask Cloud to be his date for the ball. Squall turned to leave and-

 

Cloud gasped, “Squall watch----!!”

**_Smack!_ **

Too late for his warning, Squall has once again walked into the wall the thud made Cloud wince, “out…” he finished even though it would serve no purpose.

 _Again?_ Cloud felt horrible but he just couldn't help the snort and the giggle he quickly restrained by covering his mouth. He tried to compose himself and strode towards his friend who had his nose between both hands with eyes closed tightly shut. Cloud was sure he heard a faint whimper before it turned into a low growl from the brunet.

 _Aw, poor Squall._ He mentally cooed when he stood in front of Squall still trying to hold back the smile. Then he removed Squall's hands  to reveal a red puffy nose.

 _Well … at least he didn't_ **_run_** _into it this time ..._

Perhaps just a cool patch would help with any swelling. He smiled helplessly up at the gunblader, "Maybe _you_ should be the one wearing glasses Squall."

Squall frowned at him softly thought it was more a face of embarrassment, his face almost a _pout_ he would _certainly_ deny he did ... Even when it brought forth Cloud’s loveable giggle.

After giggling Cloud playfully took off his spectacles to put them on Squall.

He almost wished that he hadn't. _Almost_. Cloud's heart took flight as he gaped a little at Squall's current look.

 _Oh my, he looks so … so … classy and smart. Hyne, he looks so …_ **_sexy_ ** _?_

Cloud considered that his cheeks might as well catch on fire from hot they felt. He never thought that a simple pair of reading glasses would make Squall _more_ good looking than he _already_ was.

 

Squall blinked a bit owlishly at the glasses gently placed on his sore nose. “Um ...” He reached up to adjust them a bit, the lenses making him feel dizzy. Cloud’s nearvision must be horrible for glasses this strong. He looked over his nose to save himself a headache, and saw Cloud watching him with an unreadable expression but flushed cheeks- probably from laughing.

_Well at least I got to see that cute face …_

Squall sighed in amusement, accepting his defeat and giving Cloud an amused smirk over the rim of the specks. "What _ever_ ," he huffed, without bite in his tone- he was very used to being a fool around Cloud now. May as well roll with it and let his guard down, especially now that Doctor Kadowaki wasn't around to tease him because she was a witchy-woman who knew too much.

 

The smirk and the look over the glasses simply made it _worse_. Cloud for a moment believed that he would drop to the floor because of how hard he swooned. His head felt light and he was so hot that he would have claimed it was heatstroke, save for the fact that he was in an air conditioned room…

But his mind was not quite done with him yet: Instead of having _two_ _different_ sexy images of Squall, why not _fuse_ two memories into one?

Cloud barely knew what hit him as his brain concocted the image of utmost perfection: The memory of Squall lifting up his shirt to show off some abs, _while_ looking over the glasses _with_ that confident smirk _and_ perhaps just a bit of sweat to add some gloss to that skin.

_…_

Now it was Cloud’s turn to pray to Hyne or whatever gods up there for mercy and hope that his nose wouldn’t bleed: That mental image of Squall was _sure_ going to _haunt_ him.

Even after all the pondering and reflecting, that one not-so-appropriate image was really all it took to entirely convince him: There was no ounce of doubt left in Cloud that he _indeed_ was attracted to Squall.

* * *

 

On the night of Graduation the entire campus was lively with the humming of chatty crowds, lit up like lanterns and polished enough to sparkle.

Not that Squall was too interested anymore ...

Squall stared up at the stars through the glass roof of the ballroom, dressed smartly in his uniform and standing as a newly graduated SeeD cadet in the grand hall with a glass of wine in his hand. The dancers moved in elegant patterns over the marble ballroom dancefloor, SeeD and guest alike locked in embraces and stepping to the rhythm of the live band.

Squall, however, was alone. He sipped his wine, too broody to question why he was allowed to drink at seventeen as he was too preoccupied feeling disheartened and lonely at the fact that Cloud was not here.

 _He must have decided not to come after all._ Squall hadn't seen him all evening. After the ceremony he'd wandered about the crowds, looking, and turned up with nothing. He’d snatched his first drink after that realization. And sort of regretted it, he didn’t like wine; it tasted as bitter as his mood.

Squall wasn’t mad at Cloud though, it was his fault for not being focused enough to ask; _Moron ... should have asked him properly. Not fumbled like an idiot and left without an answer,_ Squall berated himself, taking a bigger sip of his drink and mentally warning himself to slow down. There was no point getting drunk on top of this evening's disappointment. Contrary to what others had said, wine didn’t taste any better after the first sip.

Once again staring up at the ceiling, he spotted a shooting star streak across the sky, thin as a needle and bright as a comet. Squall tilted his head a bit, in a world of his own, wondering if he should wish or not- and was halfway through deciding if he should wish for a brain that worked or for some speech lessons, or for a sudden lack of walls- when someone in front of him began to walk his way. Stalking towards him very quickly with intent. He focused his eyes and realised a young woman with dark hair in a white dress, showing off a lot of her legs, was approaching him …

 _Oh great. Should have wished for a quiet evening, instead,_ he sighed.

She stopped right in front of him and put her hands on her hips expectantly. She was fairly pretty, brown eyes and dark hair. She looked thin, delicate, but that could have been because Squall was used to the SeeD females who packed about as many muscles as he did. He vaguely recognised her … but not enough to say they’d spoken before. They might have walked by each other once or twice. Squall looked away, not interested.

The stranger wasn’t ready to be dismissed though. "You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" She close to demanded, not even a 'hello' or 'what's your name', her tone of voice was so confidently entitled that there wasn’t even an implied ‘please’ or ‘thank you’.

Squall thought she was rude. He drank from his glass without a comment, still looking away to ignore her- but, as his luck would have it, she didn't get the hint.

"Let me guess, you'll only dance with someone you like." Squall turned a degree to scowl at her; she'd conjured images of what Squall was missing this evening, centered around the blond he liked … he sighed, eyes going down to the floor. _I would have been brave enough to ask Cloud for a dance … I think. Does Cloud like dancing?_ Squall stopped thinking, it wasn’t like he was going to find out tonight.

"Ok then," she said, perky as ever, oblivious to his lowering mood and rising frustration. She stepped closer and waved a hand in his face- almost taking out his eyes with some deadly looking nails. Squall leaned back against the pillar, knocking the back of his head and deeply uncomfortable with how close she was to his personal space.

"Look into my eyes ... _You're-going-to-like-me-You're-going-to-like-me._ " Her chant didn’t last for long, and her hand lowered as soon as she was done, thank Hyne. Whatever-her-name-was tilted her head and smiled, persisting peskily: "Did it work?" as if this were a game.

Squall snorted; _How stupid._

"... I can't dance." he tried. Wanting her to leave. He had a whole evening of missing Cloud to _look forward_ to and he didn't want someone else to ruin his day on top of his regret over not asking Cloud to come with him, and losing another encounter to his adorable, innate shyness. Hopefully his argument would be enough, it wasn't like-

"You'll be fine. Come on."

"What? I said-"

The girl in white grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards making him stagger and drop his glass, it shattered shrilly and caused stares and a hush of caught attentions. "I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dancefloor alone," she insisted brattishly, ignoring his refusal and the many hints that he didn't want to talk.

"Well, whatever- I don't ca-" he saw people staring and pointing, and was overwhelmed with nerves and low thoughts when he heard a few whispered words; 'ice prince', 'cool guy', 'that's cold'- _Stop, just stop ..._ \- and by the time he had refocused he was smack in the middle of the dances with no way to escape without causing a scene. Flustered, he wasn't able to protest enough as she moved his hands to hold her waist and arm for a dance and she dragged him around the floor, each step making Squall even more unhappy and clumsy as he stumbled and knocked into other people.

He turned away, or tried to, and silently used the wish for the star he spotted just as he was dragged back by a pair of sharply nailed hands digging into his wrist, the girl looking like she was about to scream, stamp her feet and make this even worse by throwing a tantrum; _I wish you'd go away …_

 

In the meantime, completely unaware of Squall’s unpleasant situation, huffing and puffing Cloud ran as fast as his short legs could carry him.

_Oh no! I just can't believe it!! Of all the times to have an emergency!_

His mind _screamed_ at him to quicken his already fast pace, his legs ached and burned; he was sweating and his hair must be a worse mess than usual. Yet he carried on, trying to raise his speed while putting and buttoning the nice vest he bought to wear for Squall's graduation ceremony.

 _Squall's going to be so disappointed! I can't believe I'm so_ **_late!!_ **

Those few days back, right after Squall had asked him if he would go to the ball, Cloud got busy with work leaving him to go shopping at the last minute. He had trouble picking something that would be appropriate for the ceremony and because he wanted to look nice for Squall.

Adding to his distress, he and Dr Kadowaki had been called to an emergency injury a student had right before the ceremony. Hence his tardiness, and the reason he just realised he left the suit on his apartment.

Cloud could just imagine the look on Squall’s face, imagine him standing alone in a corner disappointed and maybe even mad…

_I’m so sorry Squall, don’t worry I’m almost there!_

Effectively, moments later he finally reached the entrance to his destination almost slipping when he rounded a corner. If his legs had a mouth, they would surely be groaning or protesting; they almost gave out on him when he stopped. But he pushed past that and huffed, inhaling and exhaling to calm his sporadic breathing.

The blond tried to fix himself to at least look decent: Combing his ‘chocobo’ hair then smelling himself in hopes that he still smelled of cologne. He took out his chocobo patterned handkerchief -the same one that KO’d Squall- to dry off the sweat then tucked it back into his back pocket; He straightened his vest and stepped into the crowd that almost swallowed him. Cloud had to crane his neck to see through the multitude, searching for the reason he came here. The more he looked and failed to find Squall, the more his heart sank in guilt, thinking that Squall probably went back to his room already…

Finally after a while of searching, in the distance he caught the glance of familiar brown hair. Cloud's heart gave a little leap of relief and he almost pushed through in his hurry to get to Squall. But as he got closer he noted that familiar head was moving continuously, so, furrowing his brows, he quickened his stride until he reached a small clearing in the crowd.

Upon the sight he found his heart panged then dropped: Squall was _dancing_ with someone; a girl; and not a bad looking girl either. At first Cloud didn’t know what to think of the scene yet his heart was pounding, _strongly._

_Wait a minute, I thought he said he didn’t know anyone… Who’s sh---wait, stop Cloud, don’t be like this. Don’t just assume and jump to conclusions… Maybe he just met her._

The sight still bothered him though, something he wasn’t really used to: He felt… hurt. Like he has been replaced, heck Cloud didn’t like it but he recognized that there was a little bit of outrage in there, even!

 _But… I thought he wanted_ **_me_ ** _to be here with him..._

Cloud didn’t like where his feelings and thoughts were going, at all, he was trying hard to be a bigger person.

He almost looked away with a soft frown. What stopped him was when the strange girl all but dragged Squall around, positioning him in an angle where Cloud got a clear view of Squall’s face.

Something was off …

 

 _I don't want to be here._ Squall winced as he crashed into whatever-her-name-was, then moments later into another couple just enjoying themselves. They gave him annoyed looks and Squall apologised, his face burning, and took a step back, only for more deadly nails to grip his hands hard enough to hurt. He winced and groaned as she, somehow, managed to get him stumbling through dancing again.

"I told you I can't-" she interrupted him with a huff and positioned herself up against him, too close for comfort, telling him once again that his choice wasn't an option here. It might have been ‘sexy’ to someone a bit more willing, but the girl pressed up against him from breasts to thighs just made Squall break out in cold sweat, he didn’t want this!

He felt like he was about to combust with embarrassment and humiliation, or have a panic attack. _How do I make her stop?_

Squall's head fell to look at his shoes, a little to the side to avoid looking down her cleavage, quietly resigning himself to wait for the song to end and hope that she'd leave him alone after that. And stop touching him, and making a scene, and that everyone would just stop whispering and staring and pointing-

 

There were little twitches in Squall’s body language that any other person would have surely missed… But not Cloud Strife.

Upon squinting his eyes to look closer little alarms started to go off on Cloud's head.  Squall looked like he was trying to pull away: The soft crinkle of his brows, how Squall was biting back his lip, and Cloud could even see how Squall's hands were tense. And there was no mistake that she was forcibly grappling his friend’s wrists trying hard to press her body against Squall.

Now his heart beated stronger but for an entirely different reason. Again, thanks to his experience with patients Cloud knew unease when he saw it.

Thus, he puffed out his chest and _marched_ out to the dance floor, not caring if he was being rude. Cloud _barged_ right between Squall and the young woman who was quick to protest, baffled at Cloud’s audacity.

“Wha-what the--?” she stuttered and fell quiet staring at the blond up and down with a scowl.

Cloud however, didn’t back down and kept his chest puffed, fists on his hips and both head and back straight as broom: Trying to make himself appear a little bit more bigger than what he was. Clearing his throat he politely said, "Pardon the interruption but, I'm going to have to cut this dance short." dignified, he used himself to shield Squall.

 

"Cloud ..." Squall whispered, shocked, elated that he was here! It was such a strong feeling Squall felt weak as a result, his heart leaping and his stomach dropping in surprise. He was dressed formally and he's appeared out of nowhere- Squall felt that his entire evening had been made up now, almost.

But someone wasn't happy; "H-hey, you can't just- just ... break up a dance like that!" The girl was waving her hand at Cloud, sternly telling him off but stuttering in her anger- clearly she had gotten her own way too much to comprehend being denied so suddenly.

She jabbed at Cloud’s chest with those sharp nails, Squall’s hand reached out on instinct to cover his shoulder and take the jab for him- those things could have been weapons. The girl didn’t even notice, her cheeks bright red as she self righteously hissed: "Where are your manners? _We_ were in the middle of something, go away, you-"

 

“No ma’am, where are **_your_** manners? Last time I checked, forcing someone into a dance can be deemed as harassment _and_ is something that’s _not_ deemed appropriate. Especially for a young woman such a yourself.” Cloud’s retort came to him quickly and swiftly, but still retained that sense of formality that he was displaying. Unlike her, it seemed, he wasn’t looking to throw a tantrum.

 

She crossed her arms, “But interrupting is worse, you just,” she gestured violently, miming an exaggerated shoving motion than what actually happened. “Like, wow- you could have just asked me for a dance once we were done. You guys need to wait your turn for the pretty girls.”

 

Cloud slowly crossed his arms, like she did, but way more composed and he tilted his head, his expression still soft, tone calm. “Assuming now, are we? Pray tell, _when_ did I say I was here for _you?_ ”

 

The girl went as white as her dress. “What?” She looked Cloud up and down as if he was dirty now. She put her hands on her hips, huffing as Cloud suggested that she wasn’t good enough: “Are you serious? What is wrong with you, you _Cretin_?”

Squall heard Cloud’s words and felt relief like a physical force when Cloud assured him, by berating her, that he wasn’t in the wrong for trying to fend her off. What he wanted _was_ valid.

He put a hand over Cloud's and squeezed it gently once their fingers had linked. He took a step back, bringing Cloud with him to put space between him and the girl, leaving her alone as he brought his other hand up to hold Cloud's arm and angle his body away from her, more into himself. Ice shone from his eyes, he felt empowered again, in control. His anxiety cured by Cloud’s presence.

He looked the girl in the eye, feeling brave; "Don't talk to him like that," he close to growled.

She stared with her mouth open. "W-wh- hey!" She put her hands on her hips, "You were dancing with _me_ first. You can't just-"

"Go away," Squall cut her off, just as icily.

 

The young woman scoffed incredulously at Squall’s cold response, clearly offended. Her eyes went down to how Squall's hand was encircled around Cloud's and her expression went wide with shock.

"Don't tell me you plan on dancing _together_ ? You're both _guys_!" now she sounded even more offended, probably over the fact that Squall was choosing another male over her.

Her reaction made something stir inside of Cloud prompting him to step in again with a firm but calm voice, "And what of it? It is not your problem miss."

"Bu-but--D-don't you know who _I am_?! I’m th------" her tone was getting annoying, the high pitch on it making Squall feel annoyed and Cloud frown as he held Squall's forearm. So, Cloud cut her off with a firm, “Not. Interested.” and really, he didn’t care who she was, she was bothering Squall and Cloud saw no justification for that.

The young woman actually _stomped_ her foot like a child and tried to speak up only to, again, be stopped by Cloud.

"With all due respect madam, regardless of who you are, it gives you no right to judge _or force_ someone into something. From what I saw, Squall doesn't want to dance with you ..." Cloud looked up at Squall then back at her, "Plus, he _already_ has a date so, if you'll excuse us," simple as that, Cloud hooked his arm around Squall's and pulled him away.

 

At the word 'Date', Squall blushed and held his breath. They walked to the other side of the dance floor, Squall kept staring at Cloud. _Did he …_

Squall squeezed Cloud's hand and they slowed to a stop, at least five other couples between them and whoever-she-was. Most were staring, curious by the drama, but they were not as scary as they once were. Squall focused on his own partner … ‘date’ … and let the iciness leave his eyes.

Cloud looked stunning, so very cute in a vest and tie, his hair brushed and his skin smelling of pleasant cologne of spearmint. The little vest that he had chosen had Squall melting on the inside, it fit him so snugly and his appearance so endearing. Squall's ice from before was the only reason why he wasn't stumbling and tripping over himself at the sight of Cloud.

There was a pause in the music, and had been for several moments as the girl’s loud voice had disrupted the musicians. The live band watching them curiously and upon seeing that the argument was resolved they picked up where they left off, and the dancefloor unfroze to get back to enjoying the evening.

Squall heard the waltz music and held his free hand out, a smile growing on his face, "May I have this dance?" He could hardly believe he was brave enough to say that, _and_ without stuttering.

 

Cloud felt like all the air in his lungs left in just one breath. As Squall would have it, Cloud blushed adorably, his cheeks a rosy colour that had the brunet blushing in return.

Cloud took a moment, first blinking up at his ‘date’ with owlish eyes, then secondly looking at the hand extended towards him.

In a mix of shyness, nervousness and excitement he took Squall’s hand and at the warm squeeze Squall gave to his, Cloud’s heart bounced all over the place.

At the same time Squall was having a similar effect; his was heart singing in his chest- he felt like he could do _anything_ now. He drew Cloud close enough to hold for the steps, and led the way.

To the pair the rest of the world ceased to exist. There was nothing but them and the music they stepped to, spinning and dancing with perfect grace.

Cloud was in disbelief with himself, never did he thought that he would be here, dancing so elegantly in formal attire, and with such an exceptional young man.

Squall too was surprised at how natural it was, his eyes soft and his smile radiating happiness all the way until he held Cloud close in his arms for the final hold.

 

The song was over and a lot of the surrounding crowd clapped for them, but the pair was too busy looking at each other to notice it.

Squall had pulled him so very close and Cloud, as always, was drawn to look into soft silvery mist. Much like that time in the ward Cloud got lost in Squall’s inviting presence, Squall drawing him with just those powerfully enchanting eyes.

This time Cloud was aware that he and Squall's faces were, ever so slowly, inching forward; Squall's firm but warm hold only served for Cloud to be pulled in further.

The sound of fireworks abruptly broke the moment of serenity. It drew both startled teens’ attention towards the glass ceiling up above. Cloud was disappointed at the broken moment but he still smiled at the pretty display. He wondered what Squall’s reaction was so he stole glance to the other's face: Squall looked happy, calm and pleased, a little smile of his own as he stared at the colorful fireworks.

Cloud smiled further, his eyes pinching at the corners as he realized he not only adored, but was in love with that look. Now, there was no mistaking it, Cloud needed to let it out of his chest but, he looked around and there was to many people. What he wanted to say, had to be for Squall’s ears only; he wanted that beautiful look and the private moment for himself.

He looked down shyly once again going into one of his anxious habits: Fumbling with his silver bracelet.

"Um … Squall? Ca-can we … go see the fireworks outside?"

 

Squall looked down from the bright explosions when Cloud spoke, his stutter reminding him that they weren't alone and that they were in the middle of a dance floor, one surrounded by people and waiters and a quite a few curious watchers.

 _Oh, that’s right we’re at a ball …_ Squall had clean forgotten about everyone else!

His ears were a little red as he nodded his head at Cloud’s request, "Yeah, of course," he looked about and spotted a vacant balcony. Pointing it out, "Over there."

 

“Yeah, there’s fi-fine.” Cloud’s words were spoken through a nervous, low chuckle while he held one of Squall’s hands with both of his. Squall had eyed him with curiosity but Cloud spent a short moment staring at the tiled floor before he looked up at Squall and nodded.

 

With Cloud’s approval, Squall led the both of them away from the dancefloor with their hands still entwined- Squall didn't want to let him go, and when he sensed Cloud holding him back he felt like he was walking on air.

They moved onto the balcony and Squall breathed a sigh of relief at the open space without people pressing in on every side. Even though he’d forgotten all about them for a few minutes back there he still got a bit tense when his awareness returned. He wasn’t used to being stared at.

He looked at Cloud, he looked wonderful. His formal attire still had his signature sweetness, a somewhat educated and warm look. Squall was in love with it at once. Now away from the golden lights of the ball the warmer colours of Cloud’s appearance were eclipsed with the moonlight and the rainbow lights of the fireworks; Squall thought that Cloud looked just as stunning as ever. The different hues he was bathed in threw shadow and highlight over his face and across his hair, bringing out details that Squall would have overlooked.

The Cadet realised he was staring, and still holding Cloud’s hand … but he was hoping that Cloud didn’t mind, or at the very least he hadn’t noticed yet so Squall could have a few more precious seconds linked at the fingertips.

He entirely ignored the expensive firework display above him and cleared his throat for Cloud’s attention.

"Thanks for back there ..." He looked away, very quickly, one hand rubbing at his nose where the scar was- a nervous habit by now. He felt so silly, having to be rescued from a dance. He was a SeeD afterall. "I-I mean, I shouldn't have been so worked up, it's so stupid. Just a girl and a dance ... but I'm glad you were there. I ... I couldn’t get her to back off without causing a scene." He cut himself off with a chuckle, realising he was babbling.

"I'm sorry, I'll shut up now," he promised, looking down at their hands, happy that Cloud hadn't let him go yet.

 

“It’s okay. No need to thank me, I just …”  Cloud stopped to think back on how he felt when he first saw Squall with that girl causing his cheeks to turn red in embarrassment: The confusion at first sight, then the anger that shook him and then lead to the feeling of betrayal that sunk his heart. But then when he saw Squall’s troubled face all of that was overwritten with a stronger feeling that even now still had a hold on him: The want to protect Squall.

It was a powerful feeling, one, Cloud has never experienced before, not this strongly. He vaguely wondered if that was the same thing Squall felt when he had saved him from Seifer that time on the arena.  

Cloud took a deep breath, “I just hope she doesn’t bother you again …” in afterthought, he, a little more playfully, but honestly added, “I think Seifer has met his match for ‘Jerk of The Year’”

 

Squall’s head tilted back a little with a laugh, “Maybe they should date and wear each other down, they’re two types of awful.” He smiled, “I’m sure after the calm telling off you gave her she’ll steer clear of the both of us now. You were so level headed.”

 

“Yea, I guess.” a shrug with a weak smile then the Medic frowned softly, “But it wouldn’t have happened if I was here sooner …” contrite, Cloud dipped his head as his fingers curled more to tighten their hold on Squall’s hand.  
"I-I uh ..." he looked into Squall's soft, questioning look then looked down again, "I'm so sorry Squall....."

Cloud's voice was so soft and regretful it made Squall look at him worriedly, "Whatever for Cloud?" he held the blonde's shoulders.

"I was late for your graduation … I wasn't there like I said I would be and I'm sorry. Dr Kadowaki and I had an emergency with a student that we had to attend to. I-I tried to hurry after that but ...." Cloud sighed in defeat and shame, shoulders slumped and sad eyes still looking at the floor. And although he still sounded disheartened he tried chuckle at himself while adding, “I even forgot my suit back home ...”

 

“You bought a suit?” Squall picked up on the detail with his eyebrows raised, _I hope he’s not cold._ Squall shook his head and tilted Cloud's head up with his free hand, making sure to show Cloud that he really didn’t mind the wait now he knew it was worth it. "It's alright, I understand. You're a doctor, and I'm pleased you take it so seriously ... it says a lot about you." It told him Cloud was dedicated, his heart was in his work, he valued treating other people's pain over his own enjoyments. That kind of attitude was admirable and selfless.

Cloud did not look too convinced though …

Squall's brow pinched in worry when the smile he loved, the one that lit up Cloud's face brighter than stars and fireworks, didn't appear.

 _Please don't be sad ..._ Squall hesitated, then reached out to give Cloud a warm but hesitant hug, wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s waist with excessive gentleness. After the last few hugs he was sure he had an idea on how they worked, and hugging Cloud was always nice. He rested his head against Cloud's hair and murmured; "I'm just glad you're here now. That's all that matters."

 

Like their previous hugs, the embrace was cosy and those arms granted the feeling of protection, a safety that always had Cloud snuggling. Now he could better appreciate a scent that has been present in his nose, but with the short drama Cloud hadn’t been able to discern: It was a pretty striking cologne. Cloud first caught the scent of citrus but when his nose moved to another spot he smelt pine. It was an interesting combination that had him melt into Squall’s hold.

"But I knew how much this graduation meant to you. I wanted to clap for you Squall, _be_ there for you ... " Because he was Squall's friend; Because he didn't want Squall to be alone; Because he wanted for Squall to know how much he cared about him ...

Because he wanted Squall to know how much he ...

Cloud didn't even have to think of the word, he felt it strongly in his heart. Without letting go of the embrace Cloud looked up at Squall, the feeling in his chest so powerful it was nearly overwhelming him.

 

Squall looked right back at Cloud and his heart was pounding louder for every second that Cloud didn't pull away, his blue eyes were shining and bright, his cheeks rosy red, he could count the freckles on his cheekbones and spent a few lazy moments making little patterns between with them with his mind’s eye.

Throughout their little silence they never showed any hint of letting go, Cloud was holding Squall back just as firmly. It made Squall feel warm. There was no doubt that this was a romantic scene, the fireworks, the intimate hug, the length of the hug … it was almost perfect, would have been perfect, if they had truly been datefriends at this point.

Though Cloud had called Squall his date before, right? Squall hesitated, not sure if he could risk spoiling a moment so perfect. He gulped and softly asked: "Did you mean what you said? On-on the dancefloor?" he blushed a bit and mouthed the word 'date' his hands bunching into nervous fists against the back of Cloud's vest. His heart trembling just a moment, an answer away from breaking or making.

 

Cloud had to think back on what was that he said. When he did his lips pressed together nervously and the rose on his cheeks turned darker. He had honestly blurted that out without thinking. But thinking on all that has transpired, and not just now, everything that’s happened since they’ve been getting closer, the days Cloud spent reflecting on his feelings…

Cloud couldn’t be oblivious to it any longer, he just ‘blurted out’ that Squall was his date, yet, there was truth behind his words.

“I-I … I don't know … I mean …" Cloud was reeling, the nerves were not allowing him to properly form his words, "I like you … _A lot …_ Squall ... I think I have … for a while," a nervous chuckle before he continued, “‘think I just needed some time to realize it …” he whimpered and hid his face into Squall's chest as his hands bunched into Squall's black uniform blazer.

 

Squall gasped at the news. It felt like the floor had fallen away and left him floating. He squeezed Cloud in a moment of glee. "Cloud ..." he whispered, his brain a little useless at the moment, only just remembering how to talk. His eyes pressed tight shut, heart flying a mile a minute. He wondered if Cloud could hear it beating loud from his position tucked against his chest …

It must have taken a lot of bravery to admit that. _I should tell him too ..._

Squall let up on the squeezing, sure that it must have been a bit much, and put his hands on Cloud's shoulders, asking; "Hey … um, what if ... what if _tonight_ was supposed to be a date ... but I ... I ... was too nervous? And ... and kept doing it wrong?" He looked away, face bright red and his hands loosening on Cloud's shoulders to the lightest of touches, ready to bunch against his sides or over his chest to shield himself. But there, he'd said it; he'd admitted his foolishness and revealed that start of the path that got them here; he kept doing things wrong.

 

"Re-really? You wanted to ask _me_ to be your date?" Cloud blinked at him not really expecting the revelation. That brought another question to Cloud’s mind and he voiced it in shy curiosity "Since... We-when?"

 

Squall went even redder, he rubbed at his scar, "S-since I ... I first saw you?"

Cloud’s expression of surprise made Squall feel awkward enough to break their hug. He turned away and faced the fireworks, his mind a little clearer when he was looking elsewhere.

"I think you're _really_ cute, and ... I ... I wanted to ask you for weeks … but,” he blushed, “Things, _walls_ , kept getting in the way ...” he recalled their weeks interacting, through injury, through misunderstanding and through innocent conversation and wondered if his answer would be enough. _I couldn't speak to you, I couldn't ask you out, I didn't know how._ He wasn't sure if he had said that last part out loud or not, but he sensed Cloud moving behind him.

 

The disdain Squall had when he mentioned walls brought up those memories that made Cloud laugh, but not for long, Squall seemed embarrassed enough.

“Since we first met huh ...” Cloud felt so light at that moment he turned very red at the entirety of Squall's confession. He never would've guessed that Squall had such feelings for him, but now that meant that it was mutual. Cloud wanted to share his heart with Squall, he wanted to be there for him, share more with him…

He couldn't help the small giggle when Squall mumbled that he hadn't known how to ask  him out, but it also made his chest swell with affection. Squall was just too sweet …

"Then … if you still want … my answer would be yes ..."

 

"Huh?" Squall turned back around, blinking at Cloud wide-eyed and one hand clutching his chest. Cloud said he wanted to, he said _yes_!

Squall's heart jumped so loud he had to cover it to stop it escaping, his breathing a bit fast and a smile pulling at his lips, "You ..." he blushed and looked away, a slight pout on his lips, "But I haven't _asked_ you yet ... it's a bit late for the ball ..."

 

Cloud giggled softly whilst shrugging one of his shoulders, “It’s not too late to just ask though …” he smiled at Squall and blushed as he leaned around the Cadet slightly to be in his line of sight.

 

Squall heard Cloud giggle at him and then scoot himself over to see his blushing face. Squall turned away again, smiling this time at the innocent playfulness. Taking a moment to seize his courage. He reached out after for Cloud's hands, elated and light headed when he saw Cloud reach back for him. They linked perfectly at the halfway point.

Squall looked into Cloud's sweet face, and met those blue-green eyes, "Can I take you out on a date, Cloud? Properly?" Squall felt Cloud's hand shift to touch his wrist and he wondered if the cute medic could feel his pulse racing …

Squall caught that hand by the wrist and held it palm facing forwards against his chest, so Cloud could feel his racing heart, and hopefully realised how much this meant to him.

 

The amount of joy Cloud felt robbed him of the ability to speak. Squall has just asked him out on a _date!_  Used to being shy and reserved, dedicated to his studies, Cloud has never had the chance to be in one. It was an exciting feeling and for a moment all Cloud could do was place his hand on top of the frantic beating in his chest.

Smiling broadly and still unable to speak Cloud nodded vigorously then contemplated Squall. It brought him back to that day in the infirmary when they had almost kissed...

Shyly and blushing, Cloud wrapped his arms around Squall's neck taking a short moment to gather some courage. Then, he tilted up his head having to tip his toes just a little bit with the intent to kiss Squall. Just to make sure the Cadet was okay with that, just an inch away Cloud paused, waiting patiently.

 

The nod of agreement, enthusiastic agreement, had Squall melting. But then Cloud, the most wonderful person Squall had ever met, leaned towards him and Squall felt his heart stop in a shiver of shock, and surprisingly strong _want._

_Is he ...?_

Squall felt like he was dreaming; Cloud's hand over his heart, and his lips were close to Squall's lips. For a moment Squall had to crack a tiny smile as he spotted Cloud lifting himself up on the tip of his toes to reach him, his heart ached with how sweet he was, and he appreciated his adorable, smaller height all the more. He held his breath in the final seconds before their lips touched, questioning if this was really happening.

Cloud paused a moment before contact, Squall realising that he’d been statue still the whole time. He brought his hands up cradle Cloud’s face, holding him like a cherished treasure, the tips of his fingers in the soft blond hair, then Squall leaned in and sealed their mouths together at last.

The pair closed their eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Squall's heart was singing, Cloud should _definitely_ feel that beat now. The ballroom music washed around them softly, the night air made goosebumps stand up on their skin, and Squall's senses were overwhelmed and drinking in the sensations of Cloud. It was perfect.

He tasted sweet and clean, his cologne was subtle and fresh, his body soft and hot against him. Squall's hand was gently petting Cloud's soft hair with the tip of his fingers, and he thought he felt him shiver under his touch when Squall moved their lips together …

Squall still couldn't believe that they were kissing, it felt like his heart had stopped when they each gently broke their chaste kiss moments later.

An innocent kiss, short and sweet, but it had made his entire being shiver …

He stared into Cloud's face, continuing to hold him like the rare jewel he was, and a loving smile crossed his lips- matching the sweet, sweet ache of affection in his heart. He pressed his forehead to Cloud's with his eyes peacefully closed, _You’re so beautiful ... Hyne …_

 

Just like he has imagined before, Squall's lips were soft. The whole display of Squall’s affection was sweet, caring and gentle, just like his heart.

Without separating their foreheads, Cloud reached up for one of Squall’s wrists to lean more into that pleasant touch. Cloud’s cheek soon snuggling it’s way into the cozy hand: He loved how Squall had held his head to kiss him in such careful way; keeping the moment short. sweet but wonderful all the same.

He got goosebumps when he felt Squall move his thumb a little against his cheek.

That kiss felt so nice that it left Cloud wanting another one, but, he feared it could be a little too demanding so he decided against it. Perhaps later he would ask for another.

Thanks to the movements Squall's bangs tickled Cloud’s skin, causing him to giggle.

"You know .... You look very handsome in that new uniform. It suits you... " he said softly with his forehead still pressed to Squall's, Cloud’s gently patting the other’s shoulders for any wrinkles.

 

Squall opened one eye and showed a bit of teeth as he grinned, “Thank you, um, I’m glad you think so. I like your vest, you look cute … I always think you look good.”

 

Cloud let out a soft snigger, “Even with my chocobo head or those nerdy glasses of mine?”

 

Squall pulled back a little to make sure that Cloud saw his eyes roll, “Of course, they’re the best parts,” he kissed Cloud’s cheek, right on the spot his glasses normally covered. “You’re _always_ , always cute.”

 

Despite the exchange being so simple it had Cloud becoming a blushing puddle of fuzzy feelings; **No one** has ever complimented him like that; Then the kiss Squall planted on his cheek bone almost made him want to scream in delight. But that wasn’t such a good idea so he just had to make due with the furious heat on his face _and_ ears, and his heartbeat all over the place. For once, it was _him_ that forgot how to properly function, so much that he didn’t even register the end of the fireworks above them.

 

Chuckling at the sweet and bewildered look Cloud wore, Squall took a step back to give him a chance to recover. Squall glanced towards the ballroom, wondering how long it would be before they called it a night. It was already quite late, and he had no idea if Cloud was in work tomorrow, or what his new SeeD duties were.

 _Well that’s tomorrow’s problems._ He decided, and heard a new song waft over the murmur of the ballroom crowds. He took a step back and held out his hand in invitation, "May I have this dance, Dr Strife?" He smiled a little as he realised he could actually show off how good he was at dancing, that rude girl from before got one thing right; he only danced with those he liked.

 

Still a mess of those fuzzy emotions all Cloud could muster was putting his hand over his heart -that was a beat away from going into cardiac arrest, he swore-, swallow hard and, once again, accept the invitation with a shaky hand. Nonetheless, his lack of words didn’t mean that he wasn’t glad Squall asked him for another dance, and in such a gentlemanly way no less.

 

Squall took Cloud's hand and held him in position and waiting for Cloud to say he was ready. They began to step in a simple box; nothing too ‘scary’ for a first dance post-confession.

"You’re a good dancer," he blushed a little at the compliment, it felt good to say all these things out loud, but it never stopped his heart leaping and trembling with nerves with every new word. "I’m glad you found something to wear," he gently teased, tugging at the vest with the hand on Cloud’s waist.

 

Cloud huffed and smiled shyly, knowing where Squall’s tease was aimed at. Whether it should be considered a flirt or Squall just being cheeky, it still had the same effect on Cloud. He couldn’t remain silent the rest of the night! He had to find his words somehow.

"T-t-ha-thanks. You too. A good dancer… I mean." a pretty sloppily sentence, if an attempt to complement Squall back, but at least he spoke. He could take that.

"I wanted to look nice for..." He looked at Squall as he thought of the word ‘you’ but his brain cells were still running amok so instead he said, “your ceremony…”

 

Squall chuckled, "It's just a silly graduation. Nothing much will change," he smiled though, "I appreciate the effort, you look good," he said again, unable to help the compliments coming. Cloud turned the colour of crimson, and Squall had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop a chuckle of sympathy.

He heard the music pick up and spun Cloud around with one hand, pulling him back in safely once the move had been done, Squall enjoyed the gasp and giggle Cloud gave as he was guided through the spin. Securely in his hold again, Squall returned them to their simple box steps.

"Strange," he commented to himself, feeling brave enough to have Cloud hear this private train of thought: "Now I've finally asked you on a date I'm not as ... as clumsy anymore," their smooth dancing backed up his statement. “Let’s hope walls aren’t going to be a problem anymore now,” he laughed.

 

And Cloud silently agreed to the statement, only, now he was afraid that the walls would come for _him_ , not Squall.

_Pretty ironic how tables turn._

Cloud held on more firmly to Squall’s shoulder and hand, smiling in admiration of Squall's skill, Cloud’s chest faintly heaving with the contained excitement.

The warmth radiating from Squall was something he could not get enough of. He was enamoured of that secure feeling. His body so close to Squall's that he felt like if he could feel Squall's heart beating along with his own. It was amazing.

Cloud wanted to offer an explanation to Squall's statement, but the moment was stealing any semblance of concentration from him. "Um, well....the-the nervousness...too much adrenaline could have ma-made yu-your body overreact...a-a-and that made you clumsy...." _Seriously Cloud? You have to nerd out now? and so pitifully too...._

Squall chuckled softly endeared by Cloud's nerdiness.

"Sorry..." Cloud apologized bashfully smiling. However all Squall did was press his forehead to Cloud's again, moving down his arms to encircle them around Cloud's waist. The smaller teen didn't think they could get any closer as Squall embraced him.

Feeling so treasured Cloud released a deep breath, encircling his own arms around the brunet's torso.

"I'm so glad I met you Squall..." seems he was finally regaining some semblance of functioning adequately again: Cloud whispered the statement as he closed his eyes. Perhaps they were not the most eloquent of words, but, Cloud thought that it was something he needed -wanted- to tell Squall regardless.

 

Squall kept their faces close and kept smiling as Cloud held him back as if he’d fall if he let go. It felt so good, warm and welcoming- how had he ever been unsure about hugs before? He felt the thrill of his heart racing when Cloud whispered to him, he had no idea how to say or show just how much those words meant to him …

In the end he just pressed his head into Cloud’s hair and let out a happy sigh.

 _Finally ..._ he thought, as they kept slow dancing to the mood of the ballroom lights and the ocean scene. Finally he'd managed to get his question across to Cloud. Every little foolish trip, injury, misunderstanding and conversation had been more than worth it; they'd made his little crush evolve into a deep affection, and the events revealed so much more about Cloud than he would have thought to ask about. _If I had been direct with you the first time we'd met we wouldn't be here now, we'd hardly know each other ... maybe Hyne was being kind to me all along?_

* * *

 

Over by the drinks counter, smiling over a cup of iced coffee, Dr Kadowaki spied her medical assistant and the lion of Balamb having a moment. She sighed, pleased, "At last. Go get 'em kids." Sip. “Hmm … how long is a polite enough wait until I can finally flaunt my bragging rights?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone about to get worried or comment on Rinoa's behaviour, imagine if their genders were swapped for a moment and a man came up to Squall and forced her to dance with him though she said no. That's clearly harassment in my eyes, and even without a genderswitch, it is still harassment as We (Virdis and Quality) see Rinoa's refusal to listen to Squall's answers as disrespectful and humiliating for Squall.  
> No means no.  
> Social bullying happens for men too- and with that I'll get off my feminist horse and hope that you understand where we are coming from when we wrote this.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Strifehart Week 2017!
> 
> Day 2: Theme: cannon au.


End file.
